


Truth of the Darkness

by TrueCourage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 78
Words: 43,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCourage/pseuds/TrueCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness spreads, obscuring the truth.<br/>It destroys everything in it's path, taking away all that I love.<br/>But this deception is a necessary evil.<br/>Yes, that is it. <br/>We are the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xxx  
Megatron barely dodged the blade aimed for his head. He spun around his larger opponent, intending to take his back. Unfortunately the mech was prepared for that. He rolled forward, barely making it out of the way of Megatron's blade. The mech was on his feet in a matter of seconds, but was too late. He was greeted with a fully charged cannon in his face. Megatron fired, taking the mech's head clean off.  
The crowd cheered as Megatron's victory was announced throughout the stadium. Megatron merely glared at the crowd, his disgust nearly reaching a breaking point. He really should be used to this by now. He left the arena with a trademark scowl. He headed to the showers, feeling the need to get all of the energon blood off of him. God, how did he end up in the gladiator rings in the first place?  
“Good match,” a voice said.  
Megatron turned angrily, but his anger cooled a bit when he saw the blue mech.  
“What do you want, Cygnus?” Megatron asked. Cygnus was one of the few of his fellow gladiator's he respected. He wasn't here for the sport, he was here to pay his brother's debt. He didn't want to be there any more than Megatron did. They might have become friends, but the risk that they would be put against each other was too great. Maybe when they're debts were paid, if they made it that far.  
“Just congratulating you,” Cygnus said. “I feel horrible saying this, but I am very glad to see that wretched mech go, after what he did to Dawnflight.”  
Megatron nodded in agreement. Neither would forgot how the mech had tortured the femme in the arena before putting her out of her misery. He wasn't the first to do so, but the femme had worked her way into many of the gladiators' hearts without even trying. It was one of the reasons they tried to stay away from each other. You never knew when you would lose your life.  
“I have to go, I have a match,” Cygnus said. “Try to stay alive.”  
“You as well,” Megatron replied.  
He watched Cygnus head to the arena before turning. He was met by a rather smug looking cyclops.  
“What are you smiling about?” Megatron growled. “I beat him in five minutes.”  
“Five minutes, 1 second,” Shockwave corrected. “By the rules you created, I win the bet.”  
Megatron groaned and crossed his arms.  
“Okay, what do you want?”  
Shockwave smirked.  
Xxx  
The Library?  
THE LIBRARY?  
Of all the favors Shockwave could have had him do for him, he took him to the library? Oh, he knew full well by the single-eyed freak did it. He just wanted to torment Megatron. If the mech wasn't his brother, he would have taken him apart! There was a reason Megatron threw a party when he was expelled from school!  
Megatron crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, grumbling to himself. Shockwave merely smirked at him from behind the data pad he was reading. Oh, that freak was so going to pay for this! Libraries were so dull. You just sit around and read and do intellectual stuff. Don't be mistaken, Megatron was very smart and had a sharp mind, but he was more of a hands on kind of mech. He's rather be doing something that involved moving and taking action. Reading wasn't his thing.  
Megatron stood suddenly and stormed off, quietly so as not to get the librarians attention (he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his anger in check if they went after him). He didn't know where he was going, just away from Shockwave before he did something he'd regret. Primus he was so fragging infuriating! What was it with his brother? Why did he enjoy tormenting him so? He was so glad they weren't split-spark twins! If they had that kind of bond, he'd have driven him insane!  
Megatron stopped mid rant and froze. His optics were glued to the red and blue mech down the aisle. He sat with his back against the shelf of data pads, curled around a data pad in his hand. His bright cerulean optics were wide and focused. He was beautiful-gorgeous-despite his scuffed and scratched paint. Megatron knew he shouldn't be staring like that, but he couldn't help himself. Megatron had never been attracted to a mech before and wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to go up and talk to him, the other was too afraid to.  
Before Megatron could make up his mind, a large, gray mech came storming up to the mech and yanked him off the ground, causing him to drop the data pad he had been holding. The smaller mech fell back against the shelf, knocking the data pads off. The larger mech started to scream at the smaller, going on and on about the smaller 'slaking off' all the time. Most of what he said wasn't even understandable, but the smaller kept his head down, nodding every now and than. Megatron became furious. What was wrong with that son of a glitch? Megatron was ready to storm forward when the larger mech turned and stomped off. The smaller mech sighed in relief and bent down to pick the fallen pads up.  
Megatron took the chance to half-run forward and bend down to help the mech. Said mech looked up, surprised. Megatron almost gasped when he saw the perfect, gentle white face. Primus, he was even more beautiful up close! Megatron gave him a weak smile and continued to gather the pads. When the mech began to gather the pads up himself, Megatron looked up again. The mech had a lot of scratches on him. He looked like he hadn't been buffed or polished in years.  
Megatron stood up and helped the mech put the pads back on the shelf, all but the one the mech had been reading before. When they were done, the mech turned to face him. The mech bit his lip and looked down, tapping his left foot against the floor shyly.  
“Your boss is a bit of a aft, isn't he?” Megatron finally said. Primus, couldn't he have come up with anything better?  
The mech nodded in agreement.  
“I'm Megatron.”  
The mech looked up and made a gesture at his throat, his optics apologetic.  
“Can't talk?” Megatron asked.  
The mech nodded. For some reason, this only made the mech more endearing to Megatron.  
“Can I see what you were reading?”  
If the mech wondered how Megatron knew what he was doing before, he didn't show it. He fumbled a bit than handed the pad to Megatron. Megatron clicked it on and searched for the title.  
“History of the Primes. Interesting,” or at least it had to be if he was so into it.  
The mech nodded enthusiastically.  
“Orion!”  
The mech turned toward the voice. Megatron blinked when a familiar blue mech came into view. Cygnus stopped next to the mech and stared at Megatron.  
“Cygnus?”  
“Megatron? What are you doing here?” Cygnus asked.  
“I, uh, was just, uh...”  
The mech began to make gestures with his hands. Cygnus watched and nodded.  
“So you were helping him,” Cygnus said. “This is my brother, Orion.”  
Megatron looked at the mech, Orion. So he was the mysterious brother.  
“We have to get going,” Cygnus said. “Hatchet is expecting us.”  
Orion nodded and waved goodbye to Megatron. Megatron waved back as the two walked away. Megatron continued to watch them till they were out of view. Even still, he found himself unable to move from that spot.  
“Someone has a crush,” a familiar voice sang.  
Megatron snarled and turned on his brother.  
“Do not!”  
“Do to!”  
“Do not!”  
“Do to!”


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron stared up into the sky, ignoring the world around him. His mind was wrapped around Orion, the mute librarian he had met over a week ago. He couldn't get his mind off of him. Was this what some of the other Cybertronians referred to as 'love at first site'? It seemed ridiculous, but it was the only thing that explained his current obsession with the younger mech. Primus, he was scrapped.   
He didn't realize the match had started until he felt his opponents blade in his shoulder. He hissed and pushed the mech away. The mech spun and swung at him again. Megatron blocked this one with his own blade, before swiftly moving to plant it in his chest. The mech sputtered and off-lined. Megatron pulled away, allowing the mech to fall to the ground.   
Megatron sighed longingly and returned to his dazed state as he left the arena. He remained in that state all through the doctors treatment and through the trip to the lockers. Shockwave was waiting for him.  
“You look out of it.”  
“Hmm.”  
“You've never spaced out during a match before.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Still thinking about the mech from the library?”  
“Hmm.”  
“He was a looker, wasn't he?”  
“Hmm.”  
“You are one ugly son of a glitch.”  
“Hmm.”  
“I'm gonna go make out with Orion.”  
Megatron left the locker room, leaving an unconscious Shockwave on the ground. He looked down at the data pad in his hand. The one Orion had forgotten at the library. Megatron looked up and all but skipped out of the building.  
Xxx  
Orion had been surprised when he met the larger mech. He seemed rough and dangerous, but acted shy when he spoke to Orion. He had all the trademark signs of a Gladiator mech: scarred, large, imposing, on guard, hard optics. But he wasn't like the other mechs. He reminded him of his brother. Like he hadn't let the Arena corrupt him.   
Cygnus had warned Orion away. He said that Megatron was honorable and one of the few uncorrupted gladiators in the ring, which made the prospect of ever fighting him hard enough. He didn't need the knowledge of maybe one day having to fight one of his brother's friends. Orion had intended to listen to his brother.  
Until he saw Megatron in the library the week after. He stood in the center of the reading room, a data pad in his hand and his optics searching the room. Orion couldn't help but stop and stare. He was a handsome mech no doubt about it. He stood tall and proud, his guard up, ready to attack at a moment's notice if need be. Determination was etched onto his face. Orion wasn't the only one staring. Just about every femme and mech in the room was staring. A few femme's were even trying to subtly get his attention. Orion found himself secretly envious of whomever he was searching for.   
His optics widened when Megatron's gaze landed on him. Megatron smiled and walked over to him. Orion had to fight to keep from taking a step back in surprise. Megatron stopped in front of him, his smile growing bigger.  
“Hey,” Megatron said nervously.  
Orion looked down and bit his lip.  
“I, uh, kinda read that pad you forgot about last time,” Megatron said.  
Orion blinked. He forgot all about that.  
“You, uh, think we could talk somewhere else?” Megatron asked, frowning. “I get the feeling someone is watching me.”  
Had Orion been able to, he would have laughed.   
Orion nodded and led Megatron to a small reading area in the back that most didn't know about. It had two tables surrounded by four chairs each. Orion motioned for him to take a seat. Megatron nervously took the closest one and Orion took the seat across from him.  
“I, uh, don't actually read a lot, but, uh, I found this one to be rather interesting,” Megatron confessed.   
Orion nodded.  
“It's amazing to see how far we have deteriorated since the original 13,” Megatron said. “The Primes were rather corrupt after a while.”  
Orion tilted his helm slightly.  
“Starjewel Prime was an honorable mech though. I wish I could remember more about when he was Prime.”  
Orion stiffened and clenched his fists in his lap. Megatron noticed the change and frowned.  
“I'm sorry,” Megatron said hastily. “Did I say something wrong?”  
Orion shook his head. Megatron looked away slightly, not sure what to say next.   
“Do... do you have any other suggestions?” Megatron asked. “You know, in stories or whatnot?”   
Orion brightened up at that and nodded. He stood from the table and began to walk away. Megatron followed him quickly, almost forgetting the data pad on the table. Orion led him through the mazes of shelves (it was amazing how many data pads there were!). Megatron couldn't help but glance at his aft as he moved. When he realized he was staring, he blushed and looked up, hoping Orion didn't notice. Orion finally stopped before one of the shelves and pulled down a data pad from the top shelf. He handed it to Megatron, and Megatron gratefully accepted.  
“Thanks! You probably want this one back right?” Megatron asked, holding out the one in his other hand. “Though I guess it isn't really yours.”  
Orion smiled and took the pad. Megatron smiled back, almost childishly.   
“Well, uh, maybe when I'm done with this one I, uh, could come back and tell you what I thought about it?”  
Orion blinked and blushed. He looked down and nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Megatron's smile grew.  
“Great! Than, uh, I'll see you then!”   
Megatron fought the urge to skip. He wanted to spend some more time with the younger mech, but he didn't want Cygnus to catch him. He got the feeling that the elder brother wouldn't be too happy with him.   
Orion was almost sorry to see the gladiator go. Than his processor reminded him that he promised to come back when he was done. Orion spent the rest of his shift with his head in the clouds. He didn't even care when his boss started yelling at him. He was far too happy. Cygnus was worried he caught a virus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda goofy. One of my favorite authors on Archive left me a Kudo and I swear, I screamed like a fangirl :P I'm so excited!

Xxx  
The next few weeks were like a dream to Megatron. Megatron finished the story by the next week. Orion seemed to be happy to see him, if his smile was anything to go by. He listened intently as Megatron tried to clumsily convey what he was trying to say. Than Orion would recommend another story. This had become their usual routine. Megatron started reading faster, so that he could go back and see Orion sooner. Orion always seemed excited when Megatron showed up and would eagerly lead him to the back reading area.   
After the first couple of times, Orion started to teach Megatron how to communicate with him. He would point to a word on the pad than make a gesture that correlated. Megatron worked hard to memorize the gestures, but when he got them wrong, Orion would patiently correct him. Eventually, they were able to have entire conversations.   
They would get into arguments every now and then, usually about something small, but they were always settled quickly, usually with Orion winning. Megatron was just happy to see that Optimus was comfortable enough around him to do so. Megatron noted too that he was very good at convincing others of his point of view, without making them feel foolish. He was very understanding and tried to compromise whenever possible. Qualities of a good leader, Megatron thought.  
One day, Orion noticed that Megatron was quieter than usual. He kept avoiding Orion's optics and looked away shyly. He seemed... nervous about something. Orion grabbed his arm, drawing Megatron's attention to himself. He began to gesture, his face showing his concern.  
“No, nothing wrong,” Megatron said quickly. “It's just... I... my brother gave me a couple tickets to a movie... I... was wondering if you'd like to come with me? I know this place that has really good oil cakes too...”  
Before Megatron had even finished, Optimus began nodding enthusiastically. Megatron smiled and sighed in relief.  
“You're off tomorrow, right? Is that good for you?”   
Optimus nodded again.  
“Great!” Megatron nearly jumped out of his chair. “I'll meet you outside the library around midday, we can get some oil cakes, than go to the movie!”  
Both were so excited, they didn't see the mech glaring at them from across the room.  
Xxx  
“I thought I told you to stay away from him,” Cygnus scolded.  
Orion stood his ground, his expression determined.   
“You shouldn't have gotten so involved with this mech,” Hatchet said. “What happens if your brother has to fight him in the arena.”  
Orion looked down. He knew it was a risk, but right now, he didn't care. He and Megatron had discussed the probability of that happening. It terrified them both, but they had decided that they wanted to be friends anyway And possibly more...  
“I will not allow this,” Hatchet said firmly. “Tomorrow, I want you to tell him never to see you again.”  
Orion shook his head and glared at his guardian. The two ignored the pinging coming from the comm, which Cygnus ran to get. Cygnus quickly took the call than hung up with a quick goodbye. He turned to Orion.  
“That was your afthead of a boss. Says he's reorganizing part of the library and needs your help tomorrow.”  
Orion slumped.  
“Cygnus, I want you to call Megatron and tell him,” Hatchet said. “Say nothing else though. This is Orion's mess, he needs to clean it up.”  
Cygnus nodded and returned to the comm. Orion glared at Hatchet before taking off to his quarters. Hatchet sighed and shook his head.   
It's for his own good, Hatchet told himself.  
Xxx  
Shockwave walked into his apartment, grumbling to himself and rubbing his sore helm. It was days like this he was glad that he was glad he didn't share an apartment with Megatron anymore. To say Megatron was in a bad mood was an understatement. He had destroyed his opponent in the arena today (Shockwave was very glad his opponent was one of those monstrous glitches) and snapped at virtually everyone. He was very different from the Megatron that had called him like a giddy youngling.  
Well, frag Megatron. He was getting some high grade and going to bed.  
Xxx  
Orion smiled as he placed the last data pad on the shelf. He was done, and it wasn't even midday yet! If he could get a hold of Megatron, they could still make it. Briefly, Orion's processor reminded him of what Hatchet had said. Orion shook it off. Orion was of legal age. Hatchet couldn't control him anymore.   
Orion didn't even notice his boss until he placed a hand on his shoulder. Orion turned around, surprised to see his boss smiling at him. Orion had never seen him smile before, but there was something about the smile that made Orion's tanks freeze. Orion backed up against the shelf, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.  
“Good work Orion,” his boss purred.   
Orion nodded and looked towards the door. If only he could away... The larger mech ran his hand along Orion's side, his optics dark.  
“I heard about your brother,” the mech said. “it must be hard, knowing that he's there because of you.”  
Orion began to shake.  
“I can offer you a side job that would help you pay off your debt,” the mech whispered. “It pays handsomely.”  
Orion shook his head and tried to slip away, but the larger mech grabbed him and pulled Orion towards him. He captured Orion's lips in a brutal kiss, his hands denting Orion's arms where he held him. When he finally let him go, Orion went limp in his arms. The mech grinned and loosened his grip. He didn't realize his mistake until after Orion had slipped from his grasp.  
Orion ran for the door. He slammed against them and began trying to pull them apart. Locked! Tears streaked down Orion's face when he heard the enraged mech giving chase. Orion ran, stumbling up the steps to where he knew the comms were. He grabbed the nearest one, inputting the first frequency that came to mind.  
'Hello?' Megatron's voice growled.   
Orion tried his best to form words, but nothing came out.   
'Hello?' Megatron's voice became even more angry.  
Orion could hear the mech coming up the stairs.   
'If this is some kind of joke-'  
The line cut off. Orion shook when he felt two large hands tear him away from the comm. The mech slammed his fest into his cheek, cracking the delicate metal. He threw Orion on the ground roughly, causing Orion to gasp in pain. Before Orion could move, the mech was on him, pinning his arms above his head. Orion struggled to get away, but the mech managed to tie his hands to a bolted down table. Orion pulled against the restraints in vain. The larger mech began to claw at his chest plates, prying them open.  
Orion wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be at home, where Cygnus was there to protect him. He wanted his guardian to cradle him against his chest like when he was a sparkling.   
He wanted to be out getting oil cakes with Megatron.  
His mouth opened in a silent scream as his spark began to fight off the foreign spark attacking it. Firewalls immediately went up, trying to force the intruder out. Pain shot through his entire body. His body began to overheat, but he felt so cold. It seemed like the tears should have dried up already, but they kept on coming. He closed off-lined his optics as he felt his last firewall about to break...


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx  
Orion wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be at home, where Cygnus was there to protect him. He wanted his guardian to cradle him against his chest like when he was a sparkling.   
He wanted to be out getting oil cakes with Megatron.  
His mouth opened in a silent scream as his spark began to fight off the foreign spark attacking it. Firewalls immediately went up, trying to force the intruder out. Pain shot through his entire body. His body began to overheat, but he felt so cold. It seemed like the tears should have dried up already, but they kept on coming. He closed off-lined his optics as he felt his last firewall about to break...   
Orion gasped as the intruder disappeared. He stared up at the ceiling, in shock. What happened? He looked around, confused. His eyes locked on the familiar back. Tears came back to his optics, but his time they were of relief.   
Megatron had never felt such rage before. He had killed so many mechs in the arena, but this was te first time he wanted to kill someone. He had never felt the overwhelming need to tear the mech before him apart. His optics were wide and glittering. The mech whimpered and began begging, begging, for his miserable little life.  
“P-please! I-I'm sorry! Let me go!” he sobbed.  
“What about Orion?” Megatron growled. “He couldn't even attempt to beg as you-you- dared to-”  
Megatron's attention was disturbed by movement behind him. He turned and his spark broke at the sight. Orion had curled up on his side, trying to hide his exposed spark. Forgetting the monster on the ground, he ran to Orion's side, pressing his spark chamber closed before reaching up to untie his hands. As soon as his hands were free, Orion wrapped his arms around his chest and curled up into a ball. Megatron wanted to wrap his arms around him, to comfort him that way, but he was afraid that it wouldn't be accepted. Instead, he turned back to the mech, who flinched away.  
“Get out,” Megatron snarled. “If you ever come near Orion again, you won't get off so easily.”  
The mech stumbled to his feet and ran out of the room. Megatron glared after him, making sure he was gone. Fragging slagger, if only he had come sooner...  
Megatron was drawn out of his thoughts by a shaking hand on his arm. Megatron looked down at Orion as he began pulling himself up into his lap. Megatron fought the tears that threatened to fall and wrapped his arms around Orion. Orion clung to him, burying his face in his chest while his shoulders shook.   
“It's okay, Orion,” Megatron whispered. “Everything is okay now.”   
Orion's shaking lessened, but he clung to Megatron even harder. Megatron just held him, whispering softly to him as Orion cried.  
Xxx  
Megatron gently touched the wound on Orion's cheek, anger coursing through him. Orion leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Megatron had been unable to get a hold of Cygnus or Hatchet, so he turned to the only other solution: his single room apartment. Megatron had managed to dislodge himself from Orion after about and hour and convinced the mech to follow him home.   
When they got inside and closed the door, Orion fell apart again. Megatron brought him over to the berth and sat him down while he went to get a cloth and water. The entire time Orion refused to take his optics off the door until Megatron went over and locked it. Afterward, Orion relaxed enough to let Megatron clean tend to the crack on his cheek. After Megatron was done cleaning it out, he took a temporary metal plate an placed it over the wound. Orion flinched a bit from the cold metal.   
“There,” Megatron said softly. “All done.”   
Megatron rose to put the things away, but Orion stopped him. Megatron met the panicked optics with a soft smile.  
“It's okay. I'm just going to put these away,” Megatron said gently.  
Orion shook his helm and wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist. Megatron gently petted his helm and slowly moved to sit next to him on the berth.   
“It's alright,” Megatron soothed. “Nothing is going to hurt you here.”  
I won't let it.  
Orion pulled away and began to gesture frantically.  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'  
“Hey,” Megatron said softly. “You've done nothing wrong.”  
Orion pressed his face into the palms of his hands and began crying again. Megatron pulled him back into a hug. Megatron didn't know what prompted him to say what he did, but once he realized what he was doing, it was too late to go back.  
“I love you, Orion,” Megatron said softly.  
Orion froze and pulled away. He looked up at Megatron with questioning optics. Megatron hesitantly placed a hand on Orion's cheek.  
“I love you,” he repeated.  
Orion placed a hand on his, intertwining their fingers together. Fearful that he would be rejected, Megatron moved closer to Orion, coming within inches of his face. He stopped there, wanting to give Orion room to reject him. They stayed there for a few moments. Megatron was ready to pull away when Orion finally moved in, hesitating for a second, before gently pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and gentle and what Orion needed at that moment. When they finally pulled away, Orion nearly collapsed on his chest, exhaustion taking the better of him.   
Xxx  
There were no words that could describe the rage that coursed through Cygnus' systems as he and Hatchet marched to Megatron's apartment. Someone had dared to attack his brother! He was going to scrap him the moment he saw him. He and Hatchet had gotten Megatron's message the moment they got home. He left his address for them to come get Orion when they could.   
The moment they reached the door, Cygnus began to bang on it as hard as he could. He needed to see his brother, to assure himself that he was okay. He waited for what seemed like hours before knocking again, even harder.  
“Primus, will you shut up!” a voice growled.   
Cygnus turned and glared at the cyclops. Shockwave merely gave him an irritated look before walking over and punching in the code.  
“Do me a favor, get whatever you've come for and get out so I can sleep!” Shockwave mumbled and went back to his apartment.   
Hatchet quirked an optic ridge at him while Cygnus ran in. Cygnus' optics widened at the sight before him. Megatron was asleep on the berth, with Orion tucked under his chin. Orion had one arm stretched out across Megatron, and Megatron was unconsciously petting his helm. Hatchet finally came in, and froze. Not because he was surprised. Orion was awake and glaring at them.  
With pure white optics.  
The two didn't move for a few moments till Cygnus finally moved forward slowly. When he reached the bed, he cautiously reached out to touch Orion's shoulder.  
“It's okay Orion,” Cygnus said soothingly. “It's me.”  
Cygnus gasped in pain something lashed out at him. Megatron's hand held Cygnus' wrist in a crushing grip, his optics glaring dangerously at him. At the movement, Orion's optics returned to normal. When he realized who the invader was, the glare left his optics and he released Cygnus' arm.  
“Sorry,” Megatron said. “I assume my brother let you in.”  
“I love how your brother just lets anyone in,” Hatchet commented.   
“You should have been there when he decided to let some cheating gladiator's trying to take me out in my sleep,” Megatron said. “Not pretty.”  
Orion and Megatron sat up, Orion looking down and blushing when he realized what his family had just walked in on. It's not like they were doing anything wrong though.  
“You okay Orion?” Cygnus ignored Megatron and sat on the berth next to Orion. His optics immediately wondered to the patch on his cheek and the scratches on his chest. He than turned to glare at Megatron.  
“Why didn't you scrap the glitch?” he growled.  
“You'd rather I left Orion alone?” Megatron shot back. “Besides, in today's corrupt system, no one would listen to a mute and I'm a gladiator. I would have been the one to get scrapped.”  
Megatro smiled softly.   
“Besides, I know a better way to get revenge.”  
Something about the tone he used sent shivers up Cygnus' spine.   
“Come on you two,” Hatchet said. “Let's get Orion home. We have a resignation letter to write up.” Hatchet turned to Megatron. “Thank you.”  
Megatron shrugged.   
“No need.”  
Orion followed Cygnus and Hatchet to the door, and stopped. He turned and began to gesture to Megatron.  
Can I see you tomorrow? I can meet you here.  
“Of course,” Megatron smiled. “I got the day off tomorrow.”  
Orion smiled and turned to leave. Cygnus glanced back at Megatron warily before shutting the door. Megatron fell back on the berth. The smile on his face contradicted the cold, hard look in his optics. He waited a few minutes before standing and leaving the apartment.  
Xxx  
“Looks like things just got a whole lot more complicated,” Hatchet sighed. Cygnus came down the stairs. He had refused to leave Orion's side until he had fallen asleep.  
“We can't just have him cut off all contact with Megatron now, can we?” Cygnus grumbled.  
“No,” Hatchet said. “It's far too late for that now.”  
“He hasn't let anyone touch him like that in years,” Cygnus mumbled.   
“But what is Orion going to do?” Hatchet wondered. “He can't hide the truth from him forever.”  
“He might want to,” Cygnus said. “He has no desire to take his rightful place.”  
“If so, that is his choice,” Hatchet said. “That role will fall to you.”  
“But Orion is the first born,” Cygnus said. “I don't have what it takes.”  
“You do,” Hatchet assured him. “In time you'll realize this. But even then, it is only a matter of time before he finds us. Than what happens?”   
Neither had the answer to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was worried I wouldn't be able to post anything today!

Xxx  
Orion locked the door behind him, smiling softly. The data store wasn't nearly as big as the library, but it was one of the biggest in Kaon. Orion had been working there for about twelve weeks, and the boss liked him a lot. He was an older mech who had lost his ability to walk in an accident and needed more help with the store. There were three other workers, two mechs and a femme, and they were all kind enough, if a bit eccentric. Cygnus and Megatron worked together to learn all they could about them and make sure Orion would be safe around them. As for his previous boss, well, last he heard he had quit and moved to Primus knows where. Orion had a sneaking suspicion that Megatron had something to do with that, though the gladiator refused to admit it.  
Orion smiled when he felt a familiar hand grab him by the arm and lead him to an alley near the store. Once there, Megatron gently pressed Orion against the metal wall and kissed him. Orion responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and off-lining his optics.   
Megatron, as always, was gentle with him, not daring to push things much farther than that. He always waited for Orion. Orion deepened the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Megatron in, which Megatron gratefully accepted. After a few moments, Megatron pulled away, grinning from audio to audio. Orion quirked an optic ridge at him.  
“I just got notification,” Megatron said excitedly. “After my next battle, I'm free! My debt will be paid!”  
Orion smiled brightly and brought the bigger mech into a tight hug. Megatron lifted him up and spun him around, laughing. Megatron set Orion down gently and pulled away just enough to look Orion in the optics.  
“Orion,” Megatron started softly. “Will you bond with me?”  
Orion's expression turned into one of shock.   
“I know your not comfortable with interfacing,” Megatron said quickly. “I'd be willing to wait. I'd wait an eternity for you.”  
Orion shook his head and pulled away. Megatron's spark felt like it was ready to shatter.  
I'm hiding something from you, Orion gestured. I've lied to you.  
Megatron sighed shakily, trying not to cry.  
“Does... this have to do with the reason there is no record of Orion Pax beyond a few years ago?”  
Orion stared at him.  
“My brother was curious and looked you and your brother. I was really angry at him about that,” Megatron said. “Orion, I don't care about that. Almost half of the mechs I know don't go by their real names. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Orion looked down, his back quivering.   
“Orion.”  
They both turned towards Ratchet. Ratchet had a sad look on his face. Megatron figured he probably heard the entire thing.   
“Come on. Cygnus is expecting us soon,” Hatchet said softly.  
Orion nodded and walked towards him. Hatchet bent down and whispered something in his audio. Orion nodded and left. Hatchet turned and walked over to Megatron. Megatron was ready for a wrench to come flying towards his helm, as Hatchet was known for.  
“I'm sorry,” Hatchet said sincerely.  
Megatron blinked in surprise.  
“Just give him time,” Hatchet said. “He's been through a lot. And he does love you. More than anyone could possibly understand.”  
Megatron nodded.  
“I'll make sure we're there for your match,” Hatchet said.   
With that Hatchet turned and left. Megatron leaned against the wall, his head bowed. That didn't go very well. Well, he hadn't outright rejected him at least. Maybe Hatchet was right. Maybe he should give Orion some more time. Primus he hoped Orion wouldn't say no.  
xxx  
Orion and Hatchet stood out amongst the crowd. They were the only ones obviously not there for the blood. Well, Shockwave didn't either, but he was used to it and seemed indifferent. Hatchet was disgusted by the bloodthirsty conversations around him. Orion had his head bowed, not even paying attention. His mind kept on wondering to Megatron. Should he tell him? But what if he gets put in danger because of him?   
Orion was drawn out of his thoughts when the crowd began to cheer. Orion looked up to see Megatron walked towards the center of the stadium. Megatron stopped and searched the crowd. His optics landed on Orion. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the alley. Megatron gave him a surprised look, like he wasn't actually expecting him to be there. Orion gave him a small smile. Megatron returned the smile and turned his attention to the other side of the stadium where his opponent would be joining him. Orion's optics didn't leave Megatron. He watched as the look of determination on his face turned to shock and horror.  
“Primus, no,” Hatchet whispered.   
Hatchet couldn't bring himself to say anymore than that as he watched Cygnus walk into the arena. His optics were cold and hard. Why did this have to happen now! He didn't want to lose Cygnus, but Orion needed Megatron right now! Primus, why? Cygnus had made it clear to both him and Orion that if they were put against each other, he would terminate Megatron. Cygnus declared that he had to stay and protect Orion. But what would Megatron do? Losing either of them would destroy Orion.  
“Orion?” Shockwave's voice drew Hatchet's attention from the two gladiators. Orion was standing, his fists clenched. Fear gripped Hatchet's spark as he reached forward to touch Orion's hand.  
Orion turned, glaring at Hatchet with pure white optics. Before Ratchet could stop him, Orion ran down the aisle. All Hatchet and Shockwave could do was follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx  
Megatron was in shock. This couldn't be happening. Why did Primus hate him so much? What did he do wrong? Cygnus now stood only a few feet in front of him, his face determined. Primus, was he not allowed to find happiness?  
He didn't realize the battle had started until Cygnus swung at him with his blade. Instinct took over and he pulled his own blade out to block. The two were stuck their, neither able to move forward or pull away. Megatron was stronger than the other mech, but his fear of hurting the brother of the mech he loved held him back. Primus, what was he going to-  
“Kill me,” Cygnus hissed.  
Taken aback, his strength wavered and Cygnus pushed him away. Cygnus spun and their blades clashed again.   
“I need you to protect Orion,” Cygnus said. “You can do that better than I ever could.”  
Megatron stared at him for a few moments. Finally, Megatron pushed him away. Cygnus was ready for the next attack, which never came. Megatron just stood there, a determined look in his optics, than retracted his blade. He turned up to the balcony that held the owners of the Arena.  
“Frag this!” he yelled.   
The entire audience gasped in shock. Was he insane.  
“What do you think you're doing?” Cygnus hissed.   
'MEGATRON AND CYGNUS HAVE DEFILED THE SANCTITY OF THE ARENA. THEY MUST BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY.”  
On cue, the guards flooded the arena. Megatron brought out his blade again, ready to fight every single one of them.  
“You've made a mistake,” Cygnus said gravely.  
“No I haven't,” Megatron said firmly. Both raised their weapons, ready for the first attack.   
The head came flying from the other side of the guards. It landed right before Megatron. Confused, he looked up to where the guards had began to turn.   
“Scrap!” Cygnus snapped.  
Megatron didn't believe what he was seeing. There, standing before the beheaded body, was Orion. He covered in energon blood with not a scratch on him and glared with intense white optics. It was disturbing yet...  
One of the guards fired at Orion. Orion ran forward, dodging the blast, and towards the guard that had fired. The guard fired again, but Orion had already reached him. Right as he fired, Orion grabbed his arm and aimed it towards one of the other guards. The shot his the guard in the chest, killing him instantly. Orion reached for a cable in the horrified guard's neck and tore it out. The mech crumbled. The guards moved to surround Orion, cutting off all possible escape routes. The guards all began firing at him. Orion ducked, and the guards ended up shooting each other again. Already, most of the guards were down. Only four remained.   
The four abandoned their firepower and charged at him with their blades ready. Orion dodged the first two easily. The third swung down. Orion sidestepped the blade, which hit the fourth guard on the head. 3 left. Before the stunned guard could react, Orion spun around him and grabbed his head, snapping his neck. 2 left. Orion turned to the remaining two guards, waiting for them to make their move. The two guards made the smartest decision of their lives.  
They turned and ran.  
Megatron stared at the mech before him. This... this was Orion right? Megatron opened his mouth to call to him, but before he could, Orion crumbled. Both Cygnus and Megatron began to run towards, but Cygnus fell beside him. Megatron felt a sharp pain in his neck, than everything began to grow dark. He fell to his knees, fighting to stay conscious. Megatron looked up as a red mech approached him. No... it couldn't be...  
Sentinel Prime...  
That was the last thought Megatron had before he fell into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post today! Been busy since I woke up at almost noon today :) Oops

Xxx  
Whatever they had done to him, Megatron decided he would die before he let them do it again. He was out for a week and when he did awaken, he felt like he was in a dream. Everything was hazy and distant. He was aware of Orion beside him and Cygnus on the other side. Orion was shaking and had tucked his helm under Megatron's chin. Megatron tried to bring a hand up to comfort him, but found his hands bound. So instead he gently rubbed his chin against the top of his head. Orion responded by nuzzling his neck.   
He heard a door opening and footsteps coming into the room. They were forced to their feet, stumbling as they were still weak. Megatron found his mind too hazy to understand what was going on around him other than that they were being marched somewhere. By the time his processor was able to clear, he found himself in the Iacon court, facing the Cybertronian Council. In the center was Sentinel Prime, standing tall and proud. Cygnus glared dangerously at the Prime, while Orion cowered behind Megatron. Sentinel stepped forward.  
“The mechs before you are among those who have risen against Iacon, who threaten the peace of Cybertron,” Sentinel declared. “They must be executed as an example to the rest.”  
Megatron watched as most of the council whispered in agreement. Only one, Alpha Trion, seemed unhappy with this.  
“What proof do you have of this?” Alpha Trion said.  
“All that I need,” Sentinel said. “I am the one who makes this decision, not you.”  
Alph Trion looked over to Cygnus, his optics narrowing.  
“Do I know you, young one?” Alpha Trion asked.   
Cygnus opened his mouth to respond, but Sentinel was quick to cut him off.   
“We do not have the time for this. It is the scheduled hour for the execution,” Sentinel announced.   
“What!” Megatron snapped. “We don't even get a trial?”   
Sentinel just smirked at them. Sentinel turned to Orion, a dark look in his optics.  
“That one will come with me,” he said. “I will try to gain more... information from him.”  
Megatron didn't even notice Orion had broken his cuffs, but Orion grabbed one of Megatron's bound hands. Megatron turned looked down and sure enough, half of the cuffs was still around his wrist. He looked back up to meet Orion's terrified optics. Orion fluttered his optics than turned to the council. Orion opened his mouth.  
“My name is Optimus!” a deep voice rang, the voice rough and crackly from lack of use. “I am the child of Sentinel and Starjewel Prime.”  
The council stared in shock at Orion, as did Megatron. Cygnus took a step forward.  
“I am Ultra Magnus,” Cygnus declared. “My brother speaks truth. You recognize us, don't you Alpha Trion?”  
“This is preposterous!” Sentinel snapped. “My children are dead.”  
“Sentinel killed Starjewel!” Ultra Magnus screamed. “My brother and I were there! We witnessed the entire thing!”  
“What proof do you have that you are who you say you are?” one of the council members asked.  
“That would be me,” a cranky voice said.   
A familiar red and white mech walked into the room, followed by a nervous Shockwave. Hatchet stopped in front of the council, glaring at Sentinel.  
“How do you do, little brother?” Hatchet asked sarcastically.   
“Ratchet!” Sentinel hissed.  
“Ratchet!” Alpha Trion called joyously. “I have missed you, old friend!”  
Ratchet smiled and nodded.   
“The mechs before you are without a doubt my nephews, whom Sentinel attempted to murder after they had witnessed their carriers murder,” Ratchet announced. “I took them and hid them. I have enough evidence stored away to convict Sentinel.”  
“Why did you not come forward before?”   
“Because Sentinel would have killed us and destroyed the evidence before we had the chance,” Ratchet said. “I was awaiting a day when I would be able to face the council without risking either of their lives.”  
“Who is this other mech here with them?” Alpha Trion asked curiously, referring to Megatron.  
“A... friend of Optimus'. He has unfortunately been drawn into this,” Ratchet said. “I would like to request that all the evidence be transferred to the council as soon as possible.”  
“Guards!” Alpha Trion called. “Restrain Sentinel Prime immediately.”  
Sentinel stiffened and turned to glare at Alpha Trion.  
“Do not even try to escape,” Alpha Trion warned. “Not even you can take the entire Elite Guard.”  
Megatron sighed in relief as he felt the cuffs around his wrists click and fall off. Orion-Optimus-was still holding his hand and shaking. The two watched silently as the guards came and took the Prime away.


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx  
Optimus was terrified. He stood outside the room that Megatron was given, hand reaching up to knock, but too afraid to actually do so. He was going to tell Megatron everything. He had to. But what would Megatron think of him? Would he despise him? Would he never want to see him again? But he had to. He deserved to know everything.  
Optimus sighed and gently knocked. The door opened almost immediately, making Optimus jump. Megatron greeted him with a smile, seeming relieved to see him. Megatron pulled Optimus in with a hug, allowing the door to shut behind them. Optimus gratefully accepted the gesture, worried that it would be the last.  
Megatron finally pulled away.   
“Orion- no, it's Optimus isn't it?” Megatron gently petted his cheek. “Something about it makes you seem really important and strong, though seem isn't really the right word since you are both those things. Whatever. I like it.”  
“Your...” Optimus hesitated. “Your not angry?”  
“About what?You told me you were hiding something. I actually think it's kinda exciting. I always knew you were special,” Megatron paused for a moment. “Primus, you have a beautiful voice.”  
Optimus looked down, his back quivering. Megatron became worried. He placed a hand on his back, trying to get him to look up.  
“Optimus, what's wrong?”   
“I-I want to tell you,” Optimus said. “Everything.”  
Megatron nodded and reached down to take Optimus' hand. He led him to the berth and gently pressed on his shoulders till he sat down. Megatron than walked over to the energon dispenser, taking tow cubes and bringing them to the berth. He sat down and handed one to Optimus. Optimus just stared at it, his optics distant. Megatron said nothing. He waited until Optimus was ready to speak.  
“I was only born a few weeks before Ultra Magnus,” Optimus said. “Starjewel was my carrier, Sentinel was Magnus'. For the first decade of my life, I was so happy. We were so happy. My carrier was busy trying to fix Cybertron, and Sire was always in his lab...”  
Megatron reached forward to wipe a tear that had fallen down Optimus' cheek.   
“One day... I went with my father to his lab. It was at the top of one of Iacon's tallest towers,” Optimus began to shake even harder. “N-no one was there. Sentinel worked alone. He... he took me to one of the berths... and he started pulling my chest open... I didn't really u-u-understand, b-but I knew it was wrong... I t-t-ried to get h-him to s-s-stop, but h-he...he...”  
Megatron moved closer and pulled Optimus to his chest as they both silently cried, Optimus from the pain of the memory, Megatron from anger and horror.   
“After, he did something to my processor. I couldn't talk, I couldn't fight. I could struggle and run, but it kept me from being able to actually fight him or anyone else,” Optimus whispered. “It was 6 years before anyone figured out what had happened. My carrier came into the lab while my sire was... Carrier was so angry that he attacked Sentinel. Sentinel managed to get close enough to his tools... he grabbed a syringe of nanites designed to eat a mech from the inside out. Carrier didn't stand a chance...”  
“Sentinel decided he wanted the name Prime. He arranged to fake our deaths. He was going to kill Cygnus and Ratchet and keep me as a... as a pet,” Optimus continued. “But Ratchet had seen what had happened. He gathered all the proof he needed and took us into hiding. He feared that if we stayed Sentinel would kill us. He had the power to kill us before we got near the council. We changed our names and moved from place from place, never staying long in one place. It was during that time that I started blacking out. When I woke up, people around me were hurt, or worse...”  
Megatron's processor reminded him of what happened in the arena.  
“One of those times, I killed a gladiator. I was supposed to take his place, but Magnus did instead.”  
Optimus pulled away, nervously looking up to meet Megatron's optics.   
“I... I understand if you hate me,” Optimus whispered. “I... I'm dirty-”  
Megatron silenced him with a kiss. He pulled Optimus closer, putting as much passion into the kiss as he could. When they parted, Megatron held Optimus as tight as he could, placing gentle kisses to his helm.  
“I love you,” Megatron whispered. “I will always love you. No matter what.”


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx  
Optimus gently petted Megatron's helm as he lay asleep next to him. He must have been tired. After Optimus had calmed down, he felt... relieved. Never had he felt so at peace. For so many years, he had been unable to tell anyone anything, about the pains that plagued him. Now he had told him everything. He had no more secrets.   
Than Megatron made an odd request. He asked Megatron to talk to him.  
“It doesn't have to be anything specific,” Megatron said. “I just want to hear your voice.”  
So Optimus obliged him. They had talked for hours, about just about everything. They told stories about when they were sparklings (Megatron found out Optimus was quite the troublemaker before everything), Optimus talked about where he had been during his travels, Megatron talked about the trouble he had caused in school, they had argued about books and stories. They talked until they fell into recharge.   
Optimus had only been awake for a little while. His processor wondered to the day before Megatron's final match. He had asked Optimus to bond with him. Did he want to? Did Megatron still want to? Could Optimus spend the rest of his life with this mech?  
Yes. Yes he could. He wanted to, more than anything.  
Optimus pressed his lips to Megatron's. Optimus smiled into the kiss when he heard Megatron groan as he awoke. Optimus pulled away and continued to smile as Megatron's optics flickered on.  
“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Optimus said.  
“Primus, your voice is gorgeous,” Megatron mumbled in a half-asleep haze.  
“So you told me, at least twenty times last night,” Optimus teased.  
“Only?” Megatron raised an optic ridge.   
Opitmus chuckled and began to nuzzle his neck before settling down on his chest. Megatron smiled and wrapped his arms around him.  
“So, what happens next?” Megatron asked.  
“I think it's time to find out,” Optimus grumbled. “Ratchet just commed me. I'm wanted in the Council Room.”  
“You better get going than,” Megatron said.  
“Don wanna!” Optimus whined.  
Megatron smiled.  
“Unless you don't mind one of Ratchet's wrenches on your helm, I don't mind.”  
Optimus groaned.  
Xxx  
“Welcome Optimus!” Alpha Trion greeted excitedly. “I am so happy you are home!”  
Optimus smiled up at the Council member. He and his carrier had been good friends, and he had treated Optimus and Ultra Magnus like sons. Optimus had only good memories of him.  
“We have called you here today for one reason,” Alpha Trion said. “With Sentinel locked away, for good, there is a need for a new Prime.”  
Optimus stiffened.  
“As the eldest, you are next in line.”  
Optimus bowed.  
“I beg your pardon, but I must decline.”  
The council gasped.  
“Why?”  
“I fear I may not be worthy,” Optimus said. “I believe Ultra Magnus would be a better choice.”  
“Ultra Magnus said the same about you,” Alpha Trion said. “It was Starjewel's will that you became the next Prime. Ever since the day you were born, she talked about it. Almost every time we were together, she brought it up. Of course, I knew you would decline, which is why I asked your brother first. However, I believe the title should be yours. Granted, you have much to learn. But I believe that you have it within yourself to be a great Prime. I have no doubt.”  
Optimus let what Alpha Trion said sink in, before standing tall.  
“I accept this honor.”  
Alpha Trion smiled proudly.  
“We will have a busy schedule the next few days,” one of the council members said. “First the ceremony, than we must choose an appropriate mate for you.”  
“Choose a mate?” Optimus asked, confused.  
“The Prime must be mated soon after the ceremony,” another member said. “One that is approved by the council.”  
“If I mus t be mated, than there is someone I prefer-”  
“You mean that gladiator? He is unworthy. We will not allow it.”  
“Whom I bond with is my choice!” Optimus yelled. “You have no right!”  
“We have every right! It is written in the law!”  
Optimus turned to Alpha Trion. The old mech gave Optimus a pained look. Optimus looked away, enraged as the council began to debate about whose daughter would be better suited. Alpha Trion was the only one who noticed the change in Optimus' optics. The wheels were spinning in his mind. Alpha Trion smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Xxx  
“WHAT!”  
Megatron was outraged. How dare they try to make Optimus bond with someone he didn't even know! Optimus had gone straight to Megatron's room after the meeting. They now sat on the berth, Megatron fuming and Optimus nervous.  
“I think... I have a plan,” Optimus said.  
“What is it?” Megatron demanded. “How can I help?”  
“Would... Would you bond with me?”  
Megatron was frozen.  
“I figure... if I'm already bonded... there isn't much they can do,” Optimus explained.  
“I'd love to... I want to...” Megatron said. “But... I don't want to bond with you just because of this...”  
Optimus shook his head.  
“I've wanted to since you first asked me,” Optimus said. “I didn't because I felt guilty that I was lying to you. There is no need to hold back anymore.”  
“Are you sure,” Megatron gently placed a hand on Optimus' chest. “After what you went through...”  
“Many things are confusing me right now,” Optimus confessed. “But this is the only thing I am absolutely sure of.”  
That was all Megatron needed. Megatron pulled Optimus to him, clashing their lips together. Optimus off-lined his optics as they moved to sit on their knees on the berth, facing each other. Megatron pulled away when he heard Optimus open his spark chamber. Megatron never on-lined his optics, but followed suit. Megatron finally on-lined his optics to look at Optimus.  
“I... I've never actually done this before,” Megatron confessed.   
Optimus gently petted his cheek and smiled. His hand ran down Megatron's arm till it found his hand. His other reached for Megatron's free hand. They intertwined their hands and pressed their foreheads together. They both off-lined their optics and pushed their sparks together.  
Megatron's mouth opened in a silent scream at the sensations that coursed through him. Primus, this was amazing. It was beyond pleasure. Megatron moaned and all but collapsed against Optimus. Optimus, for his part, only knew pain when interfacing. He had no idea it could feel so good.   
Megatron sensed Optimus activating his bonding protocols. Megatron searched his processor, trying to find his. Frustration bled through where they were bonded. He felt Opitmus sending comfort through the bond. He felt Optimus guiding him through his own processor, towards the protocols. Megatron gasped as he activated the protocol, and the bond began.  
Xxx  
Optimus was much like Megatron as a child. They were both tricksters and troublemakers. The only difference was Megatron was more violent and headstrong, while Optimus was more thought out and methodical.   
A memory came up, one of Megatron's. It was of his carrier, shortly before she died. She was a beautiful femme and looked like a femme version of Megatron. She had a warning for Megatron. One she said no one must ever discover.  
“You are a telepath?” Opitmus asked.  
“I can only enhance the powers of other telepaths,” Megatron confessed.  
Pain ran through Megatron as another memory surfaced, or rather, a nightmare. It was the day that changed Optimus' life forever, the day Sentinel did the unthinkable. Rage took hold of his spark as he felt the pain Optimus had suffered.   
“How can interfacing hurt so much?”  
“My spark was trying to fight off the intruder. The more my spark had to fight, the more painful it became.”  
The memories came and went. Both found that the more they learned of each other, the more they fell in love. Neither were perfect, but that didn't matter. They could work with the imperfections. When recent memories began, beginning with when they met, they were both shocked to find how happy both of them had been. It seemed like they were merely surviving up until that point. Yes, this is what they wanted. They were mores sure of it than ever before.   
Both screamed in pleasure as the bond was completed, sending them both into overload. They collapsed on the berth, exhausted. They didn't even have the energy to pull their sparks apart as they fell into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead in time! This takes place in TFP Season 1, but is very AU. It will take place before sick mind. Oh, and Dreadwing's around. And this chapter sucks. Just saying. Will get better.

Xxx  
Megatron awoke with a splitting headache. He really needed to stop getting overcharged at night. He groaned and rolled of the berth, hitting the floor hard. Primus, did he have to dream about the past again? It had gotten worse since Starscream had brought him back after the space bridge incident. The Dark Energon was the only thing keeping him alive. It still took Knockout forever to get him active again. The Autobots were sure in for a surprise.  
'Lord Megatron,' Dreadwing commed.   
“Yes?” Megatron growled.  
'I believe we are under attack.'  
“By who? Autobots?”  
'No. Worse.'  
xxx  
Optimus watched his team from afar. There was a time when he would have joined them in their games, but not anymore. Not since his mate's betrayal. How could he? How could he do that to him? How could he sever their bond and attack Iacon, create his own army, and destroy Cybertron? What had happened? There was no way he could have planned that from the start. He would have seen it when they bonded. What changed him?   
“Optimus,” Ratchet called him out of his thoughts. Optimus turned to his uncle, and now CMO.   
“I have my reports for the week ready,” Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and left for his quarters, where the reports would be waiting. Ratchet sighed. There was a time when Optimus' eyes glowed with life. Now they were the eyes of one who had seen too much in his time. Of one who had betrayed. If only he could relieve him of his pain.  
“The time is coming,” a voice whispered. Ratchet stumbled.   
“You okay Ratchet?” Arcee asked.  
“Yes, yes, I'm fine,” Ratchet mumbled. “I'm fine...”  
Xxx  
Rage boiled through Megatron as he watched his men fall before the red mech. One by one, till none were left. Only he and his senior officers remained, but they were either injured or unconscious. Megatron screamed as the red mech's blade tore his arm form his shoulder, before doing the same to his leg. He... he was this powerful. A painful realization hit Megatron like a storm.  
He had lost.  
Xxx  
Optimus had to get away. He doubted anyone on the base noticed. Well, Ratchet would have. And Bumblebee. They always did. It wasn't uncommon for Optimus to leave for a drive by himself. It helped him clear his head when dark thoughts swarmed his processor.   
In hindsight, Optimus wished he had stayed. He wished he had been there. He should have been there. He was supposed to protect them. That was his reason for being. His reason for living. He should have died with them.   
There were no words to describe the pain that overtook Optimus' spark at the sight of the mushroom shaped cloud. Shock, horror. He knew for a fact where it had landed. No. It couldn't be happening. His men... the humans... his uncle... his...  
The last thing he remembered was the sight of the MECH ship far up ahead.  
Xxx  
Megatron bit back a pained scream as Knockout reacted his leg. His arm was already fixed, though he wouldn't be able to complete his work until they got to proper equipment. There wasn't much in a MECH cell. They had locked them in the small room (by Cybertronian standards) and left them. No one had come. Soon, they would begin to power down due to lack of Energon. This is just like him. To slowly torture them instead of finishing it quickly. Besides Megatron and Knockout, Starscream, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Shockwave were all there, each having receiving all the medical care that Knockout could provide under the circumstances.  
“What was he doing here?” Starscream grumbled.   
“I heard he escaped the prison he was in shortly after the war started,” Dreadwing said. “He must have found his way here.”  
“What is he after?” Breakdown wondered.   
Megatron, he feared, knew the answer.  
Xxx  
Optimus awoke surrounded by the bodies of MECH soldiers, the men brutally butchered. He knew. He knew what had happened. Optimus fell to his knees and purged his tanks, tears falling down his cheeks. Why? Why did this always happen to him?   
“My, my, my! What a mess?”   
Optimus didn't even care enough to feel fear. His optics were dim and unfocused as he looked up. He was the one. He knew he was. They are gone because of him. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to care.   
Sentinel smiled gleefully at his son.  
Xxx  
2 weeks later  
xxx  
“Took you long enough,” Megatron growled.  
“Oh shut up,” Shockwave smirked. “I'm the one doing the rescuing.”  
Shockwave walked over to help his brother to his feet.  
“Where to?” Breakdown asked.  
“The right,” Shockwave said. “There's a hatch there. That leads to above ground.”  
The Decepticons silently made their ways through the halls, no one was in the halls, as MECH had given this section of the building to Sentinel. What had moved the two to join forces, Megatron did not know. All he knew was that they had to get out of there. Once they reached the hatch, Dreadwing climbed first in order to help pull Megatron up. Megatron hissed in pain but said nothing. The others followed them up and towards the ship a few yards away.  
“Oh, I should warn you,” Shockwave said. “I picked up an extra passenger.”  
xxx  
Rage filled Sentinel as he stared at the empty room. It shouldn't be empty. There was supposed to be a mech tied to the berth. Where was he?  
An angry roar rang through the base.  
Xxx  
Megatron sat up front with his brother. You'd think they'd have more security. Shockwave was driving the ship, his face solemn. Megatron looked back. His men looked weary and tired, on the verge of recharge. Megatron looked to the mech in the back who sat with his head rested against the wall, his optics on-lined but as though he were dead.  
Megatron had never seen Optimus Prime like this and with all his spark, he wished he never had to.


	12. Chapter 12

Xxx  
Megatron put Knockout's report aside, his hand shaking. He didn't have to read it to know what that monster had done to Optimus, but part of him had hoped that it wasn't true. But it was. That monster had taken Optimus again. He didn't know how it could get any worse.   
“Primus, is this part of your plan?” Megatron asked bitterly.   
There was no reply.  
Xxx  
“What right did you have to go and do this?” the council member scolded. Optimus and Megatron stood before the council, both of their faces determined. To others, they might have seemed fearless, but they were in fact terrified. Both were trying to soothe each other through their bond and holding hands to offer some sort of physical comfort.  
“They did nothing wrong,” Alpha Trion said lightly, obviously amused by the situation. “As he had not officially been named Prime, he is free to bond to whom he wishes.”  
“This is outrageous!”   
“Quite,” Alpha Trion agreed with a smile. “I approve.”  
The council members glared at Alpha Trion, who just smiled and winked at the couple. Optimus gave him a grateful smile and Megatron stepped closer to Optimus defensively. There was something about the council he didn't like. He didn't trust them, and he was not going to let them hurt his mate. Optimus sent a wave of comfort to the former gladiator. Megatron looked at him with a gentle smile.  
xxx  
Optimus awoke form his nightmares slowly. He looked around the med bay. Oh, that's right. He was a Decepticon prisoner now. Would this be worse than being held by Sentinel? It couldn't be better. Nothing was better anymore.   
He sensed someone next to him, and he looked up. Soundwave stood above him. A part of Optimus wished Soundwave didn't have his mask so that he could read his expression, the other didn't care.  
Soundwave took a step back and motioned for Optimus to stand. Optimus didn't move. He didn't see the point. Soundwave watched him for a few moments before reaching out with his long, thin fingers to touch his shoulder.  
Optimus reacted immediately. He fell of the berth and landed on his back. He scrambled to his feet and ran, tears falling down his face. He ran through the doors of the med bay and into the corridors. He looked back and forth, trying to decide where to go. He heard Soundwave walking towards him, and he bolted to the right. He was panicking. He didn't know where he was going, he was just running. He didn't stop until he ran into something, hard. He fell backwards, landing hard. He looked up to find an all too familiar face.   
Megatron stared in shock at the trembling mech. Optimus had tears falling down his cheeks and his optics were wide and terrified. It broke Megatron's spark. Megatron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Optimus' demeanor changed. The look in his optics and on his face turned to one of anger. He stood, shaking, but not in fear anymore. Soundwave came running down the corridor, but stopped when he saw the two mechs.  
Optimus said nothing, just glared at Megatron. He turned, intending to leave, but was faced with Soundwave. Optimus looked between the two, not sure what to do.  
“Soundwave will take you to your quarters,” Megatron said.  
My prison.   
Optimus glared at Megatron but nodded. Soundwave motioned again for Optimus to follow, and this time Optimus obeyed. Once the two were out of sight, Megatron let out a shaky sigh. This was even harder than he thought. Oh Primus, when was this going to end? Hadn't they suffered long enough? Megatron turned and headed back to the bridge. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways.   
Xxx  
“Optimus, you are brilliant!” Alpha Trion laughed.  
“Your not angry with me?” Optimus asked.  
“Oh, no! I've been trying to repeal that stupid law forever, but the others always overrule me!” Alpha Trion became frustrated. “Who a mech bonds with is his business!”   
“Agreed,” Megatron grumbled. “If you ask me, they've all got their helms in their afts.”  
“Megatron!” Optimus gasped at him.  
“Megatron,” Alpha Trion boomed. Optimus cringed. “You are officially my favorite mech.”  
Optimus gaped at him. Alpha Trion wrapped an arm around Megatron's shoulders and led him down the corridor.  
“Come on, you two! Let's get some high grade! Make sure you call Ratchet and Magnus too!”   
Optimus shook his head and smiled as he followed the two to the Rec Room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to ad a part to an earlier chapter! Whoops. I'll explain it here. As I mentioned in chapter 11, all the Decepticons on board Nemesis were killed. Soundwave locked down the ship so that Sentinel couldn't access it. Before coming to save them, Shockwave took out all the MECH guards they had left on the ship.

Xxx  
Optimus stepped into the his 'quarters' (most likely a prison) and stopped in shock. It was almost as big as the room he had in the palace, though not as richly decorated. The berth looked like it was designed for a mech much larger than himself. There were two doors other than the one he had entered through. It was rather nice for a prisoner.   
Soundwave stepped inside and the door closed behind him. Optimus jumped and turned to look at Soundwave, alarmed. Soundwave motioned for him to look around. Optimus hesitated before turning away to wonder around the room. He came to the closest door and tried the panel. It was locked. He tried the other door. It opened into a large washroom. It was rather luxurious with plenty of wax and everything he could possibly find in a washroom.  
Opitmus looked to Soundwave, confused. Soundwave nodded to him than left, leaving Optimus alone. Optimus stood there for awhile, not really sure what to do. He glanced at the energon dispenser and wondered if he should get some energon. He decided not to. Instead he walked over to the berth and crawled to the center. He found it was just as comfortable as his old one in the palace. The thought reminded him of the life he once had, the one with his mate. He clutched at his spark, the pain of his mate's betrayal tearing at him as if it were still fresh. He curled into a ball and slowly cried himself into recharge.  
Xxx  
Optimus Prime walked into his quarters, exhausted. The ceremony had been longer than he thought it was going to be. He collapsed on the large berth and fell into recharge almost instantly.  
He didn't awake till several hours later. He awoke to soft kisses on his neck and jaw and a familiar weight pressed against him. Optimus moaned and smiled before wrapping his arms around his mate's neck. Megatron braced himself on his forearms and looked him straight in the optic, a wide smile on his lips.   
“Congratulations, Optimus Prime.”  
“Thank you, Megatron. Though I still think they made a mistake.”  
“Ah, well, only time will tell. I'm betting that the council may have had the only right choice they have ever made.”  
“I doubt it.”  
Megatron chuckled and kissed his mate.   
“I love you. Optimus.”  
“If you keep saying that it'll start getting old.”  
“Than I'll learn how to say it in another language.”  
“Funny.”  
“I was serious!”  
xxx  
Megatron stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. How was Optimus sleeping tonight? Was he lying awake like he was? Was he in recharge? Was he having nightmares? Was he resting fitfully? Did he hate him? Could he still have feelings for him?  
Would he ever forgive him?  
Megatron rolled over and groaned. Why wasn't this getting any easier? It had been millions of years since this all started. Why did it still hurt so much?  
Primus, you were going to keep your promise, right?   
This was all going to end well...  
Right?  
Xxx  
Soundwave awoke to the sound of screaming.   
He leaped from the berth and ran to the door that joined his and Optimus' room together. Soundwave had been assigned to watch and protect Optimus while he was on board the Nemesis. It was a job that Soundwave himself requested, which surprised most of the others. He had his reason, a reason only Megatron knew.   
Soundwave ran into the room t find it empty. The bed was a mess, the blankets twisted and tossed about. The only light came from the washroom, the door left open. He ran to the washroom and stopped in the doorway.  
Optimus was in a corner, his arms holding his knees to his chest and his face buried. His back shook furiously as he sobbed. Concerned, Soundwave approached him, slowly trying to touch his shoulders, worried that he was hurt.   
Optimus lashed out, crying hysterically. He babbled between sobs, and all Soundwave could make out was “Don't touch”, “Dirty” and “Why?”.   
Soundwave cautiously sat down next to Optimus, not wanting to leave him alone. Optimus returned to his original position and continued to sob. Soundwave hoped that his presence offered at least a little comfort to the suffering mech.


	14. Chapter 14

Xxx  
Optimus gasped so loud, everyone in the room turned to look at him. Optimus collapsed, unable to stand. It was so sudden, that it nearly sent Optimus into shock. One minute he was calmly listening to how happy Megatron was. They had just found out that Megatron was carrying. They were going to have a sparkling. Megatron had gone to tell his brother. Happiness and joy radiated through their bond.  
Than he was gone.   
No matter how he tried to reach out to him, how he tried to reach for the bond, nothing was there. Optimus screamed in fear.  
Xxx  
“Do we know what happened?” Megatron asked.  
Soundwave shook his head.   
“Sounds like he had a nightmare,” Starscream suggested. “He was being held by Sentinel for who knows how long. Who knows what he did to him.”  
Megatron knew. He knew exactly what that monster had done to his- no. He wasn't his anymore.   
“Megatron,” Shockwave said as he entered, a dark shadow on his face. “I fear I have bad news.”  
“Have you located the Autobots?” Starscream asked.  
“No, but I came across a MECH air craft,” Shockwave said. “I interrogated them and... and they confirm our fears. Sentinel helped MECH locate the Autobot base and they attacked it with a Nuclear bomb. No survivors.”  
“Than how did Optimus-”  
“He was not there at the time. He found out and attacked MECH. They say he butchered many of their soldiers until Sentinel detained him.”  
“That doesn't sound like Optimus,” Starscream said.  
“Mechs will do anything when in a rage,” Megatron murmured. Could things get any worse?   
“Optimus now has no where to go,” Shockwave said. “I believe we either have to find a way to locate any other surviving Autobots, or we tell him the truth.”  
Megatron snapped his helm up.  
“It's not time yet.”   
“What if it is?” Shockwave countered. “What if Optimus falls apart completely? He needs you right now. But he won't accept it if you don't tell you.”  
Megatron looked down. He wanted it to be time. He wanted to be able to hold him in his arms once more. But what if it wasn't? What if he tells him too early and everything ends up being for nothing?  
Xxx  
Optimus ran through the corridors of the palace as it burned around him. He ignored his wounds and the heat of the fire, his processor set on one thing. It couldn't be possible. They were lying. They had to be lying. He would never do this. He would never betray him.  
Optimus ran into the main hall and froze. His spark nearly went into shock at the sight. His brother was on the ground. His optics were off-line and a whole was in his chest.   
He was gone.   
But what tore at Optimus' spark more, if it were even possible, was the mech who stood before the body, his blade covered in his brother's energon blood. His mate turned to look at Optimus with cold optics.  
“M-Megatron?” Optimus whispered. “W-what's g-g-going on?”  
Megatron didn't respond.  
“I don't understand. Who did this?”  
“You aren't as smart as I thought you were,” Megatron said.  
Optimus couldn't help the tears that began to fall.  
“Why? I don't understand! What happened?”  
Megatron smiled coldly.  
“Silly Prime. I had this all planned from the beginning!” Megatron announced proudly. “Soon, all of Cybertron will mine!”  
Optimus didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.  
“What?” Megatron scoffed. “Did you actually think I cared about you? You were just a means to an end.”  
“Your lying!” Optimus shouted. “I would have seen it through the bond if that were the case!”  
“You can control what the other mech sees if your smart enough,” Megatron explained. “I'm not foolish enough to completely open my spark to anyone, let alone a foolish mech like yourself.”  
Optimus was stunned. He couldn't move. This was some horrible nightmare.   
“Oh, and don't worry about the sparkling,” Megatron said. “I already had it terminated.”  
xxx  
Megatron sat at the foot of his berth, a cube of high grade in his hand. Primus, how he hated that day. How he hated the look in Optimus' optics as he tore his spark out. The pain when he was told that the mech he loved never felt the same about him. How he had used him. The horror when Megatron told him that he had terminated their sparkling.   
Megatron ran to the corner of the room and purged his tanks into the can. He collapsed against the wall, heaving.   
Even if he told him the truth, would Optimus ever forgive him?


	15. Chapter 15

Xxx  
Optimus lay on the berth, his optics staring blankly at the ceiling. Ratchet came in, his optics pained. Optimus knew what he was going to say. Optimus already knew. He went to Ratchet because he hoped that it wasn't, but he knew. Ratchet hesitated, not wanting to give his nephew what he had discovered, but knew he had no choice. Finally, Ratchet confirmed what Optimus already knew in his spark.  
“You're carrying.”  
xxx  
Optimus had been surprised when he discovered that his door was unlocked. It wasn't like Megatron to let a prisoner wonder around the ship, yet that was exactly what he was doing. Optimus walked slowly through the corridors. He was like the living dead. He was up and moving, but his optics were dim and unfocused, his face expressionless.  
He stopped.  
Megatron stood at the other end of the hall, out of reach but close enough to hear each other. Neither said anything. Megatron was terrified of having to talk to the broken mech. Optimus just didn't have the energy to turn and leave.   
“I want to talk to you,” Megatron said.  
Optimus finally reacted.  
“Talk?” Optimus scoffed. Rage boiled in his optics, their color pale, almost turning white. “Talk about what, exactly?”  
“The reason I started the war,” Megatron said.  
“You made yourself perfectly clear,” Optimus replied.  
“Optimus, it isn't what you think,” Megatron said.   
“Isn't what I think?” Optimus seethed. “ISN'T WHAT I THINK?”   
Megatron froze.  
“You betrayed me! You killed my brother! You destroyed Cybertron! You killed my-our-sparkling!” Optimus' voice grew more and more angry as he continued. “You used me. From the moment we met, you used me, used my love for you, used my trust! I LOVED YOU!”  
Megatron began to shake.   
“You lied to me!” Optimus continued. “Do you have any idea how many of my friends you killed? How many sparklings you left orphaned? How much suffering you've caused? What you did-”  
Optimus stopped, his voice failing as tears began to fall.  
“What you did to our sparkling?”  
Megatron looked up at him, confused.  
“I found out not a day after your attack on the palace,” Optimus growled. “I had Ratchet raise him for me to protect him from you. I failed though.”  
“I don't-”  
“You don't remember?” Optimus' lips curled up in an angry smile. “He refused to sell out his friends, so you tore his voice box out.”  
Megatron froze in shock. He remembered. He remembered the small, yellow Autobot. He hadn't wanted to do what he did, but with his men watching, the ones who didn't know the truth, he couldn't back down on the threat he had so carelessly spouted. Horror and pain filled his spark when the realization dawned on him. What had he done to him? His own sparkling?  
“Not that it matters now,” Optimus said bitterly. “He's dead anyway.”  
“Optimus-”  
“Stay away form me,” Optimus whispered. “Please. I'm tired... Tired of everything... Please... Just leave me alone...”  
Megatron stood there. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for his forgiveness. He wanted to take all the pain away.  
He turned and left, knowing that no matter what, there was no way that Optimus was ever going to forgive him. He just hoped that one day, Optimus would be able to one day find happiness.  
Primus knew Megatron would never be able to.  
Xxx  
Soundwave walked into Optimus' room. He had brought some data pads for Optimus to read. He had heard from Megatron that Optimus liked to read. He hoped that Optimus would enjoy them.  
He froze at the sight he found.  
Soundwave ran to the comm device near the door, tearing his mask off to reveal the white face beneath, blue optics wide with fear.  
“Knockout! Come to Optimus' quarters immediately!” Soundwave cried, his voice sounding deceptively like Optimus'. “He-He tried to offline himself!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah. It's been really angsty recently. I probably should have put angst as one of the genres. Ah well. I assure you there will be a happy ending! I don't know about you, but I can't stand angsty stories that don't have a happy ending. I absolutely hate Tragedies!

Xxx  
Megatron paced outside the med bay, his nerves keeping him form doing much else. Soundwave sat next to the door, hunched over and his hands clasped together. Megatron was angry. He was scared. He was so useless! Why couldn't he do anything when it really mattered?  
Finally Knock Out came out, his face downcast. Both mechs stumbled over themselves to get to him, eager to hear what he had to say.   
“He'll live,” Knock Out said, his voice void of emotion. “Soundwave got to him just in time. It will take a few days for the wound to heal, but he should be fine.”  
“Should?”  
“It depends on whether or not he'll try it again,” Knock Out said.  
Megatron bit his lip in an attempt to bite back the pain that stabbed at him.  
“Megatron...”  
“What is it Knock Out?”  
“I... there's no easy way for me to say this,” Knock Out sighed. “He's... Optimus is sparked.”  
Megatron froze. Soundwave pushed past Knock Out and ran into the med bay. No. This couldn't be happening. Optimus had been through enough. Rage boiled in Megatron. Primus, what did Optimus ever do to deserve this? Nothing. Never since the day Primus called him did he hate the blasted name so much.  
“May I make a suggestion?” Knock Out asked.  
Megatron nodded.  
“I think you should tell him.”  
Megatron looked up, conflicted.  
“He needs to know.”  
Megatron nodded and walked into the med bay. Soundwave was sitting next to Optimus, his mask off and his face buried in his hands.   
“Was it worth it?” Soundwave growled.  
Megatron said nothing.  
“Is this price worth it?”  
“I don't know,” Megatron confessed. “I hope so. If it isn't, I'll make sure Primus pays for it.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“The only thing we can do to help him.”  
Soundwave looked up.  
“Is it time?”  
“I don't know, and I don't care,” Megatron growled. “I won't let Primus rule our lives any longer.”  
xxx  
Optimus wanted to cry when he realized he was still online. Primus please, he was just so tired of it all! As if what he had already been through wasn't enough, now he had lost everything he cared about, was carrying his sire's sparkling, and he had hurt Megatron. He didn't mean to. He was just so angry at everything. The moment he saw the pain in his optics, Optimus snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Optimus became aware of something holding his hand. He slowly on-lined his optics, afraid of what he might find. He was surprised to find Megatron, asleep in a chair next to the berth, his helm rested on the berth and his hand clamped around Optimus', as though he were afraid that something would happen if he didn't.  
“I'm sorry,” Optimus said, his voice cracking.  
Megatron jumped up. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Optimus had fallen into stasis over a week ago. Megatron was terrified that he would never see those cobalt optics again. Even dim with pain and sorrow, they were beautiful.   
“I'm sorry,” Optimus repeated.  
“For what?” Megatron asked, genuinely confused.   
“I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry,” Optimus pleaded, his voice crackling. “I never meant to make you hate me.”  
Before Optimus knew what was happening, Megatron had pulled him to his chest, cradling his helm. Optimus could feel his tears falling onto his helm. For a few moments, that was all Megatron could do. Every time he tried to say something, the words would die in his throat. Megatron looked up when he felt someone place a hand on his arm. Soundwave looked down at them, his mask on. He turned to the console next to him and typed away furiously. When Megatron realized what he was doing, he pulled away from Optimus. Confused, Optimus looked back at Soundwave, who had pulled up a video file. Soundwave turned the screen towards Optimus and turned it on.


	17. Chapter 17

Xxx  
Megatron was in a daze. One minute, he was talking to Shockwave, the next he was in the core of Cybertron, before Primus himself. He looked around and was slightly comforted to see Shockwave next to him, along with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. There were a few others that he didn't recognize, but he would later know as Starscream, Dreadwing, Knock Out, and Breakdown. No one knew why they were there or how they had gotten there, but all were awestruck.  
“Welcome,” Primus' voice rang throughout the room. “I called all of you here for an important task.”  
“A task?” Shockwave asked cautiously.  
“The destruction of Unicron,” Primus said.  
“WHAT?” Starscream screamed.  
“Shouldn't Prime be here?” Knock Out asked.   
“The Prime must not know of my plan, else it will fail,” Primus said.  
“What is it we must do?” Ultra Magnus asked.  
“All of you, excluding Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, must stage a coup against Optimus Prime.”  
“What?”  
“You're joking right?”  
“I'm sorry, Primus,” Megatron growled. “But you must have virus or something if you think I'm going to betray my mate.”  
Megatron didn't see it coming. One minute, he was growling at Primus (Primus of all people!) the next he had something jabbed into his processor. Megatron would never speak of the things he saw other than that they were possibly as terrible the nightmares of Unicron himself. He screamed in pain and horror, until the cable in the back of his helm was retracted. Megatron fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively.   
“That is what will happen if you do not listen and obey,” Primus said. “We tried to find another way to prevent that, but we were unsuccessful.”  
“We?” Ratchet asked.  
“One of the original Primes had the ability to predict the future, or rather, the possible futures,” Primus said. “We devised a plan that would allow Unicron to be destroyed, without wiping out all of the Cybertronian race.”  
“I can't,” Megatron pleaded. “I can't betray Optimus.”  
“This plan will cause much pain,” Primus admitted. “But it is nothing compared to the pain that will be brought about if Unicron wins.”  
“Than choose someone else,” Megatron said.  
“It has to be you,” Primus said firmly. “Optimus Prime is too weak now. This is the only way he'll ever become strong enough to defeat Unicron. He has the power within him, but this is the only way he will ever be able to access that power. I promise you, the time will come when you will be able to tell Optimus the truth. When you can tell everyone the truth. But until then, you must listen to me, or else you will lose Optimus forever.”  
xxx  
Soundwave stopped the recording. Optimus just stared at the screen, not quite believing what he had been shown. Megatron had his optics on his hands, afraid to look up and meet Optimus' optics.   
“So,” Optimus finally said. “All this time, we've been puppets in someone else's show.”  
Megatron flinched.  
“He told you to kill Ultra Magnus?”   
“He... he said that it was the only way to truly make you believe that... that I had betrayed you,” Megatron said, the memory filling him with grief. “Ultra Magnus said he understood. He didn't even fight it...”  
“The destruction of Cybertron?”  
Megatron nodded.  
“And our sparkling?”  
Megatron nodded again.  
Optimus gripped the berth hard enough to dent it.  
“But I couldn't do it.”  
Optimus snapped his helm around to look at Megatron. Megatron finally looked up at him.  
“I couldn't bring myself to kill your sparkling,” Megatron said. “I refused. When he was born, I had Shockwave raise him.”  
Hope returned to Optimus' optics. Was it possible? Was one of his sparklings still alive?  
“Where is he?” Optimus begged. “What does he look like? What did you name him?”  
“He looked like my sire,” Megatron said. “Almost an exact replica. But he had my carriers quiet personality, and he had your face and voice. I had to hide him, I couldn't risk anyone knowing. When he was old enough to understand, he started wearing a mask and stopped talking around others. He was, is still, mad at me, but he understood.”  
Optimus started to cry, not in sorrow this time, but in joy, knowing that he was alive.  
“Where is he?” Optimus pleaded.   
“Here, on Earth,” Optimus gasped. “We named him after my carrier... Soundwave.”  
Optimus' spark froze. He turned slowly back to the spy on the other side of the berth. Soundwave hesitantly took his mask off. Optimus gently reached to touch the soft white face, staring into Soundwave's-his son's-cobalt optics.   
“H-hello sire,” Soundwave said shyly.  
Optimus pulled Soundwave down to him, holding him as tightly as possible. Soundwave awkwardly reciprocated, happy that his sire was so accepting of him, but nervous about finally being able to meet his sire as he really was: his son.  
“I'm so sorry, Optimus,” Megatron whispered. “I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know... to know that I never hated you. That I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!”  
Megatron buried his face in his hands. Optimus looked over to him, not really sure how to respond.  
“I... the hardest thing for me... during the war,” Optimus began. “Was that I could never bring myself to hate you. I could never stop loving you.”  
Megatron looked up hopefully.  
“I... I don't know if we could ever... be together again... but,” Optimus continued. “Give me time. I might be able to forgive you... one day.”  
Megatron smiled.  
“That is all I could possibly ask,” Megatron said.


	18. Chapter 18

Xxx  
Soundwave was on the bridge, staring blankly at the screen. Everything was supposed to be okay now. His sire was doing better since he'd been told. He spent a lot of time with Soundwave, trying to get the quiet mech to talk to him at every available moment. Soundwave told him everything he asked about, from his interests to what he was like as a sparkling. Soundwave wasn't used to talking so much, but he enjoyed talking to him. He found that he was actually much like his sire, especially in hobbies.   
But things were not as okay as Optimus tried to make it seem.   
No one noticed until Megatron showed up. Optimus would clam up and look away, guiltily. It wasn't logical, as Optimus had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't until the third time it happened that Soundwave noticed something: Optimus refused to talk about the life growing inside him. He refused to let Knock Out preform any of the standard check ups. Soundwave knew, due to a conversation he had overheard between his carrier and uncle, that what Sentinel did to him was horrible but nothing knew. Once he was given hope again, he should be handling what happened, especially since it was only a two week period instead of several years.  
“Your doing it again,” Knock Out said.  
Soundwave was startled by Knock Out's appearance. He hadn't noticed him enter.  
“Why don't you ask him instead of standing around and doing nothing?” Knock Out asked. Soundwave turned back to the screen. Knock Out sighed. He wished he could take care of all of this for Soundwave, but this was something he needed to take care of himself.   
To say Knock Out felt weird about his feelings for Soundwave was an understatement. He fragging delivered the mech! Granted, Soundwave was of legal age now, and he was very mature for his age, but still! Knock Out couldn't help himself. For one, Soundwave was fragging gorgeous under his mask. Two, his silent act was actually a way to cover Soundwave's shyness, which Knock out found endearing. Three, he was very, very smart. He was almost perfect in the medic's optics.  
Soundwave suddenly ran off. Knock Out smiled after him.  
Xxx  
“You're still in love with him,” Soundwave announced as he walked into the Prime's quarters. Optimus looked up, startled.  
“What?”  
“You're still in love with him,” Soundwave repeated. “You want to be with him.”  
Optimus looked away.  
“Why don't you tell carrier?” Soundwave asked. “He'd be overjoyed.”  
“I can't,” Optimus said.  
“Why can't you?”  
“Because I can't!”  
“That isn't an answer.”  
“Because I'm dirty!” Optimus screamed. “Because my spark has been tainted by my own sire!”  
“That's no different from before,” Soundwave said. “What's so different now?”  
“Because I'm sparked!” Optimus screamed. “Because I am carrying someone else's sparkling!”  
Soundwave was silent, considering his next words.  
“And you think carrier cares?”   
“Even if he doesn't, I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't ask him to help me raise someone else's sparkling.”  
“Shouldn't you leave that up to him.”  
“He deserves better.”  
“He deserves to be with whomever he chooses, which is you.”  
“If he wanted me he'd come to me.”  
“The only reason he doesn't is because he is convinced you could never forgive him.”  
“...”  
“Can you?”  
“Can I what?”  
“Can you forgive him?”  
“I... I was never angry with him,” Optimus confessed. “I figured it was something I did.”  
“What could you possibly so that would cause someone to do something like that?”  
“...”  
“Never mind. But you've already forgiven him?”  
“There's nothing to forgive.”  
“Than you are both holding back due to misconceptions,” Soundwave said. “You can't do this to each other forever.”  
“He'll get over me.”  
“No, he won't. Not after all that he's done for the sake of helping you.”  
“He did it because Primus told him to.”  
“He did it because he was afraid of the pain you would suffer if you lost against Unicron.”  
“There's no way I can-”  
Optimus' optics widened in shock. Soundwave turned around to find Megatron in the door, watching them with tears in his optics. Knock Out was right beside him.  
“Well, this is awkward,” Knock Out said.


	19. Chapter 19

Xxx  
The four stood there, frozen. Optimus was in shock while Soundwave and Knock Out were waiting to see what happened next. Megatron's expression was unreadable. Finally, Megatron spoke.   
“Could you leave us alone please?” he said quietly.   
Knock Out and Soundwave looked at each other than obeyed. The door shut behind them, leaving the two alone. Optimus began to say to say something, but was silenced by Megatron's lips on his own. Optimus didn't move for a moment, surprised, until he instinctively gave into the kiss. Megatron made sure he was gentle with him, like when they first kissed in his old apartment.  
Megatron gently pulled away and looked Optimus in the optic. Before Megatron had a chance to say anything, Optimus kissed him again. Optimus knew he shouldn't be doing this. They had so much they had to talk about. But in that moment, when Megatron kissed him, Optimus realized just how much he had missed him. In that moment, all Optimus wanted was to touch him like he used to.   
Megatron pulled away, causing Optimus to snap out of it. He was horrified! What did he just do?  
“I-I'm sorry!”   
“What for?” Megatron smiled. “I kissed you first, remember?”  
Optimus looked down.  
“Hey,” Megatron said softly. “It's okay. Optimus...”  
Megatron gently lifted his chin up and caressed his cheek.  
“You aren't mad at me?” Megatron whispered.  
“What did you see?” Optimus asked.  
Megatron's optics widened in fear and anger.  
“Cybertron was obliterated,” he whispered. “The Cybertronians were massacred, all except you... and Sentinel.”  
Optimus bit his bottom lip.  
“He... he used you as a... as a breeder,” Megatron began to shake. “He had forced you to give birth so many times, that it eventually killed you. Than he took one of your daughters and did the same to her. He repeated this until the day he died in an accident.. His sparklings only knew what their sire had shown them, and they all became like them. They had populated a small planet, but it was horrible. The strong ruled and the weak were stuck serving as slaves or breeders, up until Unicron found them. There were no survivors this time.”  
By the time he was done, Megatron was shaking. Optimus had taken one of his hands and Megatron had his helm rested against his shoulder.  
“The reason I did what I did was because I wanted to protect you,” Megatron said. “I couldn't stand the thought of Sentinel getting his hands on you again. But I failed... he still... I'm so sorry...”  
Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron, trying to offer some comfort. Megatron sighed. He had forgotten how good it felt to have Optimus hold him. He pulled away, looking him in the optic.  
“I understand if you can't forgive me,” Megatron whispered. “I expected it. But... If you can... If you can still love me... I want to be here for you. You don't have to do this alone.”  
Optimus held Megatron's hand tighter.  
“You were sparked close enough to the time we saved you that we can say the sparkling is mine,” Megatron said firmly. “No one else needs to know any different. I will raise him with you, if you'll let me-”  
Optimus kissed him hungrily. Megatron gasped, allowing Optimus' glossa to slip into his mouth. Megatron moaned and pulled Optimus up into his lap.   
“I love you,” Optimus finally said when they parted.   
“I'd return your sentiment,” Megatron said teasingly. “But I don't want to wear it out just yet.”  
Optimus chuckled.  
“I'd never get tired of it,” Optimus whispered. Megatron smiled and reached forward to peck him on the lips.  
“I love you,” Megatron whispered.   
He moved down a pick to kiss Optimus' jaw.  
“I love you.”  
Megatron continued to whisper to Optimus as he explored his neck and chest with his lips. They moved so that Megatron was on his back with Optimus straddling him. Megatron moaned as Optimus continued to explore his mouth. Frag, he had forgotten how amazing that felt! He didn't even register Optimus' hands on his chest until they began to trace the seam, silently begging him to open.  
“Optimus,” Megatron gasped. “Are- are you sure you want this?”  
“Please,” Optimus begged. “I need you.”  
That was all he needed. Megatron opened his chest, exposing his spark. Optimus quickly opened his own spark and pushed it into Megatron's, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. They didn't even have to activate their bonding protocols. They activated immediately, recreating the bond that had been broken. Both moaned as they felt the memories swarm their minds. Optimus began to cry when he felt how much pain his loved one had gone through.   
Optimus was surprised when he felt Megatron blocking one of his own memories.   
“It's what Primus showed me,” Megatron said over the bond. “I don't want you to see that.”  
Optimus nodded in understanding before throwing his head back to scream as he overloaded, dragging Megatron with him.   
Optimus collapsed on top of Megatron, exhausted. Megatron smiled gently and held Optimus as close as possible. Both we content to just bask in each other's presence and the joy of having their bond restored. It felt as though he had been missing a piece of themselves, like they were only half alive that entire time.  
“Optimus,” Megatron gasped.  
“What is it?”  
“I can feel the sparkling.”  
Optimus pulled away, suddenly worried that they might have hurt the sparkling. Megatron sat up and closed his chest before reaching out towards Optimus' spark. He gazed in awe at the tiny spark next to the larger one. It pulsed in time with Optimus', and Megatron smiled when he felt the curious creature searching his mind. The sparkling was so innocent and pure...  
“He,” Megatron suddenly whispered over the bond.  
“He?”  
“It's a mech.”  
“How... how can you tell?”  
“I can sense it. Can't you?”  
“Carriers can't start making the bond with the sparkling until the third month.”  
“Really? I was bonded with Soundwave by the first.”  
“Your a telepath. That's probably it.”  
“Probably...”  
“Megatron?”  
“Yes?”  
“What's... what's he like?”  
Megatron smiled.  
“How about you wait and find out yourself?”  
Optimus nodded dejectedly.  
“But I will tell you this: I love him already.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post the last couple days! Thank you Optimus' girl for reminding me! I'm posting three chapters today to make up for it! Yes, this one is short, but it's sorta like an epilogue for this arc and a lead in to the next.

Xxx  
“You guys bonded again didn't you?” Knock Out asked.   
Megatron had brought Optimus into the med bay for his first check up in a while. Knock Out had just finished all his scans. Optimus was sitting on the berth, his hand intertwined with Megatron's.  
“Yes,” Megatron said anxiously. “We didn't hurt the sparkling, did we?”  
“No,” Knock Out assured him. “Actually, it was the best thing you could do for him. Although you can't feel the sparkling yet, Optimus, the sparkling is constantly reading your spark and processor. The sparkling is using your bond to connect to Megatron. When it is born, it will instantly seek Megatron out as his sire.”  
Megatron sighed in relief.   
“However, no more interfacing until the sparkling is born,” Knock Out warned. “He's going to move into the gestation chamber, than the chamber will move into your spark. Interfacing could kill the sparkling or harm you.”  
Optimus nodded in understanding. Knock Out smiled at the two of them.  
“Soundwave's going to be happy when he finds out you two are finally together again,” Knock Out smirked.  
Megatron returned his smirk.  
“I bet you can't wait to tell him yourself, can you?”  
Knock Out stuttered a bit before leaving in a huff. Optimus raised an optic ridge at him.  
Xxx  
Sentinel smiled to himself proudly. His plan was better than he thought. It was only a matter of time until Optimus was his again. And he couldn't wait until MECH was out of his way, them and their irritating mockery they were building. Once he didn't need to them anymore, he would dispose of them himself.  
Sentinel walked into his room, smiling at the mech cuffed to the berth.  
“Hello Bumblebee,” Sentinel grinned. “How about playing a game with your grandsire?”  
Bumblebee glared in response.


	21. Chapter 21

Xxx  
Jack Darby made a mistake.  
He believed the Autobots invincible. He believed they could never really die. They always came back. No one could really hurt them.  
He was wrong.  
It had been almost 7 months since they were all destroyed by MECH. Everyone was forced to leave Jasper due to the radiation left behind from the bomb. Miko had been forced to go back home. Raf's family moved to someplace in California. Jack was in Dallas Texas. His mom had gotten a really good job in one of the hospitals. Jack didn't didn't like it there. He missed not having to worry about traffic on his way home. He missed knowing almost everybody.   
He missed the Autobots.  
Jack really shouldn't have been outside at night. He was used to Jasper, where he could walk around and not really worry. Of course, he usually had his partner with him. Jack sighed at the thought of Arcee. God, he missed her. He missed them all.  
He did not, however, miss any of the Decepticons, like the one speeding towards him.  
He recognized Breakdown a moment too late. Breakdown transformed and jumped at Jack, scooping him up before returning to his alt mode. Jack struggled against the seat belt in vain. He reached for his phone to find it wasn't there. He had to pick tonight of all nights to forget it. A ground bridge opened and Breakdown sped through than skidded to a stop. As soon as he had stopped moving, Breakdown released the seat belt, allowing Jack to scramble out.   
“Jack!”  
“Mom!'  
Jack ran to the center of the room, joining his mother, Fowler, Miko and Raf. All looked around uneasily, Raf and June obviously scared while Fowler tried to act calm and Miko was putting on her tough front. Soundwave stood before the ground bridge controls with Knockout nearby. Breakdown stood to the right, and there was a 'con they didn't recognize on the other side with a single optic. Dreadwing was on the opposite side of the bridge from the controls. Starscream and Megatron stood before the exit, glaring at them dangerously.   
“What do you want from us,” Jack demanded, taking a step towards Megatron. “The Autobots are gone. There is nothing you can gain from kidnapping us.”  
“I quite agree,” Starscream grumbled.  
Megatron's attention was drawn towards the sound of quick steps from behind him. He stepped to the side, and Starscream hesitantly followed suit. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, even when the large red and blue mech sped walked up to them than knelled down in front of them.   
“Optimus!” Raf cried, running up to hug the Prime's leg. Optimus smiled broadly. Jack noticed Megatron and Starscream stiffen. Jack returned his attention back to the Autobot leader, who had a lot more energy than Jack remembered. The look on his face reminded Jack of a giddy toddler.   
“You're alive!” Miko squeaked.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” Fowler demanded.  
Optimus' face fell, and for a second, Jack was sure he was going to cry.   
“You... You're not happy to see me?” Optimus whimpered.  
Taken off guard by his reply, Fowler stammered, his eyes wide in shock.  
“Of course we are,” June interjected.   
“We missed you!” Raf sobbed.  
Optimus smiled brightly again.  
“I've been looking for you for months now!” Optimus said giddily.   
“What about the others?” Miko asked excitedly.  
Optimus' face fell again. He looked down towards the ground, his shoulders shaking. Jack was disappointed that their other friends didn't make it, but that seemed second to the fact that Optimus Prime- the Optimus Prime- was crying. Megatron walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Come now, no crying,” Megatron soothed. Optimus didn't respond. “If you stop crying, we can get some energon treats.”  
Optimus suddenly jumped up, his smile even broader than before and his optics glowing.  
“Really? Right now?”  
“In a little bit,” Megatron answered.  
Optimus fell back to his knees, returning to his depressed state.  
“...or we could get some now...”  
Optimus jumped back up, squealing excitedly, before turning to skip down the halls. Megatron sighed and followed.  
“I've decided I had waaaay too much to drink,” Fowler said. “Cause I swear I just saw Optimus Prime skip down the hall.”  
The others just stared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write! I have to day, I love my version of how Cybertronians' act while carrying. (Yikes, that sounded a little too close to bragging for my tastes) They're just so much fun to write!


	22. Chapter 22

Xxx  
Megatron was very glad he had brought Optimus back to his-their room.   
As always, the thought brought a smile to his face. Their room. It was perfect. Almost as perfect as having Optimus in his lap. Of course, Optimus was humming like a sparkling while sucking on his energon treat, but nothing compared to having the warmth of his mate's body against his.   
“Sorry,” Optimus said.  
“Sorry for what?”  
“For being silly.”  
Megatron smiled.  
“I don't mind.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup.”  
“Really really?”  
“Really. I actually kinda enjoy it.”  
“Than thank you.”  
Megatron gave him a confused smile.  
“For what?”  
“For bringing them here.”  
Megatron's smile faltered. Optimus frowned.  
“You don't like my friends?”  
“It's not that...” Megatron assured him. “It's just... the only humans I've really had contact with was MECH. I'm just worried about you and the sparkling.”  
Optimus smiled sweetly.  
“It'll be okay. Jack, Miko and Raf are basically sparklings still themselves, June is a carrier herself, and Fowler... well... Fowler is Fowler. He would never do anything to harm someone weaker than him,” Optimus nuzzled Megatron's neck. “Besides, we've got you to protect us, and I am still Prime.”  
Megatron smiled as Optimus went back to his treat.  
“I bet the humans are really confused right now,” Megatron said.  
Xxx  
“You actually expect us to believe that?” Fowler growled.  
Shockwave stared at him coolly.  
“It is the truth. Whether you believe it or not is your choice,” Shockwave stated.  
“Optimus and Megatron are, like, married?” Miko said skeptically. “Hard to believe.”  
“Why else would Optimus be here of his own volition?” Shockwave asked.  
“You drugged him or did something to his head,” Fowler said. “Why else would Optimus Prime skip?”  
“That would be Megatron's fault,” Breakdown admitted.  
“What did you do to him?” Miko demanded.  
“Got him sparked,” Starscream said simply.   
The humans starred at him.  
“We have no idea what that means,” Jack said.  
“He is carrying a sparkling,” Knockout said.  
“What's a sparkling?” Raf asked.  
“Sparkling,” Soundwave said, making the humans jump. “The equivalent to a human child.”  
Everyone was silent.  
“OPTIMUS IS PREGNANT?”   
“Wait, isn't Optimus like a guy?” Miko asked.  
“We have femmes and mechs, but we are technically genderless,” Shockwave said. “However, the during the last two months, it starts to mess with the carriers processor, causing his emotions to become unstable. Every now and then, they'll be completely normal, but not often.”  
“Hold on,” Fowler said. “You expect us to believe that Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, is pregnant with Megatron's, the Leader of the Decepticons, kid?”  
“We already told you that they were mated before,” Starscream grumbled. “I don't see why it's so hard to understand.”  
“Because it's unbelievable!” Fowler snapped. “If Megatron did have feelings like that for Optimus, he wouldn't have tried to kill him so many times!”  
“If Megatron had tried to kill him,” Shockwave said. “He'd be dead.”  
“I doubt that,” Jack scoffed.  
“Optimus may be a great warrior now,” Shockwave said. “But he wasn't always. Megatron was the one who taught him how to fight, though he was still stronger than him at the beginning of the war.”  
At least when he wasn't in a rage.  
“We aren't getting anywhere,” Dreadwing sighed. “Let's just leave it at that and let Optimus take care of it when he snaps out of it.”  
“Which might not be until he births,” Knock Out pointed out.  
“How long will that be?” June asked, nervous but curious at the same time.  
“Any day,” Breakdown responded. “He actually should have already birthed. The carrying cycle is only 6 months.”  
“If he doesn't within the next week, I may need to cut it out of him,” Knock Out sighed.   
“What?” Miko snapped. “Why?”  
“Because if it grows any bigger, it could cause permanent damage to his spark, even kill him,” Knock Out snapped back. “Not to mention it will be very painful when he births.”  
“It hurts?” June asked. “Like a human?”  
“I guess,” Knock Out shrugged. “The gestation chamber moves into the carriers spark. Not only will he feel the pain of the cables being torn free and the chamber tearing, but he'll have to deal with something physical moving through his spark. Not pleasant.”  
“What's a gestation chamber?” Raf asked.   
Fowler shrugged.  
“So it hurts to have something move in your spark. But isn't it pure energy?” June asked.  
“The spark is a mystery, even to us,” Knock Out said. “While it is usually pure energy, it becomes solid when touched, which is why it hurts. But to have something touch the outside of it is rather...” Knock Out smirked. “Pleasurable.”  
“I believe you should end the conversation here while the children are present,” Dreadwing warned.  
“If you wish to stay here, I have a room set up near Prime's quarters. If not, we will take you back home and contact you again when Optimus wishes to see you,” Shockwave said.  
The humans looked at each other.  
“We have to get home before our parents start freaking,” Raf said. Miko nodded.  
“I have a meeting,” Fowler said.  
“Mom?” Jack asked warily.  
“I... I have off tomorrow,” June said. “If Optimus is near by, I wouldn't mind staying. If that's what you want Jack.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Very well,” Shockwave said. “Soundwave, Breakdown, and Dreadwing will take you three home. You two come with me.”


	23. Chapter 23

Xxx  
Pain was all he registered.  
He couldn't even see the faces of the ones who were doing this to him. They were hidden in the shadows that seemed to follow them. The only thing he could see were their bright blue optics that glowed at him coldly.   
He felt his wings slowly being sawed off. He felt their servos as they slowly dissected him, piece by piece. One of them was slowly chopping his limbs off, going from joint to joint. He pleaded with them to just let it end, but they would not reply. They showed no sign of even hearing him. One of them reached for his spark, forcing his hand inside.  
Xxx  
Bumblebee's optics snapped open as the cable was removed from his processor. He looked around the room, confused. Unfortunately, he recognized it. It was his room. He whimpered and a single tear fell from his optic, which was immediately wiped away. Bumblebee flinched away from the touch, earning himself a chuckle.  
“There, there, little bee,” the red mech soothed. “It's alright. Your grandsire is right here...”  
Bumblebee glared at him.  
“You are not my grandsire!” Bumblebee beeped furiously at him. “I don't know you!”  
The red mech grinned softly at him.  
“You will, sweet bee,” the mech said. “Tell Ratchet 'hello' for me, okay?”  
Bumblebee looked away.   
Xxx  
“Than it's all true?” Jack asked.  
Optimus nodded.  
“I know this must be difficult,” Optimus said. “But you have to believe us.”  
Optimus awoke the morning after the humans were brought to the Nemesis clear minded. He greeted June and Jack as he normally would have, though there was a sad tone in his voice when he told them everything from his perspective. But Optimus seemed happy- well, happy for a (normal) Optimus Prime- when he told them about him and Megatron.  
“Though I must say, I was surprised to learn you agreed to stay, Ms. Darby,” Optimus said.  
“She and Knock Out got into a conversation about Cybertronian reproduction not too long after we arrived,” Jack said nonchalantly. “She seemed rather comfortable after that.”  
June glared at her son who smiled back. Truth was, she didn't view Jack as a kid anymore. He was less than a year from 18, meaning he would be out of her control. Besides, Jack would have stayed anyways. This way at least she'd know he was okay.  
“So,” June decided to change the subject. “Is this your first time?”  
“No,” Optimus replied. “I've had two other sons, though I did not carry one of them.”  
“Really?” Jack asked excitedly. “What happened to them?”  
“The elder was carried by Megatron, and is on board this very ship,” Optimus paused. “The other... the other is no longer with us.”  
xxx  
Ratchet ran to Bumblebee's side as soon as the iron-bar door closed. Arcee and Bulkhead were in the cell across the hall, their optics wide with worry. Ratchet carried the weak mech to the berth and laid him down gently. Ratchet quickly used his limited scanning abilities to run basic diagnostics on him.  
“Is he okay?” Bulkhead asked.  
“Yes,” Ratchet said aloud than added to himself, “Physically.”  
Bumblebee flickered his optics on-line and looked up to Ratchet.  
“Carrier?” he beeped softly  
“Yes,” Ratchet whispered. “I'm here.”  
“Why me Ratchet? Why only me?”  
“I don't know, bee,” Ratchet lied.  
“He keeps on saying that he's my grandsire.”  
“He's lying,” Ratchet said firmly, his spark plagued with guilt.  
“He mentioned you. Is... is it possible that he's my sire's sire?”  
Ratchet's optics darkened.  
“No, there is no way,” Ratchet said. “This is how he does things. He's trying to get into your head.”  
“You do know him, then. Who is he? What does he want?”  
Ratchet was still for a moment, not sure what to say.  
“I can't say anything right now, bee,” Ratchet said gently. “One day, but not right now. I promise. Let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?”  
Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet helped his turn over so that he was laying on his front, reveling the device at the base of his neck. Ratchet removed the top plating from it and pulled out what tools he had managed to get a hold of from under the berth. He went to work on it, slowly and cautiously.  
“How long will it take?”   
“It's connected to your processor. I have to be careful. It could take from a few minutes to a few weeks.”  
“So you really think the mech from my dreams will help us?”  
“You are connected telepathically to him for whatever reason. You can reach out to him for help.”  
“Carrier?”  
“Yes.”  
“It's not your fault.”  
Ratchet didn't respond, but a single tear fell down his cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is my favorite part in this series so far, the second part, not so much.

Xxx  
“You had a telepathic link with your sparkling?”   
Optimus gave June an uncharacteristic smile. He was seated on a table with his legs swinging under him.  
“Yup!”  
“Do all carriers?” June asked.  
“During the second half of carrying, yes,” Knock Out answered her. “That is severed, however, when the sparkling is born. Megatron comes from a family of telepaths, so the sparkling had inherited it from him.”  
“You'll find quite a few of the Decepticons are telepaths,” Breakdown said.  
“Why's that?” Jack asked.  
“Telepaths were killed under the old laws,” Dreadwing said. “Many of the telepaths who joined us and weren't in on everything were either after revenge or wanted their sparklings to be safe. No one really believed Prime wanted to repeal those laws at the time.”  
“But you did, right?” Jack asked.  
“It was the one law Optimus had the time to make,” Megatron said as he entered the room. Optimus squealed and ran over to his mate, wrapping his arms around one of Megatron's. Megatron rose an optic ridge at the Prime, who just purred in reply.  
“That is so creepy,” Jack said.  
“I think it's sweet,” June said.  
“Prime is going to be horrified when he comes out of this,” Starscream snickered.  
“Which is why you will be deleting all of your little videos, Starscream,” Megatron growled. Optimus stuck his glossa out at him.  
“Oh, come on!” Starscream pleaded. “Skywarp would kill me!”  
“Just do it,” Knock Out smirked. “Besides, I'm sure it'll be only a matter of time before our Lord Megatron gets sparked. That will be a lot more interesting.”  
Starscream grinned devilishly.   
“Excuse me, Optimus,” Megatron said as he gently dislodged himself from the whimpering Prime. “I must go kill my medic and SIC.”  
“Kay,” Optimus smiled. “But I want oil sticks later!”  
“As you wish. I AM GOING TO TURN YOU BOTH INTO SCRAP, YOU SONS OF GLITCHES!”   
Optimus giggled as he watched his mate chase after the fleeing mechs.  
“I can't wait till Optimus is back to normal,” Jack mumbled.  
Xxx  
Sentinel watched gleefully and Bumblebee writhed in pain on the berth. Physical torture was much too dirty, and he wasn't about to dirty himself with a telepaths spark. Plus this type of torture was so much more effective. They feel everything as though it were real, but no damage is actually done, so you can continue, as long as you gave them breaks to keep them from having a total meltdown. Not to mention you can kill them over and over without actually doing it.   
Bumblebee's body went limp, signaling the end of the illusion. Sentinel reached over and pulled the cable from Bumblebee's neck. He gently placed it down and went to sooth the trembling mech. Oh, how much fun it was to torture the mechs with kindness afterward. Treating him horribly afterwards would make him hate him, but being kind otherwise would cause conflicting emotions.   
Bumblebee glared at Sentinel, making the red mech smile. Oh, he was definitely Optimus' offspring. He never could really break him either. He hated that Megatron had been given that honor. Sentinel could still remember when he had sneaked into the palace to see his wayward offspring right after the betrayal. Oh, he hid it well, but he had truly broken. The way he cried, the way he curled up as if trying to close off the world, the way he howled in pain... It would have been perfect if it had been him who did that to him instead of that filthy gladiator.   
Granted, breaking the mech before him wouldn't be nearly as fun, but the results would be. He couldn't wait to see the look on the younger Prime's face when he tossed the body of his son before his feet, alive, but nothing more than an empty husk. The mere thought made his systems heat up.  
But the foolish mech was making it harder than it should be. He would have to come up with a new tactic. Well, he still had two more tricks up his specially for him. Oh, it would be perfect. If only the fool didn't look so much like StarJewel. It aggravated him to no end. How he had hated that mech...  
He smiled softly and reached down to gently kiss Bumblebee's helm.


	25. Chapter 25

Xxx  
Bumblebee was running. He searched desperately for help, but all he could see was darkness. He heard his attacker chasing him, his steps making the ground shake. He cried desperately, but no one responded. A large claw grabbed a hold of his arm, puling him to the ground. He tried to run away, but his attacker took a hold of his arm and flipped him onto his back. He froze. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He was defenseless as his faceless attacker began to pry his chest open. He sighed in relief when he looked past his bulky form. Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead were there! He beeped at them, begging for help.  
They turned and walked away.  
Xxx  
Soundwave walked onto the bridge, humming to himself as he read the data pad in his hands. It was Optimus' latest scans. The sparkling was rather large. If he doesn't birth soon, he was going to have to operate. He'd give it a few more days. Removing a sparkling surgically was painful, and there was a high risk that either the carrier or the sparkling could be hurt or killed, but if the sparkling grew too big, it could get to the point where the carrier's chest couldn't contain it anymore and the sparkling would be crushed, talking his carrier's spark with him.  
“Sparking are very troublesome,” Knock Out murmured.   
Knock Out sighed and looked up. He jumped when he saw Soundwave at the controls. He shouldn't be surprised. Soundwave was almost always there. Nowadays, when he wasn't with his carrier, he was working. Workaholic.   
“What could you possibly be working on that would take up so much of your time?” Knock Out inquired as he approached.   
“I am searching for Sentinel,” Soundwave replied without looking up.  
Knock Out leaned against the side of the console.  
“I am so not used to you answering back,” Knock Out said.  
“There is no reason not to anymore,” Soundwave responded calmly.  
“Hmm,” Knock Out looked up at the screen. “Why are you looking for Sentinel anyways?”  
“It will be easier to hide from him if we know where he is,” Soundwave said. “I don;t believe we want to accidentally run into him, at least not until the sparkling is born.”  
Knock Out's smile didn't falter, but his expression became dark.  
“I'm sure Megatron's going to want revenge after all this,” Knock Out said.  
“Of that, I am certain,” Soundwave agreed. “But I don't think sire will approve.”  
“It's not like it will be a bad thing,” Knock Out said. “The entire universe would be better off without him.”  
“I agree,” Soundwave said. “But he believes that he should face justice for his sins before Primus, not be murdered in vengeance.”  
“What do you think?”   
“My feelings are the same as carrier's,” Soundwave said. “But that choice should be left to the one who has suffered most by his hands. If this is sire's wish, I will not go against it.”  
Knock Out sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, I better get going. I'm running low on energon right now,” Knock Out said. “You want some?”  
Soundwave shook his head.   
“In that case, I'll make it an order as CMO of the Nemesis,” Knock Out said and as he left.   
When he heard the door close, Soundwave let out a shaky sigh. One advantage of having the mask on was that no one could see his expressions, which Soundwave had a hard time controlling. He was sure he was bright red whenever the medic came near him.   
He should have known better than to fall for the medic. The mech was old enough to his creator, for Primus' sake! True, he was younger than his own creators, but not by much. Not to mention the mech had delivered him. At most, Knock Out probably viewed him as a younger sibling. He would never feel the same way about him. Not to mention Megatron would probably not be very happy.   
Megatron and Optimus, who had secretly watched the exchange, walked down the hall, Optimus humming like a sparkling.  
“Hey, if they like each other so much, why don't they say so?” Optimus asked, sounding innocent.  
“Soundwave is as oblivious as one of Earth's 'bats' and it's almost impossible to read Soundwave because of the mask.”  
“Hmm,” Optimus looked thoughtful. “They probably think that you would kill Knock Out.”  
Megatron smiled.  
“Who says I wouldn't?”  
“Cause you don't care as long as he's happy,” Optimus answered distantly. “They don't have to worry about you as long as Soundwave never cries.”  
Megatron shrugged.  
“They are also probably hesitant about the age difference,” Optimus suggested, still acting distant.  
“Why would that matter?”  
“I noticed older mechs tend to be nervous about courting younger ones,” Optimus said. “I want oil cakes!”  
Megatron sighed.  
“Alright.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the 26th chapter is posted much earlier than intended thanks to Menial! Thanks you!

xxx  
Optimus skipped down the hall, humming. Megatron was waiting at the end, smiling softly. He really wished he had been there last time. Shockwave said he hated it when Megatron was carrying. They had to create a story bout Megatron having a virus to hide him. Knock Out said the cyclops had a nervous breakdown. Megatron, however, was enjoying taking care of the pregnant mech. He guessed being the mate made all the difference.  
Xxx  
Bumblebee was barely returning to consciousness. It was those few moments of peace when he didn't remember anything about where he was or what had happened to him. He was safe, his head resting in his carriers protective lap. Only one thing was missing. The mech. He had never seen him, but he heard him. In those few moments, he would whisper to him through his mind. But he disappeared 7 months ago, when they were captured.  
He was drawn from his daze when he heard the door creak open. Bumblebee jumped up and panicked at the sight of his tormentor. The red mech smiled down at them. Ratchet moved to stand in front of Bumblebee, trying to protect him.  
"Leave him be!" Ratchet snapped. "You've done enough!"  
Sentinel chuckled.  
"No need for that. I'm not here for him," the red mech said.  
Ratchet stiffened.  
"What do you want?" Ratchet growled.  
"Oh, come on, Ratch!" the red mech grinned. "Is that anyway to greet your little brother?"  
Bumbebee looked up to Ratchet, confused. Arcee and Bulkhead did the same from across the hall.  
"You are no brother of mine!" Ratchet snapped. "You lost that right after you murdered your mate and you... you..."  
"Raped Optimus?" the mech finished for him.  
The three confused Autobots gaped at them. Ratchet glared in response.  
"You are a monster, Sentinel, and you never deserved to be Prime!"  
"Not that it matters anymore," Sentinel shrugged. "With Cybertron gone, it means nothing. Honestly, all I want is my son back."  
"You'll never get your hands on Optimus again!"  
"You truly care for your nephew. Is that why you've raised his son as your own?"  
Bumblebee blinked.  
"I- I don't know-"  
"Please. I know Bumblebee isn't yours," Sentinel rolled his optics. "My son had you raise him. I don't blame him, really. He is MEGATRON's spawn after all."  
"You're lying!" Bumblebee screamed.  
"It's true," Sentinel said. "Your carrier hated you. So he left you with his uncle to raise you."  
"You don't know anything!" Ratchet snapped.  
"You were abandoned," Sentinel continued. "And he won't be coming to save any of you after either. He thinks your all dead. Not that he'd want to save you anyways."  
Sentinel turned and left, leaving the stunned Autobots behind.  
Xxx  
Optimus half jumped into Megatron's arms. Megatron chuckled and petted his helm. Optimus purred and nuzzled his neck.  
Xxx  
"He's lying," Bumblebee beeped firmly. "Right?"  
Ratchet looked down guiltily.  
"Right?"  
"Ratchet...?" Arcee asked firmly. Ratchet looked back up to Bumblebee.  
"He... he was half right."  
Bumblebee's spark tightened.  
"I am not your carrier... I am your uncle."  
Bumblebee stood and backed away.  
"You have to understand," Ratchet pleaded. "Optimus couldn't raise you. He was trying to protect you-"  
"He abandoned me..."  
Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore. He was alone. He didn't want to be alone. It terrified him. He needed someone... anyone...  
Not anyone...  
Ratchet gasped in fear as Bumblebee reached to the back of his neck and tore the inhibitor from his neck roughly.  
Xxx  
Optimus screamed.  
Megatron held the hysterical mech, trying to calm him. Finally, he was able to make out what he was screaming.  
"Bumblebee!"  
p>


	27. Chapter 27

Xxx  
“Are you certain?” Megatron asked.  
“Very,” Optimus said. “I can feel him!”  
“You have a telepathic bond with Bumblebee and didn't know he was alive until now?” Starscream asked skeptically.   
“I don't know, I-”  
“It's possible that Bumblebee, being the actual telepath in the connection, might have had an inhibitor,” Soundwave suggested. “The inhibitor might have been taken off.”   
“Is there anyway we can use this?” Megatron asked.  
“As Optimus is not the actual telepath, he can't,” Shockwave said. “But he could if you helped.”  
Megatron nodded. He could enhance the connection.   
“Are you sure it will work?” Optimus asked excitedly.  
“I am very sure,” Shockwave assured him. “I suggest you don't take long.”  
Megatron took Optimus' hand and turned him to face him. Optimus looked up at him both excitedly and nervously.   
“Close your optics,” Megatron instructed.   
Optimus nodded and obeyed. Megatron took Optimus' hands and held them between him and his mate. He pressed his helm against his and focused solely on the connection. It took a few moments, but Optimus finally gasped when he felt the connection strengthen. He shook in anger when he felt his son's pain. He was going to tear Sentinel's park out!   
Optimus forced that thought from his head and focused on Bumblebee's location. Anger was not going to help him. His mind guided him around the world, seeking the telepath.  
Optimus on-lined his optics and pulled away.  
“He's on a MECH base,” Optimus said firmly. “The same one we were being held at.”  
“He was right under our noses!” Knock Out shouted. “So to speak. Considering we don't have noses.”  
“Knock Out!” Soundwave hissed. “This is not the time!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Get the ground bridge ready!” Megatron ordered. “We leave immediately!”  
“I'm coming with you!” Optimus said.  
“No, you are not,” Megatron said firmly.  
“Why not!” Optimus snapped.  
“Because you're sparked!” Megatron snapped back. “I don't have time to argue!”  
Megatron raced out of the room with the others, leaving his glaring mate behind him. Suddenly, Optimus' face turned cold and neutral...  
… his optics shining white.


	28. Chapter 28

Xxx  
There was only one word to describe the emotion in Optimus.  
Nothing.  
No rage.  
No sorrow.  
No joy.  
Just nothing.  
He calmly watched the Decepticons as they left to rescue Bumblebee and whomever else they could find. Soundwave stayed behind to operate the controls and keep Optimus there. Optimus remained were he was, watching Soundwave as he appeared to be calmly waiting for the team to return. Optimus walked towards him silently. Soundwave didn't know he was there until it was too late. Optimus' cold white optics looked down at the unconscious body of Soundwave before turning to the controls.  
Xxx  
Where was he?  
The Decepticons fought through the MECH base with little resistance. The humans tried to stop them, but their efforts were futile. They should have known better, really. They were only about a hundred times their size and strength. Really, humans can be so stupid. Megatron's dislike for humans was probably the only thing he didn't have to fake.   
“According to my scans, there are three Cybertronian life signs coming from just ahead,” Shockwave reported.  
The Decepticons didn't respond, but they picked up their pace. Dreadwing and Breakdown were up front, taking out the resisting humans with ease (though Megatron thought that Breakdown's twisted smile and laughter was a little overdone). Finally, they came to a stop before the cells holding the Autobot prisoners.  
“Megatron!” Bulkhead growled, struggling to get to his feet. Arcee didn't even try, a fact that Megatron was sure because of her unnaturally twisted leg. Ratchet was in a hall across from theirs, his optics unreadable.  
“What are you doing here?” Arcee hissed.   
“To save you, for some reason,” Starscream replied and waved his hand in the air. Breakdown approached the bars.   
“I don't see why you haven't just pried them o- YOOOW!” Breakdown jumped away from the electrically charged bars. “You could have warned me!”  
“Why would I do that?” Bulkhead grinned. “Besides, I enjoyed that.”  
“Why would you want to save us?” Ratchet asked.  
“Ratchet,” Megatron said firmly. “It is time.”  
Ratchet's optics widened, than he smiled. Let me say that again: Ratchet's optics widened, than he SMILED. Bulkhead and Arcee figured the medic had finally lost it.  
“Optimus?” Ratchet asked.  
“Is on board the Nemesis,” Megatron said. “Though there is something you should-”  
“Correction,” Soundwave's voice came over the comm. “Optimus is no longer on the Nemesis.”  
“What?” Megatron snapped. “You were supposed to be watching the bridge!”  
“He sneaked up on me. He is now at your location. I believe he is-”  
“I know what he's doing!” Megatron snapped. “Where is Bumblebee?”  
“Sentinel has him,” Ratchet said.  
“Scrap!” Megatron hissed. “Soundwave, bridge them back from inside the cells, the rest of you go to,” Megatron ordered. “I'll go find them.”  
“Why should we-”  
“Arcee, Bulkhead, do as he says,” Ratchet said. He then turned to Megatron. “I want my nephews back alive.”  
“Like I need you to tell me,” Megatorn growled. “Soundwave, I need Sentinel's location.”  
“According to the schematics that Shockwave gave me, his quarters should be two halls over.”  
Megatron took off. Sentinel better hope that Bumblebee and his mate were alright, or he'd strap him in his own machines!  
Bulkhead watched the Decepticon leader go, more than a little confused.   
“What's going on, doc?” Bulkhead asked.  
“That is a long story. One we do not have the time for at the moment,” Ratchet said.  
Arcee didn't say anything. She was too busy glaring at Starscream.


	29. Chapter 29

Xxx  
Optimus didn't know how he got there, but there he was. He only stopped for a few moments to figure out where he was. He recognized the halls immediately. He was within the MECH base. Bumblebee was here.  
And so was Sentinel.   
The thought filled him with a mixture of fear and rage. The mech who had violated him so many times was here. The thought scared him. He was here, and he had his son.   
The rage overpowered the fear and Optimus surged forward, ignoring the stinging in his chest. He was here. He could feel him. He was close enough for Optimus to feel him. He navigated the halls easily, while the stinging in his chest grew to a sharp pain. But Optimus ignored it. His son was here.   
His son was here!  
He slid to a stop before the door and didn't hesitate to knock it down. He ran into the room and looked around desperately. He found what he was looking for chained to the berth, a cable plugged into his helm.   
“Bumblebee!” Optimus cried and ran towards him. But a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him away. Optimus froze as an all too familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around Optimus.  
“Hello, my sweet, little Prime,” Sentinel purred. “I've missed you.”  
Optimus shook, fear overtaking his spark and processor. The pain in his chest became near unbearable.   
“Oh, I knew you would be coming for your little bee,” he said softly. “Don't worry, he's fine, physically at least. As for his mind... well...”  
Optimus whimpered as he tried to find the courage to pull away, but found himself frozen in place.  
“Of course, I am going to have to offline him,” he said. “I cannot allow any sparkling of yours that isn't mine to live after all. I'll have to go after that little Soundwave as well. Oh, and Megatron. Can't have him around. As soon as they are out of the way, you'll truly be mine.”  
“That is one dream that will never happen.”  
Sentinel was thrown against the wall, screaming as the shelves lodged on the wall came crashing on him. Megatron ran to Bumblebee first, freeing him form the machine and lifting his unconscious form form the berth.   
“I need to carry Bumblebee,” he said. “Can you walk?”   
Optimus nodded. Megatron led the dazed mech as they ran down the halls.   
“Soundwave, we need a bridge, now!”   
There was no response.  
“Soundwave?”  
Again, silence.   
“Unicron fragging- they're blocking the signal!” Megatron growled. “We'll have to get outside.”  
In the distance, they could hear Sentinel's angry yell. Megatron stopped before a ladder and turned to Optimus.   
“Climb up first, I'll hand Bumblebee up to you.”  
Optimus nodded and did as he was told. He climbed up, his leg slipping from time to time and letting out painful gasps. Megatron didn't notice. He was too focused on Sentinel's fast approaching footsteps.  
“Optimus, hurry-”  
“I-I'm up,” he said weakly.   
Megatron quickly lifted Bumblebee up so that Optimus would pull him up before following after. When he reached the top, he turned and shot at the hatch, causing the rock around it to collapse the hall. Sentinel was blocked, for now. Optimus was nearby with Bumblebee's head in his lap and a hand clenching at his chest.   
“M-Mega-”  
“Soundwave!”  
“Megat-”  
“Yes, sire.”  
“Meg-”  
“We need a ground bridge.”  
“Locking onto your position.”  
“Megatron...”  
“What?” Megatron finally turned to his mate.   
Optimus was bent over, shaking. Worried, Megatron ran to his mate's side   
What's wrong? Megatron asked through the bond, worried. Optimus looked up, his optics wide with fear, and energon leaking from his chest and covering his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Xxx  
Ratchet waited nervously inside the bridge room. They were okay, right? It as Optimus after all. He wasn't a sparkling anymore. He could protect himself against that monster... right? But it was Sentinel... but Optimus was Prime now. He had proven to be a formidable foe on many occasions.   
The moment the bridge opened, Soundwave raced through. Alarmed, Ratchet wanted to chase after him, but he was in too bad a condition. He stood frozen, confused and more than a little scared.   
Soundwave came back through first, carrying Bumblebee. Ratchet limped over and quickly ran a scan. Besides minimal damage to the back of his neck where the inhibitor had been (which was lucky since the way he tore it out could have killed him) there was no actual physical damage. What Ratchet was worried about was...  
Megatron finally came through the bridge, half carrying Optimus, who was bleeding energon from his chest. Megatron pushed past everyone in the room and headed towards the med bay.   
“Wha-?”  
“Sire is birthing,” Soundwave said. “There is nothing anyone can do for him.”  
Ratchet snapped his attention back to the spy. He... he was... Ratchet knew the sparkling was still alive, but he never knew what did happen to him. Soundwave gently pushed past Ratchet and carried his brother away.   
“Take the wounded to the mess hall,” Starscream called. “We have an extra set of medical supplies there.”  
“I still have no idea what's going on,” Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet.  
“All in good time,” Ratchet assured him.  
xxx  
Optimus groaned in pain. Megatron sat beside the med berth he was on, his hand being crushed by his mate. He whispered soothing words to the Prime through their bond, who whimpered in response. The Prime's chest plates were opened, ready for when the sparkling broke free of his spark. His mate leaned against Megatron's chasis, quivering in pain and fear. To say Megatron was worried would be an understatement. Not only was the sparkling naturally larger than the average, but it had been growing inside his mate's spark for almost an extra month.   
M-megatron...  
Yes?  
I...what if...what if he looks like... acts like...  
Shhh. It'll be okay. Remember, you and Ultra Magnus were his creations, neither of you are anything like him.   
But... if he looks like him... I don't know if I can...  
Optimus, everything will be alright. I'm right here. I will always be here.  
Optimus bit back a scream as he felt the sparkling begin to break free. Megatron looked down at the spark to see the shadow of the sparkling just under the surface.  
Xxx  
“What do you mean Optimus is carrying Megatron's sparkling!” Arcee screamed. The humans, who had informed her, winced. Maybe they should have waited.   
“We didn't believe it first either,” Jack said, trying to stay calm. “But it's true.”  
“That fragger... he must have forced himself on him!” Arcee raged.  
“I highly doubt it,” Ratchet said.  
Arcee glared at the medic. Ratchet sighed. He wasn't in the mood for story-telling quite yet. He needed to make sure his nephews were alright first. He looked over at Bumblebee, who had yet to awaken. He had Knock Out on one side, running scans, and Raf next to his helm.  
“Shouldn't one of the docs be in there with them?” Miko asked.  
“Shock said that only the sires are to be present at the birthing, unless there's an emergency,” Jack said. “Apparently, their creator protocols will be going haywire and they will, or at least will try to kill anyone who comes near. We won't be able to see either of them for a few days, and we won't be able to go anywhere near the sparkling for a while after that.”  
“I'm glad to see someone was listening,” Shockwave murmured.   
Ratchet was surprised to see the mech show any emotion at all. He hadn't since they were called by Primus. He then noticed Jack walk over to the Con, who bent down so Jack could climb onto his hand. He then stood and placed the human on the console he was working on. The two began to talk, rather seriously. Jack was making sure that his Autobot friends would be okay, and that Sentinel hadn't done anything to them. Shockwave was currently going over the scans of their processors, making sure Sentinel hadn't slipped any programming in them.   
Arcee didn't seem to notice. She was too busy glaring at Starscream from across the room.   
Xxx  
Optimus screamed as the sparkling broke free of his spark. The sparkling immediately started to cry, startled by the cold and by the bond he had with his carrier suddenly breaking. Megatron held him close to his spark, offering some comfort. The mechling's sobs began to lessen as it opened it's cobalt eyes to look around.   
Optimus managed to weakly close his spark chamber, hissing slightly. Megatron gently placed the mechling in it's carrier's arms before slipping behind said mech. Optimus allowed himself to lean back against his mate, too weak to hold himself up.   
Optimus stared at the sparkling with the same awe he had when he first saw Bumblebee.   
The sparkling looked more like Optimus, though he could pick up hints of Sentinel in his audios and his body. It actually didn't faze Optimus in the least. At that moment, the dark blue and silver sparkling was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
Megatron couldn't agree more.  
“Hey there,” Optimus whispered, as though afraid that if he were too loud, the spell that had been cast would break. “Hello, my little Draco.”  
Megatron smiled and gently petted Draco's helm. The two let their joy and contentment show through their bond.


	31. Chapter 31

Xxx  
Draco purred gently in his sleep, curled up against his sire's chest. Megatron hummed softly to him, a smile on his face. He was beautiful. Any doubt had disappeared when he saw him. How could something so innocent ever become like that monster? There was too much of his carrier in him. Megatron looked up to where his mate slept on the berth. He was exhausted. Megatron wanted to have Ratchet come in and check on him, but he knew the moment he saw any mech, his protocols would make him attack.  
Draco began to stir in his arms. Megatron's smile broadened and he began to coo softly at him. The blue sparkling fluttered his optics on and stared at his sire. He began to click at his sire, in a language only his creators could understand.  
“No, no, you must let your carrier rest,” he clicked back. “You can see him then.”  
Draco frowned and clicked again.  
“Draco?”  
Megatron stood as his mate attempted to sit upright.   
“Hey, let's not do that just yet,” Megatron said. “Lay back down.”  
Optimus obeyed. Draco began to click furiously in his sire's arms. Megatron chuckled and placed him on his carrier's chest. Draco immediately curled back up and fell back into recharge.   
“Demanding little virus,” Megatron murmured.  
Optimus chuckled softly and reached for his mate's hand.   
“I'm worried about Bumblebee,” Optimus said softly.  
“I am too,” Megatron replied. “But until our creator protocols calm down, we'll just end up attacking him.”  
Optimus nodded.  
“The moment we're out, we'll go straight to him, alright?”  
xxx  
Bumblebee awoke slowly, in a room he did not recognize. That was odd. Sentinel always used rooms from Bumblebee's own memory. There was a weight on his chest, and for a second, he panicked. He on-lines his optics and looked down to find... Raf. He was falling asleep on his chest, though not quite there yet. Raf noticed the movements and looked up, his glasses slightly crooked.   
“Bee!”  
The entire room seemed to come alive as the other three Autobots ran to their friends side.  
“It's okay Bee,” Ratchet soothed. “We're safe now.”  
“Where are we?” Bumblebee asked.  
“On the Nemesis,” Arcee said darkly before turning to Ratchet. “He's awake now, so can you please tell us what's going on?”  
Ratchet nodded.  
“Raf, would you give us a few moments?”  
Raf nodded, obviously not wanting to leave Bumblebee, but complied. Bumblebee managed to sit up and Ratchet sat down on the berth with him.  
“Sentinel was my younger brother,” Ratchet began. “We and Starjewel Prime were close friends, and both of us were in love with her, but he chose Sentinel. A mistake, obviously. Not a year later, both became sparked. The one Starjewel bore was Optimus, the one Sentinel bore was Ultra Magnus. As he was birthed first, Optimus was named the heir. They were all happy, until Optimus stopped talking and began avoiding people. He had no friends, and even avoided his carrier. He was like that for several years, up until Sentinel killed Jewelguard.  
“It wasn't until than that I learned that Sentinel never loved Starjewel. All he wanted was his influence. The reason Optimus had stopped talking was because Sentinel had put programming in his head that kept him form talking because he... Sentinel had been raping Optimus. Starjewel found out and Sentinel killed her. I was forced to take all the proof that I could and take Optimus and his brother into hiding. I tried to take the proof to the council, but there was no way I could without Sentinel getting to me first. We took different names and moved constantly, until Magnus was forced to sell himself to the Arena to save Optimus. Optimus took a job at the library to try to help pay off the debt.  
That was where he met Megatron. Megatron was a gladiator, like Magnus. Magnus and I tried to warn Optimus away, but before anyone knew it, the two were in love. It was the first time I had seen Optimus so happy in years.   
Than Megatron and Magnus were paired against each other in the Arena. When Megatron refused to kill Magnus, they were to be executed. Optimus tried to save them, but Sentinel was there, and they were captured. Sentinel almost had them killed, but I used the opportunity to break into the council room and present the proof to them. Sentinel was sentenced to life in prison, although he escaped later, and Optimus became Prime.   
It started not a day after Megatron learned he was sparked. We and several others were called to the center of Primus. He told us of Unicron's future return and that Optimus was the only one who could stop him, but in order to put him the situation he needed to be in to do that, Megatron had to betray Optimus and create the Decepticons. The war, coming to Earth, it was all planned by him. Megatron was forced to kill Magnus, and was ordered to have his sparkling terminated. But Megatron couldn't kill the sparkling. He saved it, though he told Optimus otherwise. It wasn't till about a week later that Optimus found out he was carrying.”  
Ratchet looked Bumblebee in the optic.   
“Optimus didn't want to give you up, but he had no choice. He believed Megatron to have killed the other sparkling, and was afraid of what he would do to you. There were those among the council who might have wanted to cause you harm as well. He gave you to me to protect you, but he never stopped loving you. He watched you grow from afar and secretly protected you in any way he could.”  
Bumblebee looked down.   
“I... I have a brother?” Bumblebee whispered.  
Ratchet nodded.   
“Where is he?”  
“On the Nemesis,” Ratchet said. “His name is Soundwave.”  
For some reason, Bumblebee wasn't surprised by this.   
“I believe the time for Unicron's return is near,” Ratchet said. “Megatron had to tell Optimus the truth, which is why the two are back together now. Not all the Decepticons knew about this, but all the ones currently on the Nemesis did.”  
Arcee snapped.  
“So this entire time, we've been pawns in someone else's game?” she shrieked.   
Ratchet looked down.  
“I hated this from the beginning,” Ratchet said. “But there was nothing I could do...”  
Arcee stormed from the room. Bulkhead was in shock and was still trying to make sense of what he had just been told.   
Bumblebee was numb.


	32. Chapter 32

Xxx  
Bumblebee stood before his creators quarters. He wanted so much to open that door, to go in and... and... he didn't know what.   
But he can't.  
He heard Bulkhead and Ratchet coming around the corner.   
Xxx  
His screamed as his limb was torn from his body, shortly followed another. Than another. Than another. He lay on the table, panting in pain. Slowly, the saw began to cut through his abdomen. Bumblebee beeped at them, begging for forgiveness.  
The Autobots just laughed.  
Xxx  
Fear swept through Bumblebee and he ran. Bulkhead tried to call out to him, but Ratchet stopped him, shaking his helm.  
Bumblebee ran into the closest room and crawled under the desk in the corner, sobbing. He shook as he reassured himself that his limbs were still there, that he hadn't been dissected by his friends. But his memory kept telling him differently.   
His mind began to wonder to all that Ratchet had told him. His fear was overpowered with anger. How could they do that to them? They toyed with them, making them fight a war that was pointless. They destroyed Cybertron. They destroyed their home. His own sire had torn his voice box out. His creator abandoned him.  
He didn't have a choice. He was trying to protect him.   
The slag did that matter? He was his carrier! He was supposed to protect him!  
He did. Secretly he always did.  
Where was he when he was being tortured?  
He thought he was dead.  
He should have known!  
He's trying! Look, he's trying to communicate with you through your telepathic bond right now!  
Bumblebee blocked his carrier, not wanting him to feel his anger. His fear.  
His hatred.  
Bumblebee sobbed and buried his face in his arms.  
Xxx  
Arcee couldn't take it anymore.  
How dare they do this to them! She had lost so much, and all of it meant nothing! They died for a fake war! At the very least, one of them will be avenged!  
Starscream blinked as Arcee approached, murder in her optics. He tried to run, but before he could, Arcee had him pinned to the ground and was pounding on his helm. His vision began to glitch and his vocalizers became static as he tried to call out for help. He was sure he was going to die then and there when the weight was lifted off of him.   
Bulkhead held the screaming femme from her target as Ratchet began to access the damage done to Starscream.  
“He killed Cliffjumper! Let me go! HE KILLED CLIFF!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. I wish I could say i was busy or something, but honestly i got wrapped up in a tv show and forgot. Oops. Well, you get two chapters tonight, so no real harm done, eh?

Xxx  
Bumblebee jumped and banged his helm against the bottom of the desk. The hand on his shoulder immediately retracted. Bumblebee stared wide-eyes at Dreadwing, who tried to hide his surprise.  
“Leave me alone, please,” Bumblebee beeped.  
“Well, it's kinda my room,” Dreadwing said.  
Embarrassed, Bumblebee crawled out from under the desk and moved quickly towards the door.   
“You don't have to leave if you don't want to,” Dreadwing offered.   
Bumblebee stopped and turned to give Dreadwing a quizzical look.  
“You're still hiding, right?” Dreadwing asked. “No one will look for you in here.”  
Bumblebee didn't move.  
“What?”  
“You... you don't hate me?”  
It was Dreadwing's turn to look confused.  
“You're brother's dead because of me.”  
Dreadwing thought for a second before answering.  
“Skyquake... I told him about everything, but he didn't care. He was there because he wanted to destroy the system of the Primes. He intended to kill Optimus. If he hadn't died then, I might have been forced to kill him myself,” Dreadwing said. “I can't say I do not miss my brother, but I prefer that I didn't have to do it myself.”  
“Megatron would have made you-”  
“No,” Dreadwing said quickly. “But it was my responsibility. I brought him in.”  
“... I'm sorry...”  
“Don't worry about it,” Dreadwing smiled. “How about I go get us some energon?”  
Bumblebee though for a moment than nodded.   
“I'll be back in a second,” Dreadwing said before leaving the room.   
Xxx  
Starscream walked into the med bay, his optics wide and his frame stiff. Knock Out impatiently tapped his finger against his arm, waiting for the seeker to snap out of his current state.   
“Well, what?” Ratchet snapped.  
“Knock Out, I don't think you gave me the right meds last time,” Starscream finally said.  
“What makes you say that?”   
“I think I just saw Dreadwing smile.”  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
“See, I told you I wasn't seeing things!” Breakdown said.   
“You saw it too?”  
“Creepy right?”  
“Well then...” Starscream promptly left, looking very much relieved.   
“What meds?” Ratchet asked.  
“Starscream has a processor disorder. I have to give him a special energon mixture or else he starts hallucinating and seeing monsters and hearing voices.”  
“That explains so much,” Ratchet said.  
“I have to remind myself of that every time I deal with him,” Knock Out said.   
Xxx  
When Dreadwing returned to the room, he found Bumblebee recharging in the chair next to the desk. Dreadwing couldn't help but smile. He looked to peaceful in recharge. He quietly placed the energon cubes on the table next to the berth than gently carried the mentally exhausted mech to the berth. He placed him down gently and smiled softly.  
“Everything will be alright, not now maybe, but eventually,” Dreadwing said softly. “You just need time.”  
Dreadwing picked up his own cube and left the room, not wanting to accidentally frighten Bumblebee when he woke up. Once the door closed, Bumblebee on-lined his optics, not even fighting his tears.


	34. Chapter 34

Xxx  
“Optimus!”   
Optimus smiled as he entered the room. His friends were all there, including Bumblebee. Bumblebee stayed near the back, though, still not sure what to think. Dreadwing was next to him, whispering reassurances to him. The humans were all there, all but Fowler was smiling.  
“How are you doing?” Jack asked.  
“Well, thank you,” Optimus said. Jack was happy to see the Autobot leader back to normal, though a bit happier.   
“Where's Megatron?” June asked.   
“With the sparkling,” Optimus said.  
“It will be awhile before anyone gets to see the sparkling, even longer before the sparkling will be without either creator present,” Ratchet said. “Oh course, Bumblebee and I will be able to meet him shortly.”  
“Aww! Why can't we?”  
“Family,” Bulkhead said.   
“Actually, I was hoping to speak to Bumblebee,” Optimus said.   
Bumblebee fluttered his optics. Optimus had a pleading look in his optics. He looked up to Dreadwing, who gave him an encouraging smile. Bumblebee nodded softly and moved to follow his carrier. They left the room and walked down the hall.   
“How are you feeling?” Optimus asked gently.   
Bumblebee thought about it for a few moments.  
“Better than before, but not...”  
Optimus nodded in understanding.  
“I'm sorry, Bumblebee,” Optimus said. “For everything.”  
The two stopped and Optimus looked his son in the optic.   
“But know that I love. I never stopped loving you,” Optimus said firmly. Bumblebee looked down, his shoulders shaking.  
“I know it will be a while before you can even begin to forgive me, if you ever can, but-”  
Bumblebee hugged his carrier, crying into his chest.  
“Just... don't ever leave me again? Please?”  
“Never,” Optimus swore and hugged Bumblebee to him as tightly as he could without hurting him. “Never again.”  
The two remained that way for a while, up until Bumblebee finally calmed down. Bumblebee was reluctant to pull away, basking in the feeling of being safe in his carriers arms.   
“So,” Optimus finally said, petting Bumblebee's helm. “Dreadwing?”  
Bumblebee beeped in surprise and pulled away. Optimus smirked. Bumblebee looked down shyly. Optimus also didn't miss the dark blue mech hiding around the corner stumble a bit.   
“Um... I... uh...”  
“You don't have to talk about it now, if you don't want,” Optimus said.   
Bumblebee nodded.  
Xxx  
Megatron snapped his helm up and held Draco tighter. There was someone other than his mate approaching the room. He growled softly, ready to kill whoever dare come near his son!  
His instincts cooled when the door opened. Bumblebee stepped in cautiously, Soundwave close behind. It was their sparklings, Draco's older brothers. There was nothing to fear. Bumblebee looked around shyly, but Soundwave immediately approached, all but tearing the sparkling from his carrier's arms.  
“He is so CUTE!” Soundwave squeaked.  
Soundwave's one weakness: Sparklings.  
Bumblebee approached cautiously, his optics wide with awe. Optimus arrived shortly after, locking the door behind him.   
“Bumblebee,” Megatron started. Bumblebee jumped a bit. “I'm... I'm sorry... I...”  
Megatron had a hard time forming words. It was the first time he had spoken to the scout as his sire. Bumblebee seemed to realize this too, and seemed just as lost.   
“You can have some awkward sire-son talk later!” Soundwave snapped. “Pay attention to the sparkling now!”   
The two mechs stared at Soundwave in shock while Optimus laughed. Bumblebee didn't realize till than that he had never heard the Autobot leader laugh before.


	35. Chapter 35

Xxx  
Last time, Starscream had been of guard. Not this time. This time, he saw it coming. Arcee fired at him, aiming for his spark. Starscream ran. If he himself damaged the ship, than Megatron would have his head. Not to mention, he highly doubted that he would have been able to stop the femme from killing him anyways. He turned the corner, nearly running into Optimus and Draco.  
Xxx  
Optimus and Megatron had started taking the sparkling out of their quarters. Not for long, just for short walks down the usually empty corridors. Draco was always fascinated by these walks, enjoying the new sights and sound. When Starscream came around the corner, he tensed, but didn't attack. Starscream was a seeker, after all. His protocols told him he could be trusted.   
The femme firing at the seeker, however, was a totally different story.   
Xxx  
Horror filled Starscream's spark when he saw the carrier and his sparkling. Arcee without a doubt had her gun aimed at his back, but he couldn't move. If he did, she would hit the sparkling. Starscream prepared for what was to come...  
...which it never did. Arcee screamed, shortly followed by a crying Draco. Starscream looked up to see Optimus with his guns pointed at the femme; his other hand had a firm grip on the sparkling. His optics frightened him. They were cold and calculating.  
And white.  
Optimus fired again at Arcee, who barely dodged the fatal shot. Optimus was going to kill Arcee.   
“Stop!” Starscream yelled.   
Optimus did, but only to look at Starscream. Starscream realized his mistake when the mech aimed his gun at him instead, and fired.  
The silver hand grabbed Optimus' and moved it so the shot hit the ceiling. Optimus' eyes returned to normal as Megatron began to click softly to the sparkling. Optimus suddenly looked confused.  
“W-What?”  
“Go back to the room, Optimus,” Megatron said softly. “It'll be fine.”  
Optimus nodded dazedly and obeyed. As soon as he was gone, Megatron turned to Starscream, murder in his optics.  
“What the frag did you do?”  
“Nothing, I swear!” Starscream exclaimed. “Arcee attacked me again and I was running and I accidentally ran into Optimus! Optimus started attacking her and when I told him to stop, he attacked me! Honest.”  
Megatron calmed down a bit, but not much.  
“I believe you,” Megatron growled. “Where is that femme?”  
“I...” Starscream looked around, but the femme was gone.   
“Lord Megatron,” Shockwave called as he approached. “I saw what happened on the cameras and came as soon as I could.”  
“Find Arcee,” Megatron growled. “She is not going to get away with this anymore!”  
“Megatron, I fear this is worse than we think,” Shockwave said gravely.   
“What?”  
“I fear I over looked something. I noticed Arcee's behavior and went over all of our scans we received when we escaped,” Shockwave said. “I fear she and others may be under the influence of Sentinel's programming.”


	36. Chapter 36

Xxx  
Bumblebee hummed softly to himself as he walked down the hall. He was a little nervous, but was still looking forward to this. He wanted to be able to get to know his father more. Bulkhead had suggested that he just go up and talk to him, but Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to do it. He was MEGATRON for crying out loud! Fortunately, a certain someone had offered to tell him what he knew of his father. Bumblebee smiled at the thought of Dreadwing. He had known him for a while, but they had only known each other as allies for a week or two, but he knew he was in love with him. He wasn't ready to say anything yet, and what if Dreadwing rejected him? He'd be nice about it, that Bumblebee was sure. But than again, Optimus seemed sure that the flyer had feelings for Bumblebee. And if he waited too long...  
His mind made up, Bumblebee stopped before the door to Dreadwing's quarters.  
Xxx  
Starscream collapsed on his berth, exhausted. He figured he deserved it, but Arcee was seriously getting on his nerves. He hoped Knock Out would be around soon to give him his medication, because Primus knew he was going to need it. The shadows were already appearing at the edges of his vision. Starscream released a frustrated sigh and curled up to sleep.  
He didn't notice the door open.  
Xxx  
Knock Out stared at Soundwave's sleeping face, transfixed. He had gotten a message from Shockwave earlier. Apparently, the mech had caught a virus and Shockwave had to carry him to the med bay in order to get him to accept medical attention. Soundwave must have been exhausted if he had fallen asleep so quickly. Knock Out had ran diagnostics on the sleeping mech and ran the proper anti-virus program to eliminate the virus. He had spent the next hour or so just watching him, up until he a weird feeling took over him. He felt as though something within his processor had awoken. Felt as though someone else was fighting to take control of his processor.   
It only took Knock Out a few seconds to figure out what was happening. He immediately ran out of the room, putting as much distance between him and the telepath as possible.  
Xxx  
Bumblebee didn't bother knocking on the door. It had become rather common for the tow of them to just walk into each others rooms. He was surprised to find the lights dimmed and Dreadwing sitting on the berth, his face hidden in his hands.   
“Dreadwing?”  
Dreadwing looked up, not seeming surprised to see the yellow Autobot in his room. He smiled up at him, though there was something about the smile that was wrong to Bumblebee.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Fine,” Dreadwing replied. “I just caught a virus and the anti-virus is taking a little bit to work.”  
Bumblebee nodded.   
“I... I wanted to... tell you something.”  
“Yes?”  
“Dreadwing I... I think I'm I love with you.”  
Dreadwing watched the younger mech with a gaze that was very unlike himself. Had Bumblebee not been to nervous about his confession, he would had recognized the look. Dreadwing stood up and walked across the room. It wasn't until Dreadwing was almost directly in front of him that Bumblebee noticed something was wrong.  
He could have sworn he heard someone screaming.  
And screaming Dreadwing was.   
Deep within his own mind, as someone or something else controlled his body. Whatever it was, it had only one goal in mind:  
It wanted to rape Bumblebee.  
Xxx  
Starscream awoke to the sound of screaming. He tried to jump up to find it's source, but himself stuck. He looked up to find his hands cuffed to the berth. His feet weren't any better. The screaming grew closer, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. He looked over to find Arcee approaching him. He could hear her voice screaming, but her face was smiling, venomously.   
Soon, Starscream would be the one screaming.  
Xxx  
Optimus didn't really want to leave Megatron alone. He wanted to be with his mate and his son. But they had run out of energon, and Draco would be awake soon. He could feel his mate the back of his mind. He seemed content, whatever he was doing. Knowing him, he was probably watching Draco again.  
“Optimus,” Ratchet called as he approached. Optimus smiled at his uncle.  
“I didn't think I'd see you out and about so soon,” Ratchet said.  
“It's my turn to get energon,” Optimus said. “And I was hoping to find Arcee and apologize.”  
“No one's seen here,” Ratchet said. “By the way, how's Draco.”  
“He's fine, he-”  
Optimus' face fell. Ratchet stared at him as he turned and ran back for his quarters. Fear and rage filled him, and not all of it was his own. As he approached the room, he could hear Draco's crying. He ran into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Primus-!”  
xxx  
Sentinel smiled at himself. His plan was coming together. Soon, all of Megatron's precious telepaths would be out of commission.


	37. Chapter 37

Xxx  
Megatron didn't actually didn't want Optimus to leave the room yet, not so soon after what happened with Arcee, and really, Megatron should be helping the others search for the femme, but the moment Optimus had put the giggling sparkling in his arms, he was lost. Who could resist that face? The blue sparkling was already learning how to crawl. He was playing with his sire's face, babbling at him, trying to engage the larger mech in conversation.   
“Really?” Megatron responded. As always, the mech grinned and continued. His excitement grew every time Megatron spoke to him as though he understood what the sparkling was saying.   
He's not yours.  
Megatron flinched slightly, but refused to allow his face to change, not wanting to startle Draco.  
He is Sentinel's. He is your mate's rape child.  
Shut up, fragger! Megatron growled into his mind. He is mine! Mine and Optimus. He will always be mine.  
For now. But you won't be able to hide his heritage from him forever. Than what will you go.  
Megatron held Draco close to his chest, earning him a startled click from the sparkling. Megatron shook, now afraid. What if Draco hated him? What if the others found out, and they hated him?  
What if Sentinel comes for him?  
No. He would protect him. He was his.   
“Even if you hate me, I will always protect you,” he promised Draco. “Sire will destroy anyone who tried to hurt you.”  
Draco purred and tried to pull himself up his chest towards his face. He succeeded and snuggled his cheek against Megatron's, his purrs becoming louder. Megatron smiled softly, a single tear escaping his optics.   
He didn't even have time to gasp from the pain in the back of his helm before his body went limp. He watched in horror as Draco fell to the ground, while two sets of hands caught Megatron. Draco went still for a few moments, and Megatron feared the worst. But then he began to cry. Megatron was dragged away and laid out on the berth, allowing him to see his attackers.  
He did not expect to see Bulkhead and Breakdown.   
It only took Megatron a few seconds to figure it out. It was Sentinel. He had gotten to them while they were all captured. But what shook Megatron up the most were the tears falling from their optics.   
“I-I... I'm sss-sorr-rry, m-m-mmy l-l-l-orrrd,” Breakdown, fighting the programming with all his might, managed to get out, before he went for Megatron's chest plates.   
Megatron screamed through his bond. Please, please not in front of Draco! As soon as Breakdown had Megatron's chest open, Bulkhead opened his own and moved on top of Megatron, his tears landing on Megatron's face as he moved to merge their sparks.   
“Primus-”  
Had Megatron been able to move, he would have sobbed in relief at the voice. Seconds later, Bulkhead was pulled off of Megatron. Megatron couldn't see what was happening, but he heard a lot of metal crashing against metal and Draco's crying beginning to fade, comforted by his carrier's presence. It seemed like forever before Ratchet came in, having followed Optimus, and closed his chest. He then reached behind Megatron's neck and pulled a small device off. Megatron immediately jumped up and ran to pick Draco up while Optimus knocked Bulkhead out.  
Optimus was upset by what he had found, but was proud that he hadn't lost control. He had felt himself begin to slip away, but managed to keep it at bay. After knocking the green mech unconscious, he turned to find Ratchet watched Megatron as he cradled their sparkling, who was still sniffling, rocking slightly. Optimus knelt down next to his mate, sending waves of comfort and affection through the bond. Megatron leaned against Optimus, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. Megatron sighed and relaxed, purring softly.   
Megatron's optics snapped online suddenly, and he jumped up after handing Draco to Optimus. He handed the sparkling to Optimus and ran down the hall to the med bay, where he knew Soundwave was. He ran into Knock Out along the way.   
“Knock-”  
“STAY AWAY!” Knock Out screamed.   
Megatron froze.   
“Programming... targeting...” Knock Out struggled to get out.  
“Telepaths?” Megatron growled. “Where's Soundwave?”  
“Left med bay... before... must...”  
“Find Shockwave,” Megatron finished. “Go. I'll find Bumblebee and Starscream.”  
xxx  
“Get out,” Dreadwing hissed.   
Bumblebee blinked.  
“GET OUT!” he screamed.  
“Wha-? What-”  
“I SAID GET OUT!”   
“I don't understand, what did I-”  
“I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Dreadwing screamed.  
Dreadwing had to keep himself from reacting when Bumblebee's optics widened in shock and pain. The yellow mech tried and failed to fight the tears as he ran out of the room. Dreadwing collasped against the wall the moment the door closed, panting.   
“I'm sorry, bee... I...”  
xxx  
Megatron collapsed on his berth, exhausted. Optimus pulled Megatron over onto his chest and Megatron sighed, a sound mixed with relief and regret. Optimus said nothing, just soothed him through his presence and their bond. They had managed to save almost everyone. All except one.  
They couldn't save Starscream.  
They had found Arcee, who was leaning against the wall, her optics blank. The broken look on her face told Megatron everything. They had looked everywhere for the seeker in vain.  
Starscream was missing.


	38. Chapter 38

Xxx  
“Any sign yet?”  
Knock Out shook his head. Optimus sighed and leaned against the medical berth.   
“It's been two weeks now,” Optimus murmured. “He could be badly hurt. We need to find Starscream!”  
“That may not be all,” Knock Out said.  
Optimus looked up, waiting for him to continue.  
“Starscream, like many Decepticons, is a telepath. Now, that alone causes what Starscream has gone through ten times worse than normal.”  
“How come?” Optimus asked.  
“In Telepaths, the ability to control and inhibit their emotion is weaker than a regular bot's, not to mention their emotions tend to be more intense, which is why most telepaths tend to act like they don't exist,” Knock out explained. “Now, in Starscream's case, he specializes in emaphic abilities, which means he also felt what Arcee was going through at the same time. Add the fact that he has something wrong with his processor that causes him to have hallucinations that he hasn't had his treatment for since before all of this.”  
“So he could be a real mess right now,” Optimus murmured. His optics brightened as though he had a sudden revelation and than stood up and left the med bay.   
Xxx  
Optimus walked out of the ground bridge, his optics finding what he was searching for seconds after. Starscream was curled up at the end of the cliff, the wind would be enough to knock a human off their feet, but was nothing to them. Optimus approached slowly, but made sure that the seeker could hear his approach. He sat down next to him, not missing how he flinched.  
“So this is where you've been hiding,” Optimus tried to keep his voice light.  
Starscream didn't respond.  
“We've been looking for you,” Optimus said. “We've been worried.”  
“Optimus...”  
Optimus waited patiently for Starscream to continue, the seeker trying to find the right words.  
“Does it always... I mean... how could you have possibly handled that... for so long?”  
Optimus looked away, trying to think of an answer that would help.  
“Honestly, I'm not sure. I think it's because I had a reason to live. When I was younger, I was afraid of what would happen to my brother if I died. But during those weeks, when I thought I had lost everything... I couldn't handle it. If Shockwave hadn't found me... I doubt I would have made it very long.”  
“A reason...” Starscream became distant again. “I don't know if I...”  
“Why did you join the Decepticons?” Optimus asked.  
“Originally because I wanted to change how things worked on Cybertron. I honestly didn't care about you or Unicron. But then...” Starscream hesitated. “Than I fell in love with Megatron.”  
Optimus made sure to hide his surprise as Starscream looked at his knees, ashamed.  
“I never said or did anything, knowing that everyone would turn on me, but I was so mad when you came on board. I felt horrible, I mean,i know what they saved you from, but... I... I knew with you around, I would ever have a chance with Megatron...” Starscream finally looked at Optimus. “But when I saw how gentle he was with you... how happy he was when you two were together again... I knew he would never feel that way about me... eventually I couldn't even bring myself to be jealous.”  
“What about now?” Optimus asked. “Surely you had dreams before the war?”  
“If I did, I don't even remember anymore,” Starscream sighed.  
Optimus looked away, thinking.  
“I heard her screaming,” Starscream said. “She tried to fight it, she fought as hard as she could, but she couldn't.”  
Optimus nodded.  
“She was hurting almost as much as I was...”  
“So... what are you going to do?”   
Starscream off-lined his optics.  
“What... what would Arcee do... If I were to...”  
“What do you think?”  
“I... if I were to go down... I don't want to drag anyone else with me.”  
Optimus nodded.  
“You'll find a way through this, I'm sure,” Optimus said. “It won't be easy, but you will.”  
“You did,” Starscream said softly.


	39. Chapter 39

Xxx  
Ratchet stared.   
Than stared some more.   
He blinked.  
Than continued to stare.  
Optimus raised an optic ridge at his uncle while Starscream slowly inched his way behind Optimus.  
Ratchet continued to stare.  
“Ratchet?”  
“Huh? Oh, uh, if you could get on the berth, I'll try to be as quick as possible,” Ratchet said.  
Optimus walked forward quickly. Starscream's eyes widened when he realized Optimus was gone than all but ran to catch up. Optimus stood by the berth as Starscream timidly climbed up. Ratchet's spark plummeted at the sight of the sight of the proud in admittedly unstable seeker in such a mess. He figured he'd better run the diagnostics quickly.  
Ratchet grabbed the scanner and turned around. Optimus was standing only a little ways from the berth and Starscream's gaze would occasionally flick to him, searching for reassurance, with Optimus would give by returning his gaze. Ratchet could understand why the seeker would bond to the Prime. He was an older, though not by much, and a leader figure who had gone though a similar, and more extreme, situation. Optimus would be able to interact with Starscream in a way only a fellow victim could. Ratchet had seen it before. There was an understanding that no one could understand between victims of any kind. He often wished Optimus had had someone like that when he was younger. The first few years after they had escaped had been hell for the Prime. He wouldn't let anyone touch him and he woke screaming from horrible nightmares. Not to mention all the times he had tried to hurt himself. He was glad that Megatron hadn't met him during that time period.   
Ratchet tried to stand as far away as he could when he preformed the scan. Starscream eyed him warily. Ratchet ran the scan down his body, than froze. He ran it back than over again. His face plates somehow managed to pale.  
“What... What is it?”  
Optimus looked away, his face contorted in anger and sorrow. Starscream looked from Optimus then Ratchet. His face turned to horror when he finally put the pieces together.  
“No!”  
“I'm sorry,” Ratchet said.  
Starscream scrambled off the berth and ran out the door, Optimus calling after him.  
“Ratchet, follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself,” Optimus ordered.  
“What about-”  
“I have something to take care of.”


	40. Chapter 40

Xxx  
Starscream sat on the window seal, staring out at the evening sky. He felt hollow inside, numb. He wasn't even sure what he should feel anymore. A sparkling... it didn't even feel real. How-  
There was a pulse. Starscream jumped. There was another. It felt like... confusion? Love? But why-?  
It wasn't his emotions, he realized. He placed a hand on his chest, in awe. It... It was a femme. He could sense her preset personality, her undeveloped emotions. She was going to be like her carrier, but no mental illness from what he could tell. He smiled softly and settled back down. Maybe his future wasn't so bleak. Not even the monsters on the edge of his vision could bother him.  
“Starscream?”  
Starscream jumped from the window and tensed. Arcee stood at least five paces away, looking as miserable as he felt. For some reason this made Starscream feel even worse. Why should he care? Sure, what happened wasn't her fault. She was just as much a victim as he. But that doesn't change the fact that she was an vengeful femme who wanted to kill him. He stood on guard. Should she choose to attack again, he was not going to let her hurt his sparkling. His seeker protocols were now in overdrive, and nothing mattered more than protecting the small life residing within his very spark.  
“Optimus told me... about the sparkling,” she said.  
Starscream didn't react.  
“I... we talked... I... if you'll let me... I will take responsibility as the sparkling's sire.”  
Starscream was not prepared for that.  
“I understand you probably don't want to have anything to do with me...”  
“It is not you're fault. I do not blame you,” Starscream said. “But why? You'd love to see me a pile of scrap, right?”   
Arcee flinched.   
“I think... I think you've been through enough,” Arcee said. “Honestly, I can't even bring myself to hate you anymore. It's so weird. A few weeks ago, I would gladly tear your spark out, but now...” Arcee sighed. “I understand if you don't want me near you or the sparkling, but at least hear me out. I'm not saying that we should become mates or anything. All I am suggesting is that I help you raise him.”  
“Her. It's a her.”  
Arcee blinked, than smiled softly. “A femme...”  
Starscream nodded.   
“I... The choice is up to you.”  
Starscream stared at her for a long while, not moving an inch. Arcee remained where she stood, not daring to move.  
“I get the final say,” Starscream said. “She is mine first, and whomever I may choose as a mate.”  
“I understand,” Arcee said, her relief evident.   
“Don't get me wrong. The only reason I'm doing this is because despite everything, I know you are not a bad femme at heart and that being the case, I don't think it would be fair to keep the sparkling from her sire,” Starscream said sternly.   
Arcee smirked.  
“You've got your attitude back rather quickly,” Arcee commented.   
“Hmph,” Starscream rolled his optics. “Of course! I am a seeker with a sparkling on the way! I don't have time to mope like a little femme.”  
Arcee's optics burned.   
“What did you say?”


	41. Chapter 41

Xxx  
“You fragging moron!”  
Megatron ducked behind his mate, barely dodging the wrench that had been thrown at his head. The angry medic seethed at him, his eyes ablaze with an anger that would rival Unicron himself. Optimus stood still as a statue, not daring to risk his uncles wrath.   
“You were supposed to wait at least 6 months in order to avoid risking him being sparked again so soon but nooo, you just had to jump the gun!”   
“It's not my fault! I told Optimus, but he- OW!”  
“I'm sparked?” Optimus asked in awe. Ratchet sighed.   
“Yes, but because of how close the new sparkling and Draco are, the birth will be very dangerous. And Megatron is sparked too, by the way.”   
Megatron blinked.  
“I'muhduhfwanyahuh?” Megatron stuttered. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at Megatron's face. It was the same one he had when Ratchet had told him he was sparked with Soundwave.  
“Well, you guys can go now, before I start throwing more wrenches at a sparked mech.”  
Optimus smiled and nodded. He grabbed Megatron's arm and pulled him towards the door.  
“Ahdiahdahnuhwhafwa?”  
Optimus didn't even say hello to Starscream and Arcee as they passed them on the way. He headed straight for their quarters. When they got there, the room was empty. Bumblebee was taking care of his little brother for the day. Optimus sat Megatron down on the berth and stood before the babbling former Decepticon leader. Optimus smiled and chuckled at Megatron. How many of Megatron's men would think that Megatron could ever be so surprised a year ago? Optimus sat himself down in his mate's lap and silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled away, Megatron had a large grin on his face.  
“Two sparklings?” he whispered. Optimus returned his smile and pressed his forehead against his mate's.  
“Oh Primus, we got three of them to raise now. How is that going to work? We'll need bigger quarters before long. What about if-”  
Megatron continued to ramble on, going over many valid concerns and complications, but his smile never faded. Optimus just listened to him, wishing he could feel their sparklings like Megatron would no doubt be able to soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Xxx  
“Stupid fraggers, ignoring their own Medic, it's not like I'm not twice their age and professionally trained. No, don't pay attention to me! It's not like I know what I'm talking about!”  
“Ratchet?”  
“What?”  
Arcee and Starscream looked at each other, than back at the irritated Ratchet.  
“Is something wrong?” Arcee asked.  
“Optimus and Megatron went and got themselves sparked-which I should probably not have told you yet,” Ratchet sighed and shook his head. “Well, get on the berth so I can start the diagnostics before you two get into another screaming match in my med bay.”  
Starscream glared and grumbled at the short-tempered medic and obeyed. The seeker flinched when Ratchet held the scanner out, than again when Arcee came up behind him. A dark shadow passed over Ratchet's pace before he finished the scan.  
“The sparkling is very healthy. You have about four more Earth months before the birth,” Ratchet said. “It looks like it's going to be a seeker, so the birthing might get a bit complicated.”  
“How come?” Arcee asked.  
Starscream scoffed at her. Ratchet shot him a look that said 'just keep your mouth shut' than began to explain it to Arcee.  
“Wings. The wings will make it hard for Starscream during labor. Now, if he were a big mech like Dreadwing, it wouldn't be that much of an issue, but a mech with as small a frame like Starscream, well, not so easy.”  
“How hard will it be?” Arcee asked, truly concerned.  
“I won't be that bad,” Starscream grumbled.  
“For someone whose had sparklings before, maybe, but this is your first, which will make things that much harder,” Ratchet said.  
“How do you know-”  
“Cause I'm me,” Ratchet said. “Now, you're done, so get outta my mad bay. Arcee, you stay.”  
Arcee's optics widened and Starscream gave her a look that read 'oh, you are in trouble'. Starscream left the med bay, leaving Arcee in Ratchet's mercy.  
“Don't worry, you're not in trouble,” Ratchet sighed. “I just need to talk to you about Starscream.”  
Ratchet settled down in his chair at his desk.   
“I know Starscream looks good right now, but that is only because of the sparkling,” Ratchet said. “As I am sure you are aware, all seekers are programmed with protocols that put sparklings first. These protocols are blocking all of Starscream's emotions about what happened in order to ensure that the sparkling is born safely, after that, I'm not sure what will happen.”  
Arcee nodded in understanding.  
“You need to help him in any way you can, and he'll let you, no matter how little it may be. Can you do that?” Ratcet asked.  
“I'll do what I can,” Arcee said.  
Ratchet watched her carefully.  
“What?”  
“You have been rather agreeable,” Ratchet said. “After trying to kill him for so long, why the change?”  
Arcee stared off.   
“It's... something Optimus told me,” Arcee said. “I can handle it. And even if I can't, I know Optimus will be there to help.”  
“Well, not for long if he keeps getting himself sparked,” Ratchet harrumphed. “Fine, get out of my med bay. I got work to do.”


	43. Chapter 43

Xxx  
“That wasn't fair, Bee!” Raf said as he rested the controller in his lap. Bee buzzed in response.   
“I did not! You can't prove anything! Besides, I lost!”  
Dreadwing watched from the hall, a smile on his face while his optics were sorrowful. Bumblebee must hate him now, after what he said and did. But the mech appeared to be unaffected by it. He was so happy every time his human friend came to visit. The thought made his spark flutter with both amusement and jealousy. He wished Bumblebee would look at him like that.  
Honestly, Dreadwing had been avoiding him. He didn't want to have Bumblebee reject him. The thought hurt, though Dreadwing guessed that he probably deserved it. Not that Dreadwing had plans of making his feelings known for a while anyway. They have only known-really known each other, not just in passing during the war- for a few weeks, couple months at most. He didn't want to rush into anything prematurely and frag everything up. Maybe if he waited, they would be able to move past this and get back to normal.  
Dreadwing walked away, heading down the corridor. He needed to get these reports to Shockwave.  
“Dreadwing!”  
Dreadwing stopped and turned. Bumblebee came running from the room he was in with Raf and stopped in front of him, his blue optics hopeful and his wings perked up excitedly.  
“Wanna come play with me and Raf?”   
Dreadwing's optics flickered. Bumblebee's wings lowered dejectedly.  
“Bad idea?”  
“No! It's just... you're not mad at me?” Dreadwing asked.  
Bumblebee tilted his head curiously, something the mech had picked up from his carrier, Dreadwing noticed.  
“Why?”  
“For what happened... what I said...”  
“It's not like it's your fault. And you said what you said to protect me. There is nothing to be angry about.”  
Dreadwing wasn't sure what he said.   
“That's- I mean... thank you,” Dreadwing smiled softly. Bumblebee's wings perked up again.  
“So, do you want to come play?”  
“I can't right now,” Dreadwing said. “I'm on duty.”  
“Oh...” Bumblebee's wings lowered dejectedly.  
“But maybe later...?”  
Bumblebee's lit up like a sparkling's, a sight that warmed Dreadwing's spark beyond measure. Maybe they would be okay after all.


	44. Chapter 44

Xxx  
“He started it!”  
Shockwave sighed as Bulkkhead and Breakdown continued to bicker like sparklings. These were the days he wished they were still at war so that he could have them both assassinated in their sleep.  
“Alright! Enough!” the cyclops glared at them. “Just clean it up and get back to duty.”  
“But-”  
“Do I need to get Megatron to deal with you?” Shockwave snapped. “Ratchet has confirmed that Megatron is sparked just last week, which means he will be very, very irritable, and he may just give me permission to have you both executed!”  
The two mechs gulped. Shockwave turned and all but stormed out. He grumbled his way back to his lab, only to be stopped half way.  
“You don't look happy,” Ratchet observed as they crossed paths in the corridor.  
“An accurate observation,” Shockwave said dryly.  
“Is something wrong?”   
“Breakdown and Bulkhead nearly destroyed the common room,” Shockwave grumbled.   
“Fighting again?” Ratchet sighed. “Will I be seeing either of them later?”  
“No damage to them that I saw,” Shockwave said.  
“Good. I have a project I wan to work on and the last thing I need is having to treat a bunch of bumbling idiots,” Ratchet grumbled. “I'll get out of your way now.”  
Shockwave watched Ratchet go. Shockwave hadn't appreciated it when he was younger, but Ratchet was admirable. He was a mech who sacrificed everything for his nephews and then continued to care for Optimus and keep him healthy throughout the war. He even raised Optimus' sparkling for him. For a mech who never had any sparklings of his own, he sure did a good job with three of them. He was a very intelligent mech, even in areas that weren't his expertise. And he wasn't bad to look at either. He wasn't in his prime anymore-and Shockwave was certain the mech was a looker a few centuries ago- but he was still attractive. When he was young, he wasn't into older mechs, but as he himself got older, he'd found those his age and younger hadn't been all that appealing. Maybe...  
This required further thought.


	45. Chapter 45

Xxx   
“Primus dammit!”   
Knock Out threw the polisher onto the workbench, grumbling to himself.   
“Breakdown just had to go and get himself in trouble with Shockwave!” Knock Out grumbled as he lifted himself onto the med berth. “Fragging, no good, so-called partner!”  
“Do you need help?”  
Knock Out jumped and let out a noise that Knock Out was ashamed came from him. Soundwave stood on the door, his face unreadable behind his mask but his head tilted in a way that Knock Out had seen Optimus and Bumblebee do. Did all of Prime's kids do that? Knock Out stared at the spy for a moment, before flickering his optics and shaking his head.   
“No, I mean uh... Yeah, I could some some,” Knock Out sighed.   
Soundwave nodded and walked over to the workbench and picked up the polisher.  
“It's uh, middle of my back.”  
Soundwave nodded and walked around. Knock Out shifted uncomfortably as Soundwave began to work.  
“I understand Breakdown usually helps,” Soundwave said.  
“Breakdown got himself into some trouble.”  
“So I have heard.”  
“Breakdown has been one of the only other mechs who actually knew how to work that thing,” Knock Out said.  
“I could have helped before,” Soundwave pointed out. Knock Out bit his lip.  
“Breakdown is my partner and more convenient.”  
“Oh.” Knock Out could have sworn Soundwave sounded a bit disappointed. “Done.”  
Soundwave switched the polisher off and placed it on the workbench. Knock Out slipped off the berth and tried to figure out what to say next.  
“I do not know if you remember, but I just recalled the one time I sneaked into your quarter and repainted you over night,” Soundwave said.  
Knock nearly winced at the reminder of their age difference, as Soundwave wasn't even in adolescence yet, and smirked instead.  
“I remember. I'm still trying to figure out how such a troublemaker grew up to be such a quiet mech.”  
“Indeed. I must be going,” Soundwave said. Knock Out watched him go than let out the breath he had been holding. He so needs to get over this.


	46. Chapter 46

Xxx  
Draco stared at the object before him. He had never seen this one before. Was it a toy? Or one of those things his creators will yell at him about if he touches it? Is it a bad thing, or can he play with it. He looked up at his creators, who were watching him. They didn't seem worried. He reached forward and picked it up. They weren't mad at him, so it must be okay. He examined it closely, moving it around in his hand. It looked like a box! Did it have energon treats inside? One of his hands hit something on the side, and it made a noise!   
He squeaked and dropped the box. It landed on its side and mad another noise. Draco watched it suspiciously. Was it going to attack him? When nothing happened, he cautiously crawled up to it and pushed on the side. It made another noise, only this one was different! He carefully picked it up. Each side was a different color. He touched the red side and it made another noise. When he was sure it wasn't going to eat him, he began to experiment with other sides, eventually finding that he like the green and yellow noises best.  
“I told you he'd like it,” Optimus said. “Bumblebee did.”  
“That's probably why his buzzing sounds like the noises coming from that box,” Megatron noticed.  
“Maybe,” Optimus said. “We're going to have to figure out what to do.”  
“Do about what?”  
“We're both going to start going haywire in a couple months. We'll be in no position to care for a sparkling,” Optimus sighed. “Maybe getting sparked at the same time wasn't such a good idea.”  
“Probably not. But we'll be alright,” Megatron said. “It'll only be for a little while. I'm sure Ratchet and Shockwave won't mind taking care of them.”  
“I suppose...”  
“Speaking of Shockwave, have you noticed my brother paying a little extra attention to that uncle of yours...?”  
“Seriously?”  
“I know, weird right?”  
“Because there is no way any mech would be interested in Ratchet, right?”  
“Not what I meant.”  
“Uh-huh, sure.”  
“I just... I always thought of Ratchet as... well...”  
“Just stop before you end up falling into that hole your digging.”  
“Okay... But-”  
“Stop.”  
“But-”  
“I mean it.”  
“...”


	47. Chapter 47

Xxx  
Bumblebee walked into the common room with Draco sitting on his shoulders. Bumblebee kept his wings positioned so that the sparkling wouldn't fall backwards. Said sparkling was babbling in Cybertronian, sounding almost like he was debating a very serious subject that held the upmost importance. At least that's what Bee thought. Bumblebee sat down on the couch and turned on the TV he and Bulkhead had brought up. He flipped it over to one of the kids channels. Draco instantly focused in on it intently. Bumblebee chuckled.   
“You've corrupted him already!” Miko laughed as she approached the couch, Jack and Raf not far behind. Bee gently deposited Draco onto the couch (Draco not once looking away from the screen) than bent down to pick the humans up and place them next to the sparkling. Draco was only about twice the size of Fowler, so he still dwarfed the humans.   
“I never thought I would say that an Autobot was cute,” Miko snickered.   
“Does sound weird,” Jack agreed.   
“I betcha in a couple years, Bee'll have him sitting next to him playing video games,” Raf said.  
“Megatron'll love that!”   
“Optimus has informed me he doesn't want me to expose him to video games till he's the equivelant of Raf's age.”  
“Aww!”  
“So we'll have to keep to my room and be careful.”  
Raf snickered.  
“What? What'd he say?”  
Draco looked over at the humans, his head tilted.   
“Hi, Draco!” Miko said.   
Draco reached over and carefully touched Miko's head.   
“Gentle, Draco.”  
Draco looked up at Bee than looked back at Miko. He began to pet her head. Draco looked up at Bee excitedly and said something in Cybertronian.  
“Yes, she is soft. That's why you have to be careful. You can't break her.”  
Draco pulled his hand back like it was burned and began to babble.  
“You can play with her, but you have to be careful. If she says stop, you stop.”  
Draco looked back at Miko and began to pet her again.   
“He's so cute!” Raf said. Jack nodded in agreement.


	48. Chapter 48

Xxx  
Soundwave watched Knock Out from the darkest corner of the common room. It was nearly empty this time of day, minus themselves and Breakdown. Neither even noticed the spy in the corner. Breakdown was confessing something, and Knock Out was surprised at first, but then found it funny. Part of Soundwave wanted to activate his higher telepathic abilities, but he didn't want to violate their privacy. It was bad enough for most that he couldn't block the empathic part. For a long time, Soundwave had believed that was the cause for the apprehension he had picked up from Knock Out despite Knock Out's feelings for him, but Soundwave was beginning to think he was mistaken.  
Breakdown finally left, leaving the two of them alone. Knock Out leaned back on the couch and sighed. He was tired. Maybe he should wait...? No, if he waited he'd come up with twenty different reasons for him to back out. He took a breath and took his mask off. He placed it on the table next to him and began to make his way to the couch.  
“Knock Out?”  
The medic jumped and stared at him. Soundwave could feel his surprise.   
“I am sorry, I did not mean to surprise you.” Yes he did.  
“It's alright,” Knock Out said as he continued to stare at Soundwave's face. Soundwave looked away nervously. Maybe he should have kept his mask on. But Knock Out seemed to like his face.   
“Did you want something?” Knock Out said.  
Soundwave opened his mouth to say something, but found his words failed him. So he resorted to his last option.  
He kissed him.  
The kiss was chaste and brief. Soundwave pulled back, his face plates bright red. Soundwave began to say something, but before he could, Knock Out was kissing him. The red mech pulled him down to the couch and positioned them so that Soundwave was under him. He didn't know how long he was there and he didn't care. He didn't even think about the fact that they were in a public area until it was too late.  
“Ahem.”  
The two mechs looked up. It just had to be his creators. Optimus looked amused and had his arms crossed across his chest. Megatron didn't look so happy. Rather, he glared at Knock Out like he was about to rip him in two and the only thing keeping him from doing so was the sparkling in his arm, his other hand covering the sparkling's eyes.  
“Scrap.”


	49. Chapter 49

Xxx  
“YOU STUPID FRAGGERS!”  
Bulkhead and Breakdown flinched away from the enraged medic.   
“Just because Optimus had a sparkling, that doesn't make it alright for every single mech on the ship to go get themselves sparked!” Ratchet yelled.  
“We didn't mean to Ratch-ow!”  
“This is all your fault, Bulkhead!”  
“It is not!”  
“Is to!”  
“It's not that bad, is it?”  
“Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who got sparked!”  
“ENOUGH!” Ratchet snapped. “Breakdown, I want you back here next week to check on the sparkling. Now, both of you get out of here before I kill you both!”  
The two mechs couldn't get out fast enough. Ratchet turned back to his console, determined to get out before another mech came in. He sighed in frustration when he heard the door slide open.  
“WHAT?”  
“I just saw Bulkhead and Breakdown leave,” Shockwave said. “Did something happen?”  
“Bulkhead went and got Breakdown sparked,” Ratchet sighed.  
Shockwave froze.  
“What?”  
“Are you certain? I would think they would be too busy trying to terminate each other to...”  
“So would I. Did you need something?”  
“Yes,” Shockwave said. “I would like to ask you something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“There is a mountainous region on Earth I would like to investigate... I was wondering if you would join me?”  
Ratchet blinked. Was he...?  
“...Are you asking me on a date?” Ratchet gasped.  
“That would be... accurate.”  
Ratchet stared at him.   
“Is it a problem?”  
“I uh... no, I guess... I uh... sure. One date can't hurt anything.”  
“Only one?” Shockwave inquired.  
“...We'll see.” Ratchet said.  
It was impossible to tell for sure, but Ratchet was sure Shockwave was smiling under his face guard.


	50. Chapter 50

Xxx  
Starscream sat in the corner of his quarters, a data pad in hand. He could feel the sparkling inside him. It was as though the sparkling were asleep, but he could feel the sparkling's presence. It was the only thing keeping him from going insane. The sparkling began to stir. Starscream stopped and placed a hand on his chest, a soft smile on his face, than grimaced when he realized what it meant.  
There was a knock on his door.  
“Come in.”  
Arcee opened the door. When she saw Starscream, she slowly made her way towards him. Starscream may not like her, but he appreciated what she was trying to be considerate of him, even if it irritated him at times.  
“Hey. How are you doing today?” Arcee asked.  
“Fine. You don't have to check on me every single day.”  
“Maybe. But Ratchet will have my head if I don't.”  
Starscream grunted in response. Arcee couldn't help but smile softly.  
“How is the sparkling?”  
“Fine,” Starscream said, his voice softening as it always did when he spoke of the sparkling. “She's going to be a telepath.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“She knows when you are coming.”  
“She-”  
“All non-sparked mechs report to the docking bay!” Ratchet's voice boomed over the intercom.   
Xxx  
Arcee was the last to arrive. There was a ship in the bay. It was dirty and looked like it hadn't been properly maintained in a long time. The other mechs stood around the ship, ready to strike at a moments notice. The door opened and a mech stepped out. Arcee couldn't believe her optics. It couldn't be...  
“No way!” Bulkhead gasped.  
“Cliffjumper?”


	51. Chapter 51

Xxx  
Optimus stared at Shockwave.  
“W-wha?”  
“You heard me,” Shockwave said. “I was wondering if you knew the best way to seduce Ratchet.”  
Optimus stared at him for another few moments, than shuttered his optics and shook his head.  
“I uh... why would I possibly know that?”   
“I just hoped... since you've known him longest...”   
“Ratchet is hardly the type to share such matters with a mech he helped raise,” Optimus said. “Besides I thought you guys were in a relationship already.”  
Shockwave sighed.   
“Ratchet... I think he has been distancing himself from me lately. I mean... He's been sort of distant since I asked him out. All we've really done is tour Earth.”  
“That's farther than any other mech has gotten.”  
“I figured as much, but...”  
“What aren't you sharing with me.”  
Shockwave seemed to slouch even more than he had been before.   
“He's decided to stop out little... 'outings' as he's called it.”  
Optimus froze.  
“Are you serious?” Optimus asked.   
“Yeah...”  
“Hmm...” Optimus thought for a bit. “That... that might actually be a good thing...”  
“How is that a good thing?” Shockwave all but growled.  
“It might mean that he's realized he has actual feelings for you.”  
“Wh-what? But why-”  
“Ratchet has always been scared of getting close to people. Part of it might be that as a doctor, he has seen too much death and he's afraid of losing anyone. It's hard enough on him when I or Bee get hurt, but to have someone like a mate get hurt... he's afraid he won't be able to handle it.”  
“That is understandable,” Shockwave said, his processor working.  
“But I think there's more.”  
Shockwave looked up.  
“I... Ratchet has never told me much about his past, but there are times that I get the feeling that the reason he avoids things regarding love and the like is because he's been hurt before. And I fear my carrier might have been the cause.”  
Optimus leaned against the table behind him and crossed his arms.  
“I know for a fact that Ratchet at one time had feelings for my carrier. I could hear it in the way Ratchet speaks about him. And, based on the stories Alpha Trion told me, my carrier was not always such a great mech. As a matter of fact, the reason he had fallen for... my sire... is because they were so much alike, though he was not as extreme as Sentinel. Apparently, it wasn't until my birth that he changed. I fear that my carrier may have hurt Ratchet before.”  
“That is... not something I expected... though I guess I should have. The part about Ratchet having feelings about Starjewel. Though...”  
“My carrier's actions were always covered up, just as many of the Prime's more... sadistic tendencies are. It was Alpha Trion's belief that something in the Prime's line has become corrupted and that there is something wrong with the processors of the Primes.”  
“Though it appears that you are unaffected. And Ultra Magnus...?”  
Optimus looked off.  
“I... I think so, but there were times... I wonder if they've finished the new batch of energon treats?”  
Shockwave shook his head. It never ceased to amuse him. One minute, Optimus was calm and collected, the next he was as giddy as a sparkling. He wonders what it must feel like? Though having four mechs in this stage was rather troublesome. At least Starscream should be birthing soon and Optimus and Megatron have another two months. Than Breakdown almost a month after that...   
If another mech goes and gets themselves sparked, he was going to crash.


	52. Chapter 52

Draco sucked on his treat, his wide optics focused on his carrier's chest. He was aware of the mechs around him talking. Draco could only understand some of what they said, but he wasn't even paying attention. His creators were acting funny, probably because of the voices in their chests. The pretty seeker and one of the bigger mechs were acting funny too. Did they have something in their chests too? Draco couldn't hear them. As it was, the one in carrier's chest was more like an echo. But the one in sire's was loud and clear. She didn't talk like their creators, but he understood her.  
The pretty seeker jumped up suddenly, making Draco squeak. His sister projected surprise and curiosity. Draco tried his best to use images to tell her what happened. Her curiosity subsided, though it took awhile for her to settle down again. His sire grumbled at the pretty seeker. The pretty mech pouted and crossed his arms, sitting next to Draco's carrier and resting his head against his arm.  
Draco was suddenly jealous. He was his carrier! Draco crawled off his sire's lap, his sire gasping when Draco nearly fell off the couch. Draco tried to stand, but it was nearly impossible on the soft material, so he crawled over onto his carrier's lap and glared at the seeker.  
The seeker blinked at him and pouted. He could feel his carrier shaking with laughter as he placed a gentle hand on his sparklings back. The seeker harrumphed and stood, stomping to his sire's side and instead sitting next to him, once again resting his head against his shoulder. His sire didn't seem to like it very much, but was too lazy to make him move.  
“NOOOO!!!” Draco screeched. He moved quickly back onto his sire's lap. He didn't want him to have carrier, but he didn't want him to have sire even more! The seeker laughed and moved back to his carrier. Draco glared at him. If he moved back there, he would just take his sire. After carefully considering his options, Draco settled back onto his sire's lap, crossing his arms.  
“Hmph.”  
The entire room erupted in laughter. Draco pouted. What was so funny? His sister was asking him, but he didn't know. His sire lifted him up and held Draco against his spark. Draco reached up to touch his sire's face. He got the desired reaction when his sire smiled at him and gently touched his face. Draco settled down, ready for a nap. The soft pulsing had almost sent him off to sleep when his optics flew open. His sister was panicking. He his sire's grip tighten. Sire felt it too, right?  
Draco growled as the two new members of the crew joined the group. Two red bots, who looked like mech and femme versions of each other. The femme went straight for Draco, a bright smile on her face. When she reached for him, he snuggled closer to his sire's chest and hid his face, hoping that since he couldn't see her, she couldn't see him. He felt his sire's chest rumble as he spoke. Draco looked up. His sire's face seemed pleasant enough, but his optics were hard. Carrier didn't seem to notice. He was talking with the mech. The femme leaned down again, no longer reaching for him. Draco growled at her, earning a sharp warning from carrier. Draco didn't care.  
All he cared about was that his sister was scared.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to chapter 53!   
> From now on, I won't be posting every day. I have up to chapter 57 written in a notebook, I just need to type them up. I will post at least once a week, whether I post more will depend on how many chapters I have ready.

He was in another world, in between awake and nothingness. He didn't know how long he was there. He didn't feel pain, nor pleasure. He was aware, and yet he wasn't. He didn't like it, but he didn't dislike it either. He felt like he was both alive and dead.  
Consciousness, when it finally came, was slow. It was like drowning, in a way. He was manage to rise above consciousness for a moment, only to be dragged under. Over and over, until finally he managed to find the symbolic land and drag himself to consciousness.  
The first thing he registered was his HUD. It told him that he was out of danger, but many of his wounds would take a while to fully repair. His sensor nodes came online before his optics. He was on a berth, he knew that. And he felt heavy. Almost like he was being held down. When his optics finally flickered on, the first thing he saw was static, but slowly the static faded and he could finally see the ceiling.   
“You are online.”  
The voice startled him, but he couldn't move his head to find the source.   
“You are still paralyzed. You will be until you are fully repaired.”  
“H-how-”  
“It is not important. All that is important is that you are alive.”  
He wanted to look towards the voice, wanted to see his savior, but he couldn't move.  
“Rest for now. Recharge will help your auto-repair do its job.”  
“T-thank you.”  
Silence.  
“I did not save you for no reason. I have a job for you. You will help save Cybertron.”


	54. Chapter 54

Ratchet lay spread out on his berth, one arm rested across his optics the other on his chest. There was a data pad next to his head that he had been attempting to read, but had ultimately given up on. He found himself unable to go into recharge, and trying to focus on the the multiples of 356 wasn't helping either. His mind had kept wondering back to the former Decepticon second-in-command.   
What had Ratchet been thinking? Ratchet was old enough to be his father, give or take a few Earth years. It would only have been a matter of time before he found someone else. Chances were the only reason he had been interested in the first place was because of the limited choices on the ship, and it wouldn't be that way forever.  
The thing was, Ratchet had enjoyed their 'dates.' He hadn't even thought about it at first. He figured it would be a way to pass the time, and he figured Shockwave wasn't all that serious anyway. Than Shockwave had asked him about Bonding. It wasn't like he was asking him to bond with him. He had asked if Ratchet had ever considered it.  
Ratchet had known what it meant. He had seen it in the way the cyclops looked at him when he said it. Shockwave was serious about this, and Ratchet realized this was more than casual dating for himself as well. Shockwave meant more to him than that. But it couldn't happen. If they bonded, he would see. He would know everything. And he couldn't let that happen. He'd hate him. He didn't deserve it anyway. Not after everything.  
Ratchet didn't hear the first knock at his door, or just didn't notice it. He heard the second, but ignored it. And the next. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. When it became clear that whoever it was wasn't going to go away anytime soon, Ratchet grumbled and pulled himself up. He opened the door with the intention of berating the mech on the other side, but froze.  
Shockwave watched him closely, the intensity of his gaze making Ratchet look away. Shockwave pushed his way into Ratchet's room. Ratchet took a deep breath as the door closed. He turned and walked to his desk, making a show of putting the data pads away.  
“I am here because I believe I deserve a proper explanation,” Shockwave said firmly.  
Ratchet didn't respond.  
“I have searched my memory thoroughly, but have been unable to find anything that I might have done wrong. So either this isn't my fault, or I missed something, in which case I would appreciate it if you were to enlighten me.”  
Ratchet stopped and looked down at his hands on the desk. He could feel his optics on the back of his head, but couldn't bring himself to face him. They remained that way for what seemed like forever, before Ratchet could bring himself to say anything.  
“This is rather cliche, but it really isn't you, it's me. It's something... something I've done. You've done nothing wrong.”  
“Ratchet, tell me,” Shockwave said. “Please. Or don't, but whatever you've done, I've done worse during the war. You can trust me.”  
Ratchet couldn't keep his shoulders from shaking. He flinched when Shockwave placed his hands on his shoulders, but didn't pull away.   
“Please Ratchet,” Shockwave said softly. “You don't have to hide anything from me. I love you Ratchet. Nothing will ever change that.”  
Shockwave knew he had won when Ratchet's shoulders slumped slightly and he leaned back against Shockwave. Shockwave wrapped his arms around the mech's shoulders as Ratchet began to tell him a tale that shook Shockwave's entire world at it's core.


	55. Chapter 55

Starscream wondered the halls of the Nemesis, truly alone for the first time since he discovered he was carrying. Arcee had moved into the quarters next to his, which caused Starscream to have a lot of conflicting emotions. His seeker protocols demanded that he remain as close to his sparkling's sire as possible, which was enhanced by his unbonded state. At the same time, he wanted nothing to do with her. Logically, he knew that Arcee wasn't to blame, but every time he sees her he can't help but remember. In some ways, Starscream's pregnancy was both a blessing and a curse. It kept him from worrying too much or becoming too fearful of Arcee, but he knew that the moment the sparkling came, it was all going to fall apart, and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
And to add a final twist to the craziest six months of his life, he was seeing things again. He had to stop taking his medicine because of the sparkling. Everywhere he looked, he could see the metallic beasts, watching him. Hunting him.  
He felt a wave of fear and quickly distracted himself from his darker thoughts. He smiled softly and placed a hand on his chest. He felt a wave of affection in return. The sparkling was the only good thing to come out of this entire mess. The others were doing their best to support him, but there were three other sparkling coming. There was only so much they could do. For the first time, Starscream was glad for his telepathic abilities. His connection to his sparkling made everything worth it. He couldn't wait to hold the little femme in his arms.  
A wave of fear sent Starscream reeling. He spun around, wide-eyed. The hallway was empty (if you didn't count his hallucinations). Starscream took a few steps back before turning to run, from what, he wasn't sure.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a couple weeks. Been really busy with work and other stuffs. Short chapter too, but I wanted to post something. Will be busy for a while yet, but I hope to post another shorter chapter relatively soon.

“You're kidding! He actually did that? You aren't pulling my chain, are you?”  
Bumble buzzed in confirmation. Cliffclimber roared with laughter. This femme was unlike any other femme Bumblebee had ever met, that was for sure.   
“Oh, Primus! Humans are hysterical! You have got to show me around Earth sometime!”  
“Perhaps,” Bumblebee buzzed.   
“We could make it a date?” Cliffclimber asked.   
Bumblebee blinked at her in surprise.   
“Would that be alright?” she asked again.  
“I-no-I-” Bumblebee faltered. “I have a mech else I like.”  
“Seriously? Who? Is he on the ship?”  
Climffclimber was able to keep her voice stable for the most part, but there was an edge to it that would make Bumblebee feel bad if it didn't send a chill down his spine.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Well, beside us, most everyone has someone... definitely can't be Starscream... Arcee's a femme... it isn't Dreadwing, is it? Can't be!”  
Bumblebee looked down shyly.  
“Seriously?” Cliffclimber was incredulous. “You prefer that guy to me? I mean he's a 'con and he's how much older than you? I mean Soundwave and Knockout are weird enough- not to mention Ratchet and Shockwave. It's a family thing, isn't it?”  
“That's-”  
“You two aren't, like, officially together tho, right? That means I still have a chance.”  
“I'm not-”  
Cliffclimber turned and fled before Bumblebee could finish, leaving the mech in a state of shock.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot longer to find the time to type anything up than it should have. I have the next chapter written down during my lunch break and will type it up next chance I get (hopefully soon). I'm really not happy with how short this chapter is (god, can it even be considered a chapter?) , but due to a mistake I made, I had to cut out a chapter and split another in half. And I made the mistake earlier of not properly introducing a character. So, I edited chapter 56 to fix that, if you want to check that out. It will probably make a lot more sense.  
> I'm done ranting now.

Optimus walked out into the bridge room, smiling to himself when he saw it was empty. Carrying was stressful enough, but carrying at the same time as his mate was near infuriating. He missed out on this part when they were carrying Soundwave and Bumblebee and Optimus was a bit relieved (not enough to wish he had still been there). The conflicting carrier and sire protocols were driving him mad. It didn't help that he was sparked so soon after Draco. His emotions were even more unstable than before and he could feel the stress it put on his systems. He wished he could jump ahead in time two months and skip the last of his pregnancy.   
He quickly imputed the coordinates into the computer, not wanting someone to catch him (specifically Ratchet). He just needed some time to himself, something he hadn't really had since he boarded the Nemesis. He needed out.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for telling me I uploaded chapter 56 twice???  
>  Just kidding. :P  
> I fixed it. Here's the real chapter 58.

They can't hurt me. They can't hurt me.  
Starscream repeated the phrase like a mantra. He tried to ignore his hallucinations, but they seemed to grow in number and they seemed... agitated. Starscream felt like he was on a battlefield, waiting for the enemy to strike. Starscream groaned and leaned against the wall. He placed a hand on his chestplates, which were leaking energon.  
The sparkling was coming.   
The thought would have fill Starscream with joy if every instinct wasn't telling him he was in danger. Groaning, he turned on his comm.   
“Knockout?”  
“Starscream? What's up?”  
“The sparkling-”  
“Where are you?”  
“I'm- ow!”  
Starscream stared in shock at the wound of his hand. Something bit him! He heard a growl behind him and he turned to look just as one of his 'hallucinations' bit into his leg. He screamed.   
“Starscream? What's wrong?”  
“M-monsters-!”  
“The monsters aren't real, Starscream. Starscream? Starscream!”  
xxx  
“Sire.”  
Optimus looked behind him curiously. He smiled as Soundwave landed beside him before transforming.   
“You shouldn't be out here in your condition,” the Prime's son scolded.   
“I know. I just needed some space,” the Prime said.   
Optimus turned back to the view he had found at the top of the mountain. The forest stretched out before them, interrupted only by a single road that remained empty.   
“This is my favorite place to go when I want to be alone,” Optimus said.   
“It is... fascinating.”  
Optimus smiled fondly.   
“Sometimes, it is hard to remember how beautiful this planet really is.”  
“The humans have made a rather big mess of it, haven't they?” Soundwave murmured.   
“We weren't much better,” Optimus pointed out.   
Soundwave didn't respond.   
“The humans are a very different species, but I find we have much more in common than many Cybertronians are willing to admit, Autobot and Decepticon alike.”  
“Further information required to have an informed opinion.”  
“I see you have mastered Shockwave's evasion tactics-”  
Optimus gasped.  
“Sire?”  
“The sparkling-!”  
Soundwave stared as his sire's chest began to leak energon.  
“No- the sparkling shouldn't be due for another two earth months!”  
“Tell him that!” Optimus snapped.   
“Nemesis!” Soundwave was practically screaming into the comm. “We need an immediate ground bridge-”  
Soundwave was distracted as a ship came into view. It was at least as big as the Nemesis, but it was pure white and had Autobot designs. Spoundwave's optics widened when he realized what he was seeing.   
“Nemesis. I have eyes on the Centennial. Sentinel has found us.”


	59. Chapter 59

“What is Optimus doing out there?” Shockwave demanded.  
“Now is not the time. We must get out of here.”  
“I'm opening a ground bridge,” Shockwave cursed when an error message popped up. “Scrap, scrap, scrap scrap!”  
“What's going on?” Raf asked as he entered the bridge room.  
“Someone's hacked into our systems. They've blocked the ground bridge controls.”  
“Let me try,” Raf said.  
“I don't see what you could possibly do,” the cyclops growled.  
Raf smiled.  
Xxx  
Soundwave fired a couple shots at the white mechs that followed them. None of them fired a shot, most likely to avoid harming Optimus and the sparkling. Not that Soundwave could get far anyways. Not while trying to half-carry Optimus. Optimus was trying his best to move despite his condition, but his protocols were beginning to fight against him, telling him to fight against Soundwave, to protect his unborn sparkling. The only thing keeping him from trying to tear the mech apart was that he was Optimus' sparkling.   
Optimus stumbled and fell, nearly dragging Soundwave down with him. Soundwave screeched when a mech fired, the shot tearing his arm off. The mech was offlined shortly afterward, his head gone.   
That must be how he is controlling him.   
Soundwave was too focused on the dead mech. He didn't notice the other until he was pulling Optimus away from him. Optimus growled and swung his arm at the mech, managing to hit him in the helm hard enough to send him spinning.   
“We need that bridge!” Soundwave shouted.  
“Give me one moment! Almost got it... there!” Raf shouted in triumph.   
Soundwave let out a sigh of relief when a ground bridge opened in front of him. His relief was short lived when two mechs ripped Optimus from his grasp, a third tackling Soundwave to the ground. Optimus fought viciously, managing to knock one unconscious, but two more took his place.  
The shots came out of no where. The mechs fell, leaving Optimus freed. Soundwave turned towards the source of the shots, mildly surprised.  
“Wheeljack,” Soundwave said.  
“Stop starin' at me and get him out of here!” Wheeljack snapped as he fired at a couple of more mechs. Soundwave lifted Optimus back up and half-carried him through the ground bridge. Wheeljack was right behind him, firing until the bridge closed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... since it's been so long since I posted, I decided to get you two chapters! I wrote this a while go when I had a writers bloke and decided to write the last chapter of this... 'episode'.  
> Tell me if you see anything... wrong.  
> Also, I originally posted the wrong version of this chapter. I had rewritten a part of it and set it aside because I wasn't certain what I wanted to do yet than decided on that one. This is the correct version.

Xxx  
“Scrap!”   
Ratchet growled as he and Knockout worked on Starscream. It wasn't easy when the seeker's protocols were telling him to fight the mechs who dared remain present during the birthing. The only thing keeping him from completely losing it was the sparkling's sire's presence next to his helm. Arcee herself was on edge, the hand she had rested next to Starscream's helm trembling.   
“How the pit did this happen? It's like he was attacked by a swarm of insecticons!” Knockout snapped.  
“Not insecticons, GHOSTS,” Ratchet replied calmly.  
“What?”  
“Focus on the sparkling,” Ratchet said firmly. “Most of the worst is taken care of. We won't know the full extent of the damage, however, until after the birth.”  
“Ratchet!”  
The medic growled.  
“Not now, Shockwave!”  
“Optimus is birthing!”  
“What? He isn't due for another two months!”  
“He sneaked off the base and was attacked. No severe damage apparent.”  
“Go,” Knockout said. “Starscream doesn't need two medics now.”  
Ratchet nodded and ran out the door.  
“Where are they?”  
xxx  
Ratchet stormed into his nephew's quarters, barely registering Wheeljack's presence outside. Megatron growled at him from where he sat next to the berth where his mate lay, but was distracted when his mate cried out. Ratchet ran up, preforming a quick scan.  
“The birth should be quick due to her size, but we will have to rush her back to the med bay and put her on life support. Too late to move Optimus. Megatron! I'm sorry.”  
That was all the warning Meatron had before there was a stinging sensation on his arm. Megatron fought the darkness that threatened to overtake him.  
“Sorry, but I can't have you trying to tear my spark out when I take the femmeling.”   
Optimus screamed yet again as the darkness took over.  
Xxx  
“Ratchet, this can wait-”  
“We're taking care of this now,” Ratchet snapped as he pushed Shockwave onto the medical berth.   
“But your tired, you've had a long day. You should rest-”  
“This won't take more than a few minutes. With three of our commanders out of commission, we can't afford to have you feeling unwell as well,” Ratchet said as he picked up the scanner.  
“Ratchet- Ratchet?” Shockwave watched as the medic froze, staring at the results on the scanner. “Are you alright?”  
The medic looked up, his expression one of shock.  
“Shockwave...”  
xxx  
Megatron awoke with a start, jumping out of the berth and ready to attack. He instantly regretted it as pain shot through his helm and caused him to fall back on the birth. There was a soft chuckle across the room and Megatron looked up.   
Optimus smiled at him softly. He was sitting in a chair next to the sparklings berth, looking exhausted. Most of the damage was fixed, but some would take a while to go away completely. As soon as he was certain he could get up without harming himself, he climbed off the berth and slowly made his way to the other berth, his optics wide as he looked down at the small creature within.  
He was beautiful.  
He looked like an alternate version of Optimus. Everything from the way his body was shaped to his helm; there was no mistaking who his carrier was. The difference was in his colors. He looked like he had flames on his chest plates. And his optics. They were red, just like Megatron's were before he was tainted with Dark Energon. And he was so small, as to be expected due to his premature birth. Megatron was surprised he wasn't on life support.   
“For some reason, he was almost completely formed, minus his size. There were a few pieces that needed mending, but they were easily fixed and were something that tended to happen even in sparkling carried to full term. If it weren't for his size, you wouldn't think he was premature.”  
Draco was curled up around him, an arm laid protectively over his chest. Megatron smiled softly as he carefully moved Draco and picked up his mechling, the sparkling mewling in surprise. He cradled him to his chest, earning himself another mewl of protest.  
The sparkling stared up at Megatron, his eyes wide and curious. Finally, he chirped and snuggled in as he fell back into recharge.  
“I wanted to name him Hot Rod,” Optimus said.  
“Really?”  
“I think it fits,” Optimus said.  
“Very well,” Megatron whispered.  
Optimus sighed.  
“Megatron, there's something else you need to know.”  
Megatron looked up.  
“I thought you said he was fine.”  
“He is. This isn't about him.”  
Megatron looked over at him curiously.  
“It's Starscream. He began birthing around the same time as me. But something was wrong.”  
“What happened?”  
“The sparkling is fine. Starscream... Starscream has gone into stasis, and Ratchet wasn't sure if he will ever awaken.”


	61. Chapter 61

Shockwave studied to console closely, searching for any discrepancy. Soundwave was beside him, irritatingly going through the information twice as fast. Really, it isn't fair for him to be able to do what would take Shockwave hours in only one. Shockwaves hook his head. No, no. That was just his... current state beginning to affect his mind.  
“Perhaps you should take a break,” Soundwave said.  
“I am fine. We must find out who shut down our ground bridge before I... lose my mind. Optimus and Megatron will be unavailable for a couple weeks yet.”  
“It is... disconcerting to think one of our allies has betrayed us,” Soundwave said.  
“We dealt with traitors on a regular basis before the war ended,” Shockwave pointed out.  
“That was before. And we always believed that those present are trustworthy, even before.”  
“Not all of them,” Shockwave said.  
“You suspect our new arrivals,” Soundwave said.   
“It is the most logical conclusion. The only other option is Sentinel's programming, but Ratchet wiped them all off they're processors and made sure to double check Cliffjumpers and Cliffclimber's... I want you to look into all of their activity since they got here.”  
“Very well. But Ratchet wants you to report to the med bay for a check up.”  
Shockwave groaned.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute chapter for you!

Draco looked down at the small creature, his bright blue eyes meeting red ones. Hot Rod stared back, chirping inquisitively. Draco chirped back, as though answering a question. Hot Rod clicked in response, earning him an irritated squeak. They both looked over at Megatron suddenly, chirping irritably.   
Hot Rod chirped as their sire came over to the crib, scooping Draco up in one arm. Draco whined and struggled against him.   
“Time for bed, young one,” his deep voice rumbled.  
Hot Rod made a very ugly noise from where he lay, glaring at his sire. Megatron blinked at him, too surprised to do much of anything else.  
“My, my, Hot Rod appears to already have quite the attitude,” Optimus said.   
“Do you think he understands what we're saying?” Megatron asked.   
“He shouldn't, but sometimes I get the feeling...” Optimus trailed off. Megatron walked over to Draco's crib and placed him inside. Hot Rod complained all the while, sounding more and more irritated.   
“Okay now, that's enough,” Optimus scolded gently. “You are going to be a handful when you grow up aren't you?”   
Optimus picked Hot Rod up, gently rocking him until he settled down, his eyes locking onto Megatron's chest. He chirped loudly, shortly followed by Draco. They sounded as though they were having a conversation. They paused for a moment, before starting up again.  
“You'd think there was a third participant in this conversation,” Optimus said.  
“Yeah... I WANNA GO SKYDIVING!” Megatron shouted.  
“Yeaaahhh, no,” Optimus said.  
“Awwww!” Megatron whined.  
“Maybe after the sparkling is born,” Optimus said. “Bed time.”  
“I don't wanna go to bed!” Megatron growled. “You can't tell me what to do!”  
Optimus sighed.   
“Sometimes I forget how many sparklings I have.”  
“Four. Five? Does the one I'm carrying count?” Megatron asked.  
“Hmmm... I guess so. For a second I thought I had six.”  
“What's that supposed to me- HEY!”


	63. Chapter 63

“You need to stop doing this,” Bumblebee said.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Cliffclimber said as she perched herself on the table next to where Bumblebee was sitting.  
“I am not interested!” Bumblebee beeped angrily, his patience near its limit. “I am sorry, but I am in love with somebody else!”  
“You ain't bonded. You're not even dating. That makes you fair game,” Cliffclimber said.  
“Is that what this is to you? Some sort of game?”Bumblebee's beeping became louder and more agitated with every word.  
“Everything is a game, whether you want to admit it or not,” Cliffclimber smirked.  
“That's-!”  
Cliffclimber bent over and kissed Bumblebee before he could finish. The mech froze for a moment before he jumped back, his chair toppling backwards. Cliffclimber just smiled and directed her gaze to the door behind him. Bumblebee turned in time to see Dreadwing's retreating back.  
“I win this round.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for the shortness of my chapters. Due to my insane life right now, I usually only have the time and energy to do small portions like this. At least I can promise you that there will be at least 150 chapters, if not more. I'm going to try to do more in the near future.   
> I feel bad doing such short chapters.

He was the most beautiful creature Arcee had ever seen.  
He was deep in recharge, beeping softly in his sleep. He was so tiny and looked so much like herself, almost like he was a mech version of Arcee. But he had Starscream's colors and small appendages on her back that would one day be long seeker wings. When he was awake, his optics shown a pale blue color, almost white.   
She wished Starscream could see him. Ratchet said that he may not ever wake. Arcee so hoped he did. After everything, he deserved to know his sparkling.   
Arcee jumped and spun around, optics wide and growling. She blinked and shook her head. Her protocols were going wild without the sparkling's carrier. She sighed and settled down next to the sparkling on the berth, hoping to catch a bit of recharge herself.


	65. Chapter 65

“Bumblebee. Bumblebee. Bumblebee. BUMBLEBEE. HEY BUMBLEBEE!”  
Bumblebee continued down the hallway, ignoring the femme. The femme glared after him, crossing her arms.  
“Are you ignoring me?”  
Silence.  
“You know, the humans have a saying. Heaven hath no fury like a woman scorned. That could apply to femmes too.”  
Bumblebee turned around the corner. Cliffclimber paused and sighed before following.   
“Come on! You are being ridiculous-”  
“Cliffclimber.”  
Shockwave stood before them with Soundwave, guns at their sides. Bumblebee tensed and stepped aside, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.  
“What's up?” Cliffclimber asked, her eyes flickering around nervously.   
“You will be coming with us to the brig,” Shockwave said.  
“What? Why?” Cliffclimber blurted.   
“You will remain there until Optimus is in a position to decide what is to be done with you,” Shockwave said.  
“I didn't do anything!”  
“On the contrary, giving Prime's location and sabotaging our ground bridge controls is considered treason, and I don't need to tell you what the norm is for punishment.”  
“What? I did- Bumblebee!”  
The yellow mech glared at her as Soundwave and Shockwave cuffed her.  
“Where's my sire? I want my sire!” the femme screamed as she was lead down the hallway.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hi. What's up. How's it going.... Hi.

It was wrong.   
That couldn't be right.  
Cliffclimber was annoying and a bit of a, well, a bitch, but she wasn't a traitor. Bumblebee rushed down the hall, catching up to Dreadwing.  
“I need to talk to you,” Bumblebee said.  
“What is it?” Dreadwing asked.  
“I don't think Cliffclimber did this. I think she was set up.”  
“By who?”   
“I- I don't know but I don't think it was her.”  
“The computer was hacked through her room. She was in her room at the time. The evidence all points to her.”  
“She's not that kind of-”  
“Look, I get it. I know you and her have your little... thing going on-”   
“There's nothing between us-”  
“I'm sorry, but unless you have concrete proof to the contrary, there is nothing to be done.”  
Bumblebee watched as Dreadwing walked away, not turning back.  
“You... you fragging scrap heap!”  
Dreadwing froze as a blast of energy flew past his head.  
“You can go frag yourself! You... you... Primus! Frag you and Cliffclimber!”  
Dreadwing turned and watched as Bumblebee stormed off, practically shoving Knock Out out of the way.  
“What the scrap is wrong with him?” the medic growled.


	67. Chapter 67

Shockwave wanted to kill his mate.  
He really wanted to kill his mate.  
He really, really, really wanted to kill his mate.   
“I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop hovering,” Shockwave almost growled.  
Ratchet glared at him, one that petrified virtually all of the medic's patients. Shockwave sighed and shook his head.  
“I will be fine. There is no need for you to be constantly checking in on me.”  
“I will do as I please, now hold still while I check-”  
“You checked them less than an hour ago,” Shockwave snapped.  
Ratchet blinked, obviously having not thought about the amount of time that had passed. Ratchet looked away, fiddling with his instruments.   
“Ratch-”  
“Fine! Be that way!” Ratchet turned towards the door. Shockwave grabbed his hand before he could leave.  
“Ratchet, I'm not him. This isn't like with-”  
“Shockwave!”  
Breakdown ran into the room, his optics wide.  
“What happened.”  
“Cliffclimber is dead.”  
“What!”  
“Someone killed her in her cell,” Breakdown said.  
“Than she's not the spy,” Ratchet said.  
“Than who... Where's Cliffjumper?” Shockwave asked.  
“I saw him heading towards Prime's and Megatron's quart... oh Primus.”  
Shockwave pushed past Bulkhead and rushed down the corridor.   
“Shockwave it's too dangerous! SHOCKWAVE!”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 2 days! I am on a roll! I will try to keep it up, but this will probably be all for today.

Megatron smiled softly as he watched his mate in recharge, their sparklings on either side of him. Hot Rod was mumbling in his sleep, which seemed to irritate Draco, but neither sparkling woke. Megatron chuckled at them. He walked over to the door, determined to take a walk. He was stopped by a sudden chirp. He turned to see Draco crawling off the bed, barely managing to not awaken the other sleeping mechs. He managed to stumble over to Megatron. Megatron's spark surged with pride when the mechling managed to make it all the way to Megatron with out crawling.   
“Go back to recharge, little one. I am going for a walk,” Megatron whispered.  
“No!”   
Megatron shushed him.   
“You'll wake them,” Megatron warned. Draco's response was to cling tightly to Megatron's leg, his optics wide and terrified. Must have had a bad dream, Megatron thought. Megatron picked the sparkling up and carried him out of the quarters.   
“How about we go get some treats. Just don't tell carrier!” Megatron said as he moved swiftly to the rec room. Draco was tense, looking around everywhere, almost as though he expected to be attacked at any moment.  
“What's wrong, Draco?” Megatron asked.  
“Scared,” he whispered.  
“What are you afraid of?” Megatron asked.   
Draco shook his head.  
“She scared,” he said.   
“She?”  
“She come now,” Draco said.  
Megatron gasped. He looked down to see energon leaking from his chest. He looked at Draco, optics wide.  
“Did you-?”  
Draco growled loudly. Megatron turned to see Cliffjumper coming down the hall.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“The sparkling... she's coming!” Megatron gasped as he leaned against the wall.   
“Here, let's get you back to you're room,” Cliffjumper said as he reached to help Megatron. Draco swiped at Cliffjumper, hissing loudly.   
“Draco!”  
“Monster!” Draco screeched.   
“What's going on with you?” Megatron asked. Before anyone had a chance to say more, Megatron pulled Draco close to his chest as he dodged the bade aimed for his head.  
“Don't know how you knew, brat, “ Cliffjumper growled. “But it ain't going to do you any good.”  
“You were the traitor,” Megatron growled.   
“Lord Sentinel wants you out of the way,” Cliffjumper said, preparing to attack again. “And he wants his sparkling. I intend to give him both!”  
“Sire!”


	69. Chapter 69

“Don't know how you knew, brat, “ Cliffjumper growled. “But it ain't going to do you any good.”  
“You were the traitor,” Megatron growled.   
“Lord Sentinel wants you out of the way,” Cliffjumper said, preparing to attack again. “And he wants his sparkling. I intend to give him both!”  
“Sire!”  
Cliffjumper yelled as he was tackled to the ground, barely dodging the blade aimed for his head. He blocked it the next time with his own blade, which gave a chance to see his attacker. The yellow mech glared down at the traitor, his optics wide.  
“You murdered your own daughter?” Bumblebee growled.  
“All that matters is Sentinel's will. Everything else is nothing but trash!”  
Cliffjumper threw the yellow mech off. Both were quick to their feet.  
“What happened to you?”   
“Sentinel saved me when you all left me for dead!” Cliffjumper yelled as he struck again. Bumblebee easily parried the blow.   
“We didn't know you were alive!” Bumblebee fired a shot, only missing by an inch.  
“My life is Sentinel's now! I am going to help him save the entire universe!”  
“By killing a carrying mech and his sparkling?”   
“Megatron is using Optimus! He is a telepath, and he and his spawn must not be allowed to live. That includes you!”  
Cliffjumper struck again. Megatron watched, fighting his protocols that told him to flee. He couldn't leave Bumblebee, he couldn't...  
“Sire! Get back to Optimus!” Bumblebee dodged another swipe. “Don't worry about me, worry about the sparkling!”  
Megatron weakly got to his feet, still clutching Draco close to his spark. He made his way back to his quarters, not looking back. He didn't see Cliffjumper fire at him, nor did he see Bumblebee jump in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought the last cliffhanger was bad! Ha... Cliff....


	70. Chapter 70

The first thing Bumblebee noticed was that he wasn't in his quarters. Odd. Why was he in the med bay? He flickered his optics on and looked around. He found Ratchet working on... something. His processor was still booting up. Bumblebee blinked when he remembered what happened.  
“S-sire...”   
Ratchet practically spun around when he heard Bumblebee speak. He sighed in relief and sat down next to the berth.  
“Megatron is alright. The sparkling was born safely. He's resting in his quarters,” Ratchet said. “Unfortunately, Cliffjumper escaped. Soundwave is still searching, but we doubt he'll find him.”  
“Ratchet... why... why can't I move my legs?” Bumblebee asked, fear settling in his spark.  
“Bumblebee... When Cliffjumper shot you, he damaged your spine. I will able to save your mobility in the rest of your body, but I'm afraid your legs were beyond saving. I'm afraid you may never walk again.”  
xxx  
Optimus switched off the comm, and sat back in his seat.   
“I'm sorry...”   
Optimus turned to his mate who was resting on the berth.   
“He lost his voice because of me, and now...” Megatron whispered.  
“It's not your fault,” Optimus said. “I'm sure Bumblebee knows this. You just focus on resting. Why don't you give Phoenix to me, yeah?”  
Megatron nodded. Optimus stood and walked over to the berth. He gently lifted the dark femme. She was so small, one would think she was the one born prematurely. She looked like a femme version of her carrier, but her helm was just like Optimus'. Megatron had a small panic attack when she was born. She had been absolutely silent. She just looked around at her surroundings curiously. But that wasn't the only thing that frightened the carrier. He could feel it the moment she was born, and his fears were confirmed when Optimus looked into her eyes.  
They were dark purple, just like the Dark Energon flowing through her veins.  
Xxx  
“Hey Bumblebee!” Raf called excitedly. “I brought the new racing game over. Wanna play?”  
The yellow mech ignored the human and stared blankly at the wall.   
“Come on, Bee!” Raf continued, trying to sound chipper. “Winner gets... uh... Bee?”  
Raf slouched his shoulders in defeat.   
“Well, uh, call me if you change your mind.”  
Raf left the med bay downcast. Dreadwing, who had been watching from the door, glared at the yellow mech.  
“I have to say, I am rather disappointed. That boy had been looking forward to visiting for a week,” Dreadwing said.  
Bumblebee remained silent.   
“Well, I guess I'll just go on patrol then, while you sit here and mope.”  
“Shut up.”  
“What?” Dreadwing feigned surprise.  
“I said shut up!” Bumblebee beeped harshly. “You don't know what I'm going through!”  
“No. No I don't. But I do know that shutting everyone out isn't going to help. If anything, it will only make things worse.”  
“What else am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do when all I want to do and scream at yell at... at... at everyone! It's better if I remain silent!”  
“Go ahead! Scream and yell if you have to! Even if you hold it in, you'll just make it even worse when you finally snap! Just make sure you know who it is you really want to scream and yell at before you do,” Dreadwing said. “I'm here to listen.”  
“I! I... I...” Bumblebee looked away, feeling more lost than angry at the moment. Dreadwing sighed and went to sit next to the mech.   
“You aren't alone. You're never alone. Not on this ship. And sure as the pit not as long as I'm here.”  
Bumblebee looked up at him. Dreadwing tried his best to smile encouragingly.   
“Promise?”  
Dreadwing took Bumblebee's hand and held it tightly.   
“Promise.”


	71. Chapter 71

It was... indescribable. He didn't know how much time had passed. Sometimes it felt like hours, other times days. It could be terrifying, sometimes peaceful. He relived some of his best memories, some of his worse, some that weren't even his. The ones that weren't his were the strangest. It was like there were two people instead of one. Two people sharing the same body.   
There was a regular presence throughout it all. The presence wasn't there all the time, but it when it was, he found he it to be comforting, especially in the midst of his worse nightmares. Whenever it was there, he often felt a warmth on his hand. It wasn't the only presence he felt. He often felt others as well. It was comforting to know that even stuck in his own mind, he wasn't alone.  
The first change he noticed was... hard to describe. At one moment he felt like he was floating, like he wasn't really there. The next he felt like a physical being. One with a headache. He could feel something under him. A berth? The next thing he heard a familiar yelling and the sound of metal hitting metal. He groaned.  
“Keep it down.”  
All was silent. He groaned and tried to on-line his optics. He sight was fuzzy for a few moments before focusing on the ceiling. He looked over to the medic, who was gaping at him like a ghost.   
“Starscream?” he asked quietly.  
“What?”   
Why was his voice so strange?”   
“Primus, you're awake!” Ratchet ran over and began to run some scans. “I was beginning to think you never would!”  
“How long...?”  
Ratchet hesitated.   
“Starscream...”  
“How long?” Starscream demanded, panic rising in his spark.  
“It's been five years,” Ratchet said.  
Silence filled the room as Starscream processed the information. The seeker found himself unable to accept what the medic had said. Knock Out must have put him up to it. Starscream harrumphed and rolled over onto his side.   
So not funny.


	72. Chapter 72

“Killerbee, leave Sideswipe alone!” Bumblebee scolded.  
“But they-”  
“Leave them be!”  
Killerbee groaned, releasing Sideswipe. Sideswipe bolted, running straight into his twin.  
“Sideswipe! You almost scratched my paint!” Sunstreaker yelled.  
Killerbee stomped over to his carrier, his yellow wings flicked irritably. The mechling looked like a yellow and black version of his sire, Dreadwing. Ratchet said he reminded him of what Bumblebee used to be like when he was a sparkling. Dreadwing had a hard time believing that.  
“Scraphead!” Sideswipe yelled at Killerbee. The mechling swung around, murder in his optics.  
“When I'm done with you two, your own carrier won't recognize you!”  
“What did I do!” Sunstreaker complained.  
Bumblebee yelled after the sparklings form his hover chair. Draco watched the exchange with wide optics.  
“Should we help?” Draco asked the seekerling beside him.  
“Nah. This is funny,” Starlight snickered.  
Much to Optimus' and Megatron's joy, Draco took after his carrier. He was a gentle mechling; he didn't even like some of the video games the others played. Starlight was an oddity. He was a mech, but acted like femme. He loved watching the other mechs pick fights, but refused to lift a hand himself.  
“Ha! Beat you again, Goliath!” Hot Rod yelled triumphantly. The larger mechling groaned. Goliath looked like a miniature version of Breakdown, but if his current size was any sign, he was going to be twice as big. Hot Rod laughed loudly, taunting Goliath.  
“Oh, shut up!” a white femmeling yelled from where she sat across from Phoenix. The two were drawing at a small table.  
“You shut up, Isis!” Hot Rod yelled.  
A crayon went flying across the room, hitting the mechling in the head. Said mechling fell on his back with a loud thud.  
“Ow.”  
“Mechs,” Starlight rolled his optics.  
“You're a mech too,” Draco said.  
Starlight sighed.  
“Don't remind me.”  
Soundwave walked into the room where the sparklings were playing just in time for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to hide behind him.  
“Save us, Sire!” Sideswipe screeched.  
“Don't let him touch my paint!”  
Killerbee growled, ready to try to slip be Soundwave, only to be grabbed by his carrier.  
“Did you need something?” Bumblebee asked while trying to restrain the struggling Killerbee.  
“I need Starlight,” Soundwave said.  
Starlight jumped up, his wings high.  
“I didn't do it!” he screamed.  
“Do what?” Draco asked.  
Starlight shrugged.  
“I need you to come with me.”  
“Buuusteeed,” Hot Rod grinned.  
Another crayon hit his head, knocking him over again.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookie me! A new chapter! Eeeee! First in 5 months! My computer situation still isn't ideal, so I might not be too regular, but I'm going to try to get a few chapters ready.

Starscream stared ahead, listening silently as Ratchet explained his situation. This couldn't be happening. It didn't feel real. Yet, in his spark, he knew it was true. 5 years. His sparkling was 5 years old. His little femmeling...  
His spark pulsed. Starscream snapped his head up. His sparkling, she was close. Ratchet noticed Starscream staring at the door and stopped his explanations. Starscream's spark jumped when the door slid open. Soundwave entered first. Starscream could feel his sparkling behind him. Starscream wanted to jump off the berth and push past him, but his nerves kept him rooted in place. Finally, a small frame entered the room. The mechling stared up at him with wide, curious eyes.   
What?  
"I don't understand," Starscream said. He wanted to accuse them of playing d some kind of sick trick, but he felt the bond he shared with mechling clear as day. But...  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Ratchet asked.   
"My sparkling is a femme," Starscream said.   
"Starscream-"  
"My sparkling is a femme," Starscream said even more forcefully. He swore it was true. Even now, the sparkling whose spark he felt belonged to a femme. Yet here, before his eyes, was a mechling. It just did not make any sense.   
"Starscream, this is Starlight, your mechling, " Ratchet said firmly.   
"Yes I can tell that much myself," Starscream glared at Ratchet, "but why is she-he-where did he go?"  
Starscream's voice became panicked as the three mechs looked around for the mechling. Starscream tried to stand, but ended up falling forward onto his face.   
"Starscream, don't, your body-"  
"No! I have to- I'm sorry!"  
Soundwave left, not wanting to watch as Ratchet tried to calm the crumbling seeker.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know? This story was inspired by a short story I read years ago. I haven't been able to find it since and can't remember the name of it for the life of me. It's about MECH managing to beat the Autobots and the Decepticons and Megatron saving Optimus before they leave Earth for good. Other than that it's really different. I wish I could find it again. T.T

Phoenix was a quiet sparkling. Though quiet night be an understatement. She hasn't said a word since the day she was born. She was small for her age, though it only be 5 years. She was also smart. Her parents knew she was smarter than the other sparklings, but she always took care to hide just how much so. No one knew she knew how to work the gate. So no one thought to make sure that the gate was inaccessible to the sparklings.   
It didn't take very long for Phoenix to climb up onto the console, and it took even less for her to pouch in the coordinates. She was known for being able to find the best hiding places on the ship which she used to hide fit hours on end. By the time anyone noticed she was missing, the little femmeling would be long gone.   
Xxx  
Draco sat quietly as he waited for his friend. He hoped Starlight want actually in trouble. If he was, Draco probably would be too. The two did almost everything together. But Draco couldn't think of anything they'd done recently that was wrong. Then again, they sometimes got in trouble for things they didn't know was wrong.   
Draco jumped from his seat when Starlight entered the room. He ran over to him with a smile that faded as he got closer. Why was Starlight crying? Starlight never cried, even when he got in trouble. He just whined and complained about it.   
"Starlight? What's wrong?" Draco asked.   
"I..."  
"Where's Phoenix?" Hot Rod interrupted.  
"She's probably hiding again," they heard Isis day.   
"No, something's different!" Hot Rod said.   
It took Draco a second to realize he was right. Why did Phoenix feel so far away?   
"Carrier!" Hot Rod cried as he ran out of the room.


	75. Chapter 75

Optimus sat down heavily. The human governments were not happy. They had waited until 2 weeks ago to inform them of the truce. They seemed to find it hard to understand. Not that Optimus blamed them. Optimus was having a hard time explaining it to his own Autobots. With Shockwave's help, they managed to contact Autobots and Decepticons alike to inform them of the truce.   
Most did not take it well.   
Even now they receive reports of the war being fought throughout the galaxy. When it became apparent that the war would not be so easily ended, Optimus and Megatron informed them that they would have nothing to do with it. The Earth was off limits, except for those who wish to escape the war. Though the numbers were few in comparison, peace seeking Cybertronians came to Earth and made their home on the Nemesis. The ship was much more lively these days.   
The humans were wary, and understandably so. It would be a while before things settled down.   
"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone!"  
"Whoa!" Optimus caught Hot Rod before he could run into his knees. "What's wrong? Who's gone?"  
"Phoenix! She's gone!" Hot Rod was borderline hysterical.   
"I'm sure she's just found a new hiding spot," Optimus tried to assure him.   
"No no no no! She's not on the ship! She not!"   
Optimus watched as Hot Rod broke down into fearful tears, his optics wide. Optimus stood and activated his comm.  
"Megatron, we may have a problem."


	76. Chapter 76

Phoenix hummed to herself as she skipped along the path running up the side of the mountain. She admired the view of the forest at the foot of the mountain, leading off into town on the other side.   
She stopped when she found the mouth of a cave. The entrance was large, large enough for two Bulkheads! She looked around, a bit unsure, before entering the cave slowly.  
Xxx  
"Starlight?" Draco called as he entered Arcee's quarters. It looked as though the room was empty, but Draco knew better. He dropped to his hands and knees next to the berth, smiling when he saw the seeker mechling. Starlight had his back to him and his wings folded. Draco slid under the bed and settled in his side facing the seeker's back.   
"What's got you sad this time, crybaby?" Draco asked.   
"Shut up," Starlight grumbled.   
"Only if you tell me," Draco said in sing song.  
Starlight grumbled.   
"He doesn't like me," Starlight said softly.   
"Who doesn't?" Draco asked.   
"My carrier," Starlight aid.   
"How do you know?" Draco said.   
"I just so!"  
"Is this like that time you thought my sire hated you?" Draco asked. "Did he say he didn't like you?"  
Starlight didn't reply.   
"Yeah, I thought so. Stop being a drama queen and go talk to him you big-ow! What are you doing? Owowowowow!"


	77. Chapter 77

"What do you mean Phoenix is missing!"  
Soundwave stood frozen, his mask hiding his fear. There were few who could stand up to a carrier missing their sparkling and when that carrier is the leader of the Decepticons, not even Unicron was more frightening. It didn't help that his mate, the leader of the Autobots, was standing not too far behind with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. On the surface, he appeared calm, but there was no denying the rage hidden in those eyes. Why did his parents have to be so terrifying?   
"The security cameras caught her using the ground bridge," Soundwave said.   
"How the hell does she know how to use the ground bridge?" Megatron yelled.   
"Where did she go?" Optimus interrupted.   
"I already have the coordinates set," Soundwave said.   
Optimus nodded.  
"Come on. Yelling at Soundwave won't get her back. I'm sure she's fine," Optimus said.   
Megatron growled as Optimus went to activate the ground bridge.   
"Should I...?"   
"We can handle this," Optimus said.   
Soundwave watched as his parents entered the bridge, sighing when it closed.   
Xxx  
Optimus and Megatron observed their surroundings. Megatron was growing more and more agitated by the second. Optimus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"We'll split up," Optimus said. "Make sure you comm me if you find her."  
Megatron jerked his shoulder away and glared at him.  
"...what?"  
"This wouldn't have happened if you would pay more attention to her and less time 'negotiating' with those stupid humans!" Megatron yelled.   
Optimus didn't respond.  
"Oh, don't do that calm thing with me! 'She's fine Megatron. She just found a new hiding spot Megatron. She's got to be on the ship Megatron. It's not like she can get off the ship-"  
"We do not have the time for this," Optimus said, his voice emotionless. "Find Phoenix. We can talk later."  
Megatron growled before transforming and flying away. Optimus watched him go, not letting his calm facade until he was out of view. Once he was, Optimus' face crumbled into one of frustration. He slammed his fist into the mountain, creating a crater in the rock wall.   
"Fragging scrap," he growled.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i figured I'd better let you guess know I'm still alive! Got a new laptop recently, so i might be able to pick up the pace soon, depending on life.

Phoenix skipped happily as she descended down into the cave. Her wide, curious little eyes took in every crack and rock, as well as the small bugs and occasional critter scurrying about. A snake caught her eye and she stopped, watching it as it slithered its way towards a crack in the wall. She wanted to stop and investigate, but shook her head. No, she had something more important to do. The voice needed her. She straightened herself resolutely and continued her way down the cave.   
Eventually, the cave expanded. It was like stepping out of a hallway into a ballroom, or something like that. The ‘room’ was massive and Phoenix couldn’t help but spin around to look at it all. Her eyes became serious, however, when it landed on something in particular. She approached it with a confident smile.   
Found you!


End file.
